


The Devildom Consort - Dearly Beloved - Obey Me

by Wingedmaiven



Series: Devildom Consort Series [17]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Gen, Graphic Description, Multi, Orgy, Original Character(s), Reverse Harem, Sequel, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 62,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingedmaiven/pseuds/Wingedmaiven
Summary: Sequel to The Devildom Consort, this story takes place a year after the first story.  Old fears come to the forefront, when Rosa is at risk.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Chraracter(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Devildom Consort Series [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040346
Comments: 104
Kudos: 208





	1. Chapter 1 - For the Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ha! 
> 
> My much awaited sequel for my Devildom Consort fic. This one will be drawn out, as my chapters will be a little shorter, but there will be more of them. This is a full fledged fic now, with actual plot! Thank you everyone who helped make this possible, and those of you who encouraged me to keep writing. I truly appreciate your support.

The Devildom Consort – Dearly Beloved  
  
Chapter 1 – For the Love

Rosa turned her head, looking over to Lucifer with a dry, humorous expression. “Lu, we’re going to my house to find a gaming console, not the lost ark,” she teased as she ran a finger down his naked chest. His smooth firm skin too tantalizing not to touch. They were in his bed, lingering now that the Academy was off for the summer. Just looking at him this way made Rosa’s blood heat. Seeing him relaxed was a thing of beauty, his arms were up above his head while he let Rosa explore him with her fingertips. His hair was mussed from a night of passion and sleep. She could feel the tensing of muscle beneath her hands whenever she hit a particularly sensitive part of his body. She was close now to his navel, his stomach tensed as she reached his pelvis. 

“I should go with you,” Lucifer stated with a rasp, swallowing hard to clear it. Her fingers were driving him mad. He’d taken her every way imaginable since the beginning of their love affair and yet he could still be driven to distraction with the way she touched him. Her caresses made him hungry for more. Being touched because Rosa could not help but touch him pleased him more than he cared to admit to himself. They had become practically inseparable since that night they’d first shared together. 

Making love to her seemed to have triggered a need to keep her close. She rebelled, but he knew her well enough to know that she would submit. It was her nature, or rather, it was her habit with him. His brothers understood that though he shared her with them; she was still his. He came first, there was no debate. Though, he supposed the debates always came anyway. Mostly from Rosa herself who made a point to remind him about her promise to them all. He couldn’t fault her in being loyal; after all, that was what he loved about her best. 

Rosa had become indispensable to them all. He noticed his brothers seemed less inclined to start arguments over trivial matters, though they still fought often enough. She wasn’t necessarily a calming force, more like a guiding one. She channeled their excess energy toward outings, information, anything really. His brothers heeded her advice, they liked her. She was often capable of explaining Lucifer’s meaning to them. He was not the best at communicating his intent. He didn’t always appreciate when she intervened, but he also didn’t mind not having to deal with the inevitable fallout of their misapprehensions. 

Now this idea of her going off with Leviathan on her own; this infuriated him. He knew Leviathan despite being third, was not adequate to protect her. Hell, Lucifer thought, even Mammon was better equipped to take care of her. Mammon had little interest in going to Earth though, since his falling out with several witches. He had matters to attend to, so he again, could not go. 

“Lu, it’ll be fine, this wouldn’t be fun for you, it’s going to be Levi and me acting like fucking weebs for a few hours looking for a gaming console like it owes us money,” she joked lightly, sitting up and moving to straddle Lucifer’s abdomen. She was very much nude, but she wanted his undivided attention, and this was what it took. 

Lucifer blinked and smirked as she settled over him. His body hummed with lust; the view of her bare body was enough incentive for him to take her. He decided that was what he would do once they were done with this discussion. 

“He cannot take care of you,” Lucifer stated bluntly.

“Lucifer, we’re going to my house, not off to war,” she said dryly. 

“I see little difference. You will be exposed, and his mind will be on those games, not on taking care of you, I should go with you,” he stated tersely. 

“Lu, it’ll be fine. You said you had some things to do here, you’ll be able to get them done, baby, you’re not a babysitter. I love you, you know this, but I shouldn’t be a burden to you either. I don’t worry every single time you go off on your own; and trust me, sometimes the inclination is there,” she argued. She worried for him as well, even if he considered it an insult. 

“It is not the same thing,” he growled as he flipped her onto her back as he continued, “You are vulnerable, I do _love_ you, Rosa, and that makes you more a target than you realize. It is chilling how much you do not understand this,” he whispered against her neck. 

“Lucifer, I just can’t live worrying about everything that could befall me when you aren’t watching. You can’t do this either, _mi Rey,”_ her voice was tender as she wrapped her arms around his chest, embracing her to him. 

Lucifer felt the now familiar ache in his chest whenever she called him her King. The endearment stuck from the moment she used it. The woman worshipped him in bed, and he reveled in the power he held in those moments. Outside of his bed she was a tempest of emotions, highs and lows; often catching him and his brothers by surprise. Tenderness on her part at times coming forth when they least expected it, and then threatening someone with a dagger because she was crossed. 

He liked that about her. She was a storm wrapped up in silken skin and she loved him. He sighed and nodded once, “Very well, but you will stay with him the entire time, do you understand me?” he demanded bluntly. 

“Yes, Sir,” she said with a grin as she kissed his brow. 

“Do not try and placate me with obedience, regardless of how much I like it,” he purred against the column of her neck as he kissed his way up to her left ear. 

“Fuck, Lu, your mouth,” she moaned, her legs wrapping instinctively around his waist. 

Lu let out a trilling sound as he positioned his erection at her entrance and slid inside her. “I want you to scream my name,” he growled as he began to thrust into her body. 

Rosa’s eyes rolled back, coming to the realization that there was nothing she would not give him; nothing at all. 

Hours later, Rosa was sitting in the music room, listening to Leviathan and Lucifer argue about what Leviathan was supposed to do while they were on Earth. She and Beelzebub were sitting on the couch, eating a snack together as they sat and witnessed the entire tirade. 

“Lucifer, I am not a fucking human child, I understand!” Leviathan bit back coldly. 

“If anything happens to her because you’re too caught up being a hyperactive brat, I will skin you _alive,_ do you understand me?” Lucifer snapped back just as tersely. 

“Do you honestly think you are the only one capable of watching over her, or that cares for her? Your arrogance is astounding!” Leviathan growled out, his tail whipping around him with his ire. 

“I know that I am the only one fully capable of protecting her, and who has done so for the last year. You will do well to remember you do nothing more than sit in that room while confidently accepting that someone else is doing the heavy lifting in caring for our Consort!” Lucifer practically roared out; his wings were tense with his fury. Rosa blinked and looked to Beel who shook his head. He didn’t want her to get involved. 

“Levi, Lu, look I get the anxiety around this; we will be fine. We are just going to my house, puttering around there looking for this thing, and then we’re coming right back. We’re not going out to see anyone or do anything like I did when I went with Satan and Diavolo. The risk is nothing like that, we will be fine,” she said politely, as calmly as she could, looking between both demons.

“Mark me Leviathan, if anything happens to her, I will have your hide for a jacket,” Lucifer bit out before turning and leaving the room. 

Leviathan hissed but replied nothing in return, his eyes darting to Rosa’s. They were filled with concern, she made no attempt to touch him, for that he was grateful. “We will be fine, Leviathan. I trust you,” she said firmly. 

He sighed and gave her a small smile, “Thank you, are you ready to go?” he asked, his voice now calm. He was dressed in a simple blazer with a hoodie underneath. Rosa had found him something a little more human for him to wear. His jeans were dark wash too, he felt comfortable in them, which was more than what he could say for Asmo’s usual choices for him. 

“I am, this is going to be fun!” Rosa declared with a bright smile as she took up her bag and gave Beel a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll see you later, sweetheart!”

Beel gave her a wide grin and nodded, his mouth was full so he couldn’t speak too much, “love you,” he grumbled as he continued to eat his snack. 

Rosa smiled as Leviathan took her hand and led them out of the music room. They would be leaving from student council chambers like they’ve done the previous times. This was Rosa’s fourth time going to Earth after the first time Diavolo took her along. Lucifer was waiting for them once they showed up. He cast Leviathan one more glare before slipping his arms around her. 

Rosa embraced him and whispered, “I love you, be good, but not too good, or I may lose interest.” She closed her eyes, happy to feel him against her. Something happened in the last few months causing her to completely lose her head over him. What they had was different, and she well knew it. 

He grinned and chuckled, “I promise, and I love you,” he kissed her lips gently, mindful of the audience they had. He needed to give her space; Lucifer understood this, but his nature was not cooperating. 

She parted from him before giving his brothers an embrace and a kiss before she left with Leviathan. The process was known to her now so there was no fear. As soon as she was gone, he felt an emptiness. The last few times she traveled he’d visited with her. He knew her home now, he’d been in her space, had seen her pictures. The more he learned about her the more he came to love her. 

He hoped she understood what they would all do for her, or to anyone who hurt her. 

They appeared in the same spot Rosa was now all too familiar with. She had first come back to Earth in the same location Diavolo had brought her. She smiled at Leviathan who was beside himself with excitement. 

“I bet we will find it quickly!” he exclaimed as they made their way to car. They’d gotten into the habit of having a car available to them at that location just for occasions such as these. They could now go to her home without struggling to get transportation. She helped Leviathan move the seat back so he could sit comfortably. 

Leviathan gleefully laughed as they got underway. The drive took half an hour as they’d left early in the morning. Rosa stepped out of the car after parking it in her driveway, motioning for Leviathan to do the same. 

“This looks so different than it did in the pictures!” he exclaimed happily as she hugged him to her, walking with him up the steps to her small porch. She unlocked the door and motioned for him to precede her. Leviathan stepped in and immediately started taking all the details of her home in. He had yet to travel with her, as Lucifer monopolized her time whenever she traveled. He didn’t like her traveling without him. Leviathan let out a frustrated sigh, making Rosa look to him after she closed and locked the front door.

“I’m sorry he spoke to you like that. I know you get it, Lev,” she said softly.

“He’s always like that. You don’t need to apologize, Rosa,” he said her name gently as she walked over to him and gave him another embrace. 

It took them months to get to this level of comfort. She occasionally invited him to sleep over in her room with her, where she’d talk to him about manga they’d read. She wasn’t as into it as he was, but she loved how dedicated he was to what he loved. Their embrace parted with a kiss on the check on their part. 

“How about we start with ordering some breakfast so we can start looking with a meal coming?” she asked with a bright smile.

“Oh yes, can I pick what I want?” he asked excitedly. 

“Of course, hon! I’ll show you the menu!” she said happily as she walked toward her counter and got the menus from one of her kitchen drawers. 

They started looking for the gaming console shortly after ordering their food. Leviathan started in the living room, looking at every possible nook it could have been slipped into. Rosa had shown him a picture of what the console looked like and what size it was. She’d started looking in the kitchen, wondering if the console was placed under or behind any drawers. 

“Your parents must have been clever,” Leviathan said quietly as he continued to search.

“Yeah, they were. Super smart, witty, just, you had to keep your wits about you when speaking to them. My father was so witty, always had that fast reply. I miss them a whole lot, though because of all of you; I’ve been dealing with it much better,” she explained quietly. 

“Us, we are helping you?” he stopped and looked up to her. 

“Yeah! Levi, I don’t just say I love you like; I love bread. I love you, because you’re all a part of me now. I mean, I know that some of you may not quite care for me the same way, and that’s okay, but to me; to me you are my family too. I’m bonded to you all. I take that seriously,” she said as she shook her head, having finished looking in the bottom drawers and behind them.

Leviathan shook his head, “We love you too. I know we don’t all show it, much, but we do. It’s nice having someone of the opposite sex to talk to,” he began shyly before saying, “I…I like touching you too, I like that you don’t push me. I like that you keep your word; that matters a whole lot to me,” he admitted as he too stopped looking. 

“Our relationship is unique, Leviathan, and I like that about it. I like that you won’t let anyone push you, I respect it,” she said with a nod and a grin that made him blush. They both then turned back to their task, each with a small smile on their face. 

Solomon was patient. 

Patient enough to cope with the year long wait to get to this point. 

So, patient he had figured out where Rosa lived, and waited her out. 

She never left the Devildom without Lucifer. He had been made aware of that by those demons friendly to him. Asmodeus had made a point of telling him; Solomon figured it was to dissuade him. He would not be swayed from his course. Getting Rosa was a means to an end. The end being having control of the Avatars. All of them, specifically, Lucifer. He hatched his plan back when he’d found out about it. 

Seeing Lucifer and Satan that faithful Saturday was the best thing he could have hoped for. His initial thought was to take up the grimoire the brothers held. After Rosa came into the picture, he figured he would not need it if he had her. Of course, he realized her mortality would become a hindrance. He couldn’t have control of them for eternity if she didn’t live all that long. He was ready to make the necessary sacrifices to alleviate her of her mortality. After that, he would be able to make her his bride, by force if necessary; and then proceed with controlling the Avatars through her. 

So, Solomon had waited, plotted, planned. He had been patient, biding his time until the perfect opportunity presented itself. He’d been tipped off that she was traveling again. This time, he was informed Leviathan would be attending her. He’d fairly laughed with triumph when he’d been told. Leviathan would pose no problem. Though the third born was a keen strategist; he was easily distracted by his silly games. Games he had deliberately taken an interest in, specifically to befriend him. Solomon hoped to make him his 73 pacts; but after everything with Rosa, Leviathan had stopped trusting him. 

Well, that would cost him, and he wouldn’t have to do anything about it himself. When Lucifer is made aware that Rosa was missing, and that Leviathan had failed to protect her; the first born may very well kill his brother. It wasn’t Solomon’s desired outcome, but it was price he was willing to pay. He had cast a spell, cloaking him in invisibility; it was time to take his bride. 

He noticed as a delivery driver made his way up the driveway, parking near the main doors. Solomon followed him, making his way up the side of the house to the backyard. Going through the front door would be far too dangerous. He would wait for her to step outside and take her by surprise. He needed to knock her out, to keep her from summoning any of the brothers to her. 

He heard Leviathan and Rosa talking within the house. They were looking for a video game console. He smiled, of course, that would explain Leviathan’s presence and not Lucifer’s. Solomon would bide his time. It was only a matter of time before she stepped out. Then she would be his. 

Rosa laughed as she ate her breakfast burrito, “Leviathan, you’re adorable!” she laughed. 

Leviathan smirked, “You know, you make me sound like I am some child, I’m older than you.”

Rosa laughed, “So that makes me your sugar baby?” she flirted with a laugh. 

He blushed again, a smirk on his face, “Are you calling me your Sugar Daddy then?” he was half mortified, but she made him brave. They were also by themselves, his brothers nowhere near. This would stay between them so he would try. 

She gave him a coy smile, “Maybe, but in this relationship, I’m supposed to give you the sugar, but you don’t want my sugar,” she teased as she handed him another biscuit with gravy. 

“This is so good! Okay, well, _maybe_ , I will consider some sugar, I do like kissing you,” he said honestly. His orange tinged eyes confidently looking into her brown ones. 

“Well, whenever you want to try, hon. I know you well enough now that I’m comfortable with you, and that tail of yours is sexy as fuck,” she teased as he poured him a glass of orange juice and handed it to him. 

“You think so?” he asked quietly. 

“Yeah, hon, it totally is, now, if you’re done, I’ll clean this up, and we can keep looking before I take out the garbage, okay?” she asked as she finished up her breakfast and started washing her hands. 

He nodded and finished up the last of his gravy, before washing his hands. He helped her gather their garbage before going back to looking. “Does this place have a basement?” he asked as he looked around. 

“No, hon, just a small crawlspace and an attic you can kneel in, that’s about it,” she said as she looked around. She then added tentatively, “I hope it isn’t in the attic. The heat up there would fuck it up, we also looked up there and we found nothing. Now, I always figured the best place to hide anything is to hide it in plain sight. Where would you hide something if you could not use magic, Levi?” she asked. 

Leviathan nodded as he listened to her, then stopped walking around the room, “Have you ever searched your room?” he asked.

“You know, I have, but, probably not as well as we searched the others. You want to take a look?” she asked as she motioned him toward the staircase. 

He nodded, following her up the stairs as they went, she headed up the stairs, all the way down the hall, to the master bedroom. She opened her door and let him, “Here it is, nothing special obviously. I have no idea where they would hide anything in here,” she said with a shake of her head. 

He nodded and went straight to her closet, opening and looking around. “Did…did you notice there’s a false ceiling?” he asked quietly. 

“What? No, there isn’t, Lev, I,” she walked over and looked up, and sure enough, the ceiling looked normal if just looking in passing, which is what she usually did. Nobody usually stared at their closet ceiling. “Holy fuck, I never-dude, if it’s up there, I’mma be pissed off. All the wasted time I could have been blackmailing my sisters; disgusting,” she growled making Leviathan laugh. 

“Okay, Rosa, I need to clear some stuff out of the way, to be able to open it up,” Leviathan suggested as he looked around the very tightly packed closet. 

“Yeah, okay, let me do it, you can chill on the bed if you want, I can do this myself,” she said kindly.

“I’ll help you, you helped me with my room,” he said with a nod. 

“Okay!” Rosa exclaimed with a grin. They started to quickly move the shoe boxes she had arranged on the floor along with other boxes she had storing some of her knitted sweaters. She began stacking them on the far side of the bed, out of the way from where they would be walking. Half an hour of work later, and it was clear for Leviathan to climb up to open the ceiling. A small cloud of dust fell from the ceiling, making them both sneeze, “I’ll open a window,” Rosa said as she walked over to the nearest window and opened it. 

Leviathan was grateful for his ability to make the most of the light, because he looked around quickly after setting the ceiling tile aside. “I see something!” he called out excitedly. 

“Levi are you serious?!” she practically squealed as she jumped up and down. 

He laughed as he pulled a box that seemed to be airtight and handed it down to her. 

“Oh, my fucking God, Levi, that’s it, that’s fucking it! Oh, my fuck, you’re the fucking best!” she laughed as she hopped taking up the box so he could climb down.

Leviathan blushed with pleasure. Seeing her behave like a schoolgirl did things to his insides. The fact that he was responsible for it made him feel important. He set the ceiling back and climbed down as she set the box on her bed. She opened it quickly and laughed hysterically, “Oh my fucking God, they are going to _freak_ okay, so let me send my sisters a pic, and send your brothers one, because you, my love, are my hero!” she laughed as she threw herself onto him, giving him a tight embrace and a kiss on the lips. 

Leviathan was so excited with her reaction he pulled her close and kept kissing her. They parted, breathless with excitement. 

“Okay, fuck, I need to crack the password, well, fuck, we first have to hook it up and hope that the heat in the ceiling didn’t fry it, and probably let it update for the next fifty years!” she joked as she took up the box and started out her bedroom door. 

“Let me do that, if you want to put your room back together, you can come down when you’re done,” Leviathan suggested. He after all was the most tech savvy of his brothers, and it wasn’t something he couldn’t handle. He headed out the bedroom and headed downstairs.

Rosa nodded just as her DDD started to ring. She knew who it would be, she answered the call, “ _Mi Rey?”_ she asked sweetly.

Lucifer’s deep voice caressed her senses. “ _Mi Reina,_ how are you? Is he being careful with you?” his voice was calm, but she could sense the tension in it as well.

“Of course! He found it! He knew exactly where to look! We’d just finished having breakfast, so now he’s downstairs hooking it up to make sure it still works and everything, and then, of course, my attempts for world domination in the form of making my sisters cry will begin,” she joked with a laugh.

His laughter graced her as he said, “You are the silliest of women when the mood strikes you. So, will you be gone much longer?” he asked, the need in his voice obvious. Lucifer’s voice had a quality about it. It made her feel both confident in his abilities, but also feel his vulnerability. She wasn’t sure how else to see it. 

“I don’t think so, it should take a couple of hours to update it, and then, you know, bask in the glory of having it, post pictures, taunt them, laugh at them a little bit then disappear before they can do anything about it; you know, sibling stuff,” she teased making him chuckle again. 

“Very well, pet. Do not tarry, I do not like being kept waiting,” he said regally. 

“I’ve been gone for a few hours, you’ve gone days without seeing me,” she teased. 

“I did not like it then either,” he stated with an indignant tone. 

Rosa sighed, “I didn’t mean to tease, I love you, we’ll be back as soon as we’re done, I promise,” she said gently.

Lucifer sighed as well, “Very well, I love you,” he said curtly, but she could tell he was tense. He truly did not like the idea of her being away from her. They hung up shortly after, Rosa wondering what she could to ease his mind. She looked around, there wasn’t much more to put away. She finished within fifteen minutes, making her way out of her bedroom and downstairs. She found Leviathan staring at the password screen. 

“I don’t know what to do with that, I’d have to call Alejandra, my youngest sister. She may know it since she was one of the last to see it,” Rosa suggested to Leviathan. 

“Do you think she would remember?” Leviathan asked looking over at Rosa. He’d heard the conversation she’d had with Lucifer. Lucifer’s distrust was grating, and he was going to make sure to say so when they headed back to the Devildom. There was no danger, and they’d told him so. 

Rosa removed her phone from her back pocket and started dialing. She was glad she’d worn a sensible set of dark wash jeans and white t-shirt. She figured since they were going to search for something, she didn’t need anything fancy. Her hair was also in a braid down her back, to keep it out of the way. The phone began to ring, ringing a couple of times before her sister Alejandra answered. 

“Yo, where the hell you been? I’ve been trying to get in touch with you for the last two weeks, bitch,” Alejandra stated with a fiery tone. 

“I’ve been doing shit, how are you?” Rosa countered. She wasn’t going to explain anything over the phone. Rosa still wasn’t quite sure how she would explain her life to her sisters. They’d talked, and she’d given them an indication that she was in relationship, but she’d never elaborated. They’d never met any of her demons. 

“Don’t change the subject, where have you been, I know you’re in some fantastic relationship or whatever, but we haven’t met the dude, and you haven’t been answering your damn phone so-

“-found the console,” Rosa cut in, hoping to change the subject quickly. She really didn’t want to get into the discussion then. She loved her sisters, but this was one of those decisions she wasn’t all too sure they would happily accept. Her responsibilities as head of her family made this situation particularly difficult. She had an honor bound promise to keep, and she would need to come clean sooner than later. 

“You-you fucking what? You found it?! Bitch, you fucking found it?!” Alejandra shrieked happily. 

“Yeah, but, it’s locked, and I need to unlock it to make sure the data isn’t corrupted, you were the last to use it. What’s the password?” Rosa outright asked. 

“I’m not gonna tell you, I know exactly what you’ll do,” Alejandra cackled. 

“Cracked it,” called out Leviathan with a smirk.

“Wh-who the fuck was that? He sounds sexy, what the hell, is he your man? Rosa, don’t you fucking dare hang-,” Alejandra was caught off as Rosa ended the phone call. 

“Thank you, Levi, you’re the fucking best!” she again gave him a fierce hug this time from behind the couch. 

Levi blushed with pleasure again, just as she let go. “Okay, handsome, you do that, and I’m going to gather the garbage and go toss it outside since I leave this place for months at a time. I’m so glad I have my sisters look in on the place else all my plants would be dead, and so would my gardens,” she said quietly as she went to the kitchen. 

As she cleaned, she wondered what would happen when she finally told her sisters the truth. Rosa also wondered, what would happen as she started to age, and eventually die. Never had that been a concern of hers. Now, it felt as if she was being short changed. She didn’t have a choice; she would age and die. She shook out of her reverie long enough to take the garbage bag out of her bin and tied it up. “I’m taking the trash out,” she called out to Leviathan. 

“Okay, this is going to take a couple of hours at least,” he called out as she headed back toward the double glass doors. 

“I figured!” she called out again, as she opened the patio doors and headed out onto her deck. The cool morning was beginning to give way to a hot afternoon. She smiled, basking in the heat of the sun again. She took in a deep breath before heading toward the garbage bins. They were stored behind her garage, to keep them from being visible from the street. 

Rosa made her way toward the back of the garage, opening the bin and tossing the bag in. Just then she received another message. It was to her phone, she opened it, the number was unknown. 

“I got you now,” she read out loud. Just as she felt someone push her, hard into the garage wall, she saw an expanse of white hair before she lost consciousness. Dropping to the grass silently. 

Solomon, still cloaked with invisibility, took out both her phone and DDD, leaving them on the grass. He didn’t care if they knew who took her. By the time they figured out what happened to her, Rosa would already be in his clutches and away from their reach. He proceeded to cloak her just as he opened a portal with his magic, pulling her into it, and disappearing. 

Fifteen minutes had gone by, Leviathan came to his feet and immediately sensed something was wrong. “Rosa?’ he called out as he headed briskly toward the doors. The door was still open, then he spotted her cellphones. His blood ran cold as he leapt over the railing, landing in the grass, he ran and kneeled by the phones. He saw blood on her phone. His heart went to his throat. 

He read the last message on her Earth phone, “I got you now,” the first one said, and then the second, “checkmate, Lucifer.”

Leviathan took out his DDD and dialed Lucifer immediately. 

Lucifer was sitting with Diavolo discussing the exchange program for the following year. They were positive that it would work the next year. 

“I think with Rosa being here; it will be less of a shock for any magic-less students,” said Diavolo. He was pleased with the progress Rosa made with both the students and with the Lords. He was not too proud to feel some envy at seeing Rosa look at Lucifer with longing and a love he never experienced himself. Yes, the exchange had worked out well, but, it left him with a feeling of emptiness at the end. He’d found himself staring at Rosa more often than naught. His thoughts were called back to the present when Lucifer’s DDD began to ring. 

Lucifer apologized as he took it out, and went to silence it when he noticed who it was calling, “I apologize Lord Diavolo, but I must take this,” he wasn’t about to ignore a call from Leviathan or Rosa. His stomach knotted up immediately. Something must be wrong. There was no reason Leviathan would otherwise call him. 

“What is i-

“She’s gone! She came out to the backyard, and someone took her, and they sent a message to her phone, addressed to you!” Leviathan yelled into the phone. Both Lucifer and Diavolo had come to their feet.

“What the fuck do you mean Rosa is gone?!” Lucifer roared, “Leviathan I fucking trusted you! How fucking dare, you fail me?! You stay right fucking there, I will be going myself, and fuck, so help me-I will do well on my promise!” Lucifer’s demonic form had exploded into view, triggering Diavolo’s. 

Lucifer looked to Diavolo as he hung up, “I’

“I will go with you,” Diavolo said coldly, motioning for Lucifer to precede him. 

“I am getting my brothers,” Lucifer stated tersely as he headed out the door, not looking at anyone as he stepped out of the palace. He was dying on the inside. He couldn’t breathe, nor could he see clearly. He knew something would happen. He felt it that morning. He should have gone with her. He should have made the time. He could have gone with them both, but, he against his better judgement, stayed. He would never forgive Leviathan if she was hurt. His heart was breaking, but the rage he felt was keeping him together. He made it back to the House in seconds, roaring out, no words coherent enough to be made out. 

All his brothers seemed to appear in seconds. Satan was the first to speak, “What the fuck is going on!”

“Someone took Rosa, we are going to Earth, right fucking now, and so help me, you will need to keep me from killing Leviathan for failing me!” Lucifer snapped. 

Mammon gawked, “What the fuc-what the fuck are we waiting for, let’s fucking go!” he shouted running out of the House. 


	2. Chapter 2 - Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck Solomon

Chapter 2 – Family

Rosa’s head was throbbing with pain. She didn’t know what was going on? What happened? As she started to come to, she opened her eyes in slits, taking in a dark room. She tried to sit up, only to find she was chained and shackled to a bed. She was now spread eagle on a large canopied bed. Rosa became hyper aware of her surroundings then. The adrenaline made her headache ebb as she took in the sparsely decorated room. The large bed, a wardrobe, a couple of night stands along with the lighting were all that were in the room with her. The bed was lavishly adorned, in a gold and burgundy brocade fabric. The room was cold, and only had one window that seemed to have wooden shutters. The walls now that she could see them more clearly, were stone, so was the floor from the looks of it. 

“I’m in a fucking dungeon!” she gasped. Who had done this? Who would dare? The second thought came only after realizing that anyone with a dungeon was more than likely out to get her Avatars. It was the only explanation, at least that’s what her frightened mind concluded. Lucifer’s words came back to haunt her. She felt her heart break then. He was going to be beside himself, as were they all. Then her mind went to Leviathan. Was he alright? Had he been taken too? She tried the chains again, no give there. 

She then heard one a door click as it was unlocked. The heavy wooden door swung open slowly toward her, as the door was to her right, to a far side wall. Her eyes met silver ones, and a rage unlike any she’d ever felt overcame her. 

“How, fucking dare you, let me you, you bastard!” Rosa hissed as she sneered at him. 

“Well, hello, Rosa, I am glad you finally came awake. I wondered if I had perhaps hit you too hard,” Solomon began as he pulled in a wooden chair and set it beside the bed. 

“Hit me, that will be the least of your fucking worries when Lucifer finds out!” she barked back. 

“Oh, I am sure he knows. It’s been a day since you’ve been missing my dear,” Solomon said with an all too sweet smile, a smile that made Rosa’s stomach roll in disgust. 

“They will come for me,” she hissed at Solomon, fury in her voice. 

“Oh, they no doubt would, if we were on the Earthly plane, or in the Devildom. Lucky for us, I have created a warded plane for myself. You are in a castle of my making, in a realm of my creation, you cannot escape even if you were to break free of those chains. This castle is a maze only I can navigate, and your lovers cannot find you here. They would need the help of God himself, my dear, and, let us say, they are not on speaking terms,” Solomon declared with a little laugh. 

Rosa took in a breath and thought to herself, _Please Lu, please help me._

Lucifer was shaking from the effort to suppress his demonic side while on Earth. They’d arrived at Rosa’s house at nearly dinnertime. His brothers had been uncharacteristically silent the whole drive there. He could send their anger and anguish as they stepped out of the two cars they’d taken. 

Leviathan was in the backyard, Lucifer noticed. He stalked back there, Diavolo on his heels, he could sense. 

“What the fuck happened? What the fuck did I tell you?” Lucifer growled as he neared his brother. 

“She came out to take out garbage, she was out here for about fifteen minutes, Lucifer,” Leviathan snapped back in fury. He too was angry and was devastated about what happened. He did feel responsible, he didn’t need Lucifer telling him so as well. 

“I told you, not to leave her side, I told you, they were seeking her out, you failed me, you _failed her,”_ Lucifer bit out. 

Mammon shook his head, “We have to take this inside, the neighbors will hear us and then we’re fucked. Come on, is-is that blood on that wall?” Mammon asked, making all eight men turn to it. 

They stared at it; they could scent that it was hers. Nobody moved before Diavolo walked over to it. “She was clearly ambushed, whoever did this must have knocked her out to keep her from summoning you,” Diavolo stated quietly.

“You said they had a message for me, show me,” Lucifer stated as he turned his glare on Leviathan once more. 

Leviathan handed Lucifer Rosa’s phone. Lucifer clicked the password; she’d given it to him months ago. It hurt, it hurt because Lucifer knew how much she trusted him. She trusted him with everything about her, and they had failed her. He looked at the open message, it was from an unknown number. “I got you now, checkmate, Lucifer,” he read aloud. He looked up and met eyes with Diavolo. 

“Solomon,” they all said at once. 

Lucifer turned on his heel and walked into his beloved’s home, what was about to be discussed could not be heard by humans. His brothers followed him quickly, except for Leviathan who shook his head. Diavolo had stayed behind as well. 

“It is not on you, it’s on Solomon, if anything, this is on _me_. I should have expelled him when he continued to show interest in her,” Diavolo did feel responsible. In fact, it was eating at him now, not only because it would affect the Devildom, but because Rosa was dear to a great many. 

“We fucked up,” Leviathan sighed shaking his head again, burying his face in his hands, “I don’t expect him to forgive me; I just…I-I just hope she does, she was already hurt because of me,” he confessed, agonized about how a fun time had turned into a living nightmare. 

Diavolo nodded and motioned for Leviathan to go inside. “Let’s go,” he said not unkindly. 

Lucifer dialed the number with her phone. He was sure it was Solomon and the arrogant boy would no doubt answer the call. He needed to know she was fine, he needed to know that she was alive. If she wasn’t, he would tear the world apart to find Solomon. 

The others had gathered in Rosa’s living room, feeling both out of place, yet comforted by her things. Satan couldn’t sit. He was pacing in the kitchen, waiting for Lucifer to make the call. Waiting for any indication on where she could be, what he could do. He loved her in his way, and he wasn’t about to let a mortal like Solomon keep her from him. He was demonic after all; he kept what he took. 

“Hello, Lucifer, how are you today?” asked Solomon as he picked up the phone. 

“Return her to me, and your death will be swift,” Lucifer bit out, his voice cold with fury. 

“She belongs to me now, Lucifer. You should have taken better care, you knew what was at stake,” Solomon countered with a chuckle. 

Lucifer’s demonic form emerged so powerfully, it trigged his brothers’, even Diavolo’s as he stepped into the house. “You will not outlive this, I will find you and your death will be the most painful I can devise, and I have a long list of ideas to accomplish that. I want to hear her,” he bit out the last. Inside his heartbreak warred with his fury at being crossed.

“Oh, see that is a reasonable request, after all, how else do I prove you are royally fucked?” Solomon taunted as he walked over to Rosa who was still chained to the bed. Her fury was obvious in her eyes, and though he preferred his women on the submissive side, he suppose it would make sense that Lucifer would have a woman with hellfire in her veins. 

“Say hello, Rosa,” Solomon simpered giving the woman a condescending smile. 

“I am going to enjoy when they rip you apart,” Rosa bit out, her voice was cold and hard, the Lords had never heard her voice that way. 

“I can see the appeal, Lucifer, loyal, isn’t she?” Solomon asked Lucifer after having held out the phone for Rosa and then brought it back to his ear. 

Lucifer had closed his eyes at the sound of her voice. His brothers at that point had gathered around him. They’d heard her reply, Satan had smirked with ill intent. Belphegor and Beelzebub had gripped the edge of Rosa’s kitchen island. Leviathan was leaning against the nearest wall, his arms crossed, looking down at the floor. 

“Let me talk to her,” said Lucifer coldly.

“Just this once, Lucifer, I want to see her hope, only to see it die when you cannot find her,” said Solomon with a jeer. 

The brothers tensed as Lucifer put the call on speaker phone. 

“Rosa, Lucifer would like to talk to you, isn’t that nice?” Solomon taunted. 

Rosa said nothing, she didn’t want to risk angering him and having him end the call before she could hear Lucifer’s voice. 

“Lu?” she asked quietly, but loud enough for Lucifer to hear her. He closed his eyes, memories of her just that morning kissing him with abandon holding his face to her as if he might disappear on her came to the forefront. 

“Just one more push,” he said quietly, his voice devoid of any strong emotion though the effort was taking everything within him. He’d said it, knowing she would know what he meant. He had said as much when he’d first confessed, he loved her.

Rosa’s heart broke, her breath came in ragged as she inhaled. She had to answer him, she knew what he was saying. Another trial, another test, she could do this. If he could do it, she could do this, that was what he was telling her. “…one more night,” she said softly in reply. She wasn’t sure if he heard her, but that was all she could manage. 

The brothers heard her, but only Lucifer knew what it meant. She would fight, she would hang on. That is what he needed to hear. He needed to know he would find her alive, because if she wasn’t, he was certain he may very well destroy everything in sight. 

“Well, you’ve heard her now, I will be making her my bride, Lucifer, she will only answer to me, once I am done,” Solomon taunted.

“Yeah, the only way you can get someone to fuck you,” bit out Mammon angrily. 

Lucifer glared at Mammon but did not chastise him but instead replied, “All this round about way to get to me; I would say I was flattered if you weren’t so beneath me. You are calling down powers you do not comprehend, and I will find you.”

“You are welcome to try, Lucifer. I will enjoy you try and call her to your arms, only to have her deny you,” Solomon stated before hanging up. 

Lucifer was about to throw the phone into the nearest wall when Mammon swiped it from his hand. “Whoa, no, no, this is the only way we can call her!” Mammon shouted. 

Diavolo walked over toward Lucifer, just when they heard the front door unlock. They all turned toward it, tensely waiting to see who would walk through the door. 

They watched as a woman at about Rosa’s height, with long black hair in a half ponytail walked in. She was wearing a black leather jacket, a white tank top and black denim. She was wearing knee high military style lace up boots as well. Her skin was as dark as Rosa’s though her body was far lither than her sisters. 

She closed the door behind her as she removed her glass finish aviator glasses, revealing eyes that were more hazel than brown. She didn’t move from the entrance as she took them all in. Her expression one of shock, though unlike Rosa, it was not fear they saw. 

It was anger. 

“Where is my sister, and who are you?” she asked coldly. Her voice was not unlike her sisters though far more abrupt. She was clearly much younger than Rosa. 

Lucifer backed away from the counter. He knew who she was, he’d seen photographs of her. This was Alejandra, Rosa’s youngest sister. She looked so like Rosa; he had almost felt hope when she’d walked in through the door even though he knew it was not possible. 

Alejandra stared at a winged, horned beautiful man. His eyes were a dark red, his expression unreadable. The other men behind him were startling, but he, he was beautiful in a way she couldn’t place. Something about his stoic posture gave her pause. The wings, the horns, her sister’s secretive nature, her refusal to discuss what was going on. 

“Hello, Alejandra, I am Lucifer, and your sister is my bride,” the dark-haired man said to her. 

Alejandra did the only thing she could do; she quickly fainted. 

As the call ended, Rosa glared at Solomon, “It will be a cold day in fucking hell before I ever enter any covenant with you, Solomon!” she cried out. 

“You will not have much of choice, my dear, my spell is unbreakable, I’ve tried it with a few others before finally getting it just right,” Solomon explained calmly as he walked over to the right side of the bed. 

“You’re fucking disgusting,” she snapped.

“First, we will rid you of your mortality; I can’t very well have you dying on me when I need you to control the Lords, now can I?” he asked as he sat on the edge of the bed. 

“What, what does that mean? What are you planning on doing to me?” Rosa asked, real fear now tinging her voice. 

“Why, I will be making a sacrifice in order to grant you immortality, Rosa. Won’t that be fun?” he asked as he leaned down, his face inches from hers. 

Her breath was coming in quickly, “You-you can’t! Why would you do that! I-I don’t want any part of that!” she cried out as she again struggled against the chains. 

“You have no choice; I genuinely don’t care about you. You are only important because of the pacts you hold, so it’s genuinely nothing personal. Now, will I hold you over the Demons’ heads? Yes, because well, they do want you, don’t they? Just the idea of how they will look when you willingly kiss me, oh, the delicious pain it’ll cause them,” he mused as he pulled away from her. 

“I would never willingly kiss you, even if you tied me to you!” she snapped back in anger as it surged anew within her. 

“Oh yes you will, I will make sure of that. Just rest for now, I will be coming back to take you to the ceremonial chambers so that we can start the rite. You will be my bride, and I will have control of Lucifer, whether you like it or not,” he came to his feet and walked out the door, closing and locking it behind him. 

“God help me,” she whispered. 

Lucifer carried Alejandra over to the couch and set her down. He’d anticipated a reaction, but a dead faint had not been one of them.

“Her sister did the same thing when she was summoned to the Devildom,” said Diavolo as he shifted out of his demonic form so that he would not startle girl further. Diavolo noted that she was as beautiful as her sister. He needed to wake her as gently as possible. He wasn’t sure how she would handle the rest of the news. 

“We totally didn’t need this complication,” said Mammon in a groan. 

“No, we didn’t, but we knew the dangers when coming here,” said Satan as he looked over at the sleeping girl, his expression concerned. 

“Well, we need to protect her too, she’s Rosa’s sister and Rosa would do the same for any of us,” said Beelzebub firmly. 

Lucifer looked to Beelzebub and sighed. His brother was right of course. Lucifer looked back to the sleeping girl and resolved to do right by Rosa’s family. Rosa had taken her time to get to know them all and do right by them. He owed her that much. 

Alejandra opened her eyes slowly, her mind was a haze, she was laying down in something soft though she felt sore, she didn’t quite remember what happened. She felt someone close by, someone was holding her right hand. Her eyes focused on a pair of eyes that were the most impossible shade of gold. She took in a slow breath, reaching out to the masculine face before her, and touched him with her left hand. 

Diavolo could have moved away, but she seemed to need the connection. He felt the softness of her fingers on his face, tentative at first before she laid her hand firmly on the right side of his face. He didn’t dare break eye contact with her, he was sure the Lords were aghast at what he was letting her do. She wasn’t quite conscious yet and would pull away as soon as she was. 

He was breathtaking, Alejandra realized as her vision focused. She then realized she was holding a stranger’s face, in her sister’s living room, with her sister nowhere in sight. She pulled back immediately, she realized where she was, so she sat up immediately, she then realized that her hand was still being held by the vision before her. 

Diavolo watched her come to realized where she was, and as she sat up, she held onto his hand. He wasn’t certain what to feel until her eyes met his again and she held his gaze. 

“I didn’t dream anything, did I?” she asked quietly before looking around the room again.

“Sadly, no, we are not here to do you and yours any harm, but, someone else has, and it has spurred us to intervene,” said Diavolo, drawing her attention again. He rather liked her eyes on him. This was going far better than it had with her sister. 

“Where is my sister?” she asked in a whisper. Her fear came to the forefront then. Something was wrong with Rosa, and they weren’t telling her. Alejandra couldn’t take it. She’d already lost her parents; she couldn’t lose Rosa too. 

Lucifer answered her, “She was kidnapped this morning,” his voice was emotionless, his face solemn as he spoke it. 

“Wh-what, what the fuck? Why? From where-here?!” she demanded as she released Diavolo’s hand and came to her feet, facing Lucifer. 

“Yes, to get to the rest of us. Your sister is…,” Lucifer trailed off, but Mammon shook his head.

“Your sister’s our wife, okay? Yeah, I said it-we kinda made a promise to her and we fucking blew it!” Mammon bit out, looking away from Alejandra. 

“Wait, what? She’s married to all of you?!” she demanded looking around the room.

Diavolo laughed some, “Not me.”

Alejandra looked back to Diavolo and blinked, “Noted.”

She then turned back to the other seven men and shook her head, “Why-you know, I don’t give a fuck, what I want to know, is where my sister was when she was taken and who the fuck wants her, what the fuck are you?!” she demanded, having reached the end of her patience. 

Satan sighed out and replied, “We haven’t figured out where she is, the bastard who took her is named Solomon and we are the seven Lords of Hell. We are the Avatars of the Seven Deadly Sins, I am Satan, Lord of Wrath, the smug bastard you’ve been talking to is Lucifer, the loud idiot is Mammon, this one over here eating his feelings is Beelzebub, the one lounging on your couch is Belphegor and the one over there is Leviathan. The last one giving you a flirtatious look is Asmodeus. Leviathan was here with her when it happened,” Satan added curtly. 

Alejandra blinked, and then blinked again as she sighed out, “I did ask,” she muttered before sighing out, “Solomon, why the fuck is that name familiar too…”

“King Solomon, I am sure you have heard,” said Lucifer looking at the girl. She was not reacting like he’d anticipated. He wasn’t sure if he was glad of it or disappointed. 

“The bastard with the hundreds of wives and concubines, I remember reading about him. What the fuck-he’s, wait, so what the fuck does he want with my sister?” she demanded. Nothing was making sense, but at the same time, she had to focus. Her sister was missing, the details around anything other than that were irrelevant.

“As we said, we are married to your sister,” said Lucifer, “Though it goes far deeper than a conventional union, and we are blood bound to one another. Because of what we are, it means she can summon us at will. He wants control of us all. Your sister would grant him that,” Lucifer said bluntly, he did not have the patience to be delicate any longer. 

“You’re, fuck, how…never mind, okay, so he’s doing it to get to you, does that mean he plans on keeping her alive? There’s no fear of him killing her?” she asked, her voice was hopeful. She could deal with it if she wasn’t going to be harmed. She needed Rosa alive, they all did.

“It is always a possibility, especially if he feels like he may not win. As of right now, we know he has not hurt her, but we do not know how long that will remain the case,” said Satan with another sigh. 

“How do you know she is not harmed?” she asked narrowing her eyes at them.

“He just finished calling to taunt us. He let us speak with her,” said Lucifer coldly. 

Alejandra took in his appearance, he was dressed immaculately, she had never pictured him, but now seeing him, she could not think of him looking like anything else. It was strange to her. Alejandra took in the strain in his face. He was upset, it was more than anger. “You love her, don’t you?” she asked quietly of Lucifer. 

He met her eyes again, eyes so unlike Rosa’s but eyes that held that soul and intelligence he’d come to so love in his bride. “Yes,” he answered simply. Her eyes held an understanding he wasn’t sure he could take. He looked away from her quickly.

She frowned then and he figured she would call him on his inability to watch over Rosa, but instead she asked, “What phone did the bastard call?”

“Your sister’s,” said Leviathan, the first time speaking since he walked into the house. He knew her from the sound of her voice. That was the sister who’d called while Rosa and he were trying to break the password. Alejandra looked over to Leviathan and gave him a once over with her eyes. 

“You were with her earlier, it’s you I heard,” she confirmed. 

“Yes, I was with her,” he said simply. The shame was eating at him. He was the third eldest, he was an Admiral in their Navy. He should have known better. 

She frowned and blinked. She could tell he was feeling guilt, she shook her head, “It’s not your fault, fuck. Clearly this has been a problem from what you’re all saying. Nobody can be on their guard 24/7 no matter who they are,” she said looking back to them all. 

“But, if the little bastard called her phone, I could probably trace it, and it may not give us an address, but it may give us a general location,” she said taking up Rosa’s cellphone. 

“Wait, what are you going to do?” asked Leviathan with a perplexed expression.

“Oh, I haven’t introduced myself, I’m Alejandra, you can call me Alex, I’m the youngest, I’m the one studying to be a lawyer, and I’ve hacked into government agencies just to prove that I can with friends who taught me how because we were bored, and no, I haven’t told Rosa, and that’s how it’s gonna stay,” she glared at them all as she went out to get her laptop. 

They stared after her, watched her leave, go to her car and come back with her laptop. 

“So, what did he tell you?” she asked, and as they explained what Solomon had said she set up her laptop on the kitchen island. 

“Okay, so we know for sure he’s full of shit. He can’t be in another realm even if he has the ring that God gave him. He isn’t God, he can’t create another realm, that is beyond him, otherwise why would he need you all at all?” she said simply making them all frown at once. 

“He’s posturing like every fucking man does, gross. Look, his powers are still limited to what God imbued that ring with; so, if we can find that out, that would be great, but it isn’t necessary. The thing is, we know for a fact he isn’t in the…celestial realm, is it?” she asked they nodded. 

“He isn’t in the Devildom because you would know,” she added, “Which means he is still on Earth. My guess is that he may have very powerful magic around wherever it is he is, because his dumbass is expecting magical intervention; not technological. See, here’s the thing, I’m gonna call him back, I’m going to trace the call. I’m assuming I may just get the country he’s in, which would greatly narrow it down,” she said as she began to open programs on her laptop and began to connect Rosa’s cellphone to it. 

“How old are you?” asked Belphegor with a shake of his head.

She smiled, “I’m 19!”

“You’re a child!” said Satan.

“Are we really-are we really going to get into discussing my youth? I’m sorry I wasn’t alive when the mountains were created, happy now?” she sassed back. 

Satan blinked, “You’re a brat.”

“Bro, are you really going to start insulting me when we’ve known each other for, what, half a fucking hour? Not to mention, you’re _married_ to my sister, you better be nice to me because you’re going to need me to help you break this bullshit ass news to the others, and let me tell you, I’m a fucking _theme park_ of amusements compared to how Anna and Catherine will take this,” Alex said tersely to Satan who had blinked and blushed as she spoke. 

“You all just listen to your sister?” asked Belphegor.

“Err, yeah, that’s how this works, how did Rosa not tell you this?” she asked with a frown. “Before you start in on why it is that we’d be good with it, just realize that as the eldest, she deals with all of our problems. Who the fuck wants that? Not me, fuck. I’m fine dealing with me, and that’s enough,” she said simply as she started to dial the last number. 

The phone began to ring, Alex wasn’t sure if the asshole would answer after calling so recently. She had to try though, and she had to keep him talking. He sounded arrogant and full of himself; she was sure she could manage it. 

“Well, Lucifer, so eager, are you?” a pleasant voice said over the phone. 

“Err, nah, I’m good, so, you have my sister, do you?” Alex asked, completely bypassing an explanation. 

Solomon went silent for a moment before replying, “Did they really get her family involved in hopes that I would change my mind?”

“No offense, actually, nah, fuck it, I totally mean to offend you; the only asshole taking people because his bitch ass can’t get what he wants is you, honey. I know, try to contain your shock,” she said sarcastically as she began her search. The brothers were now gathered around her as she started to work.

“You must be the youngest, I heard you had a bitchy little mouth, I’ve heard of you,” Solomon said in disgust.

Lucifer noted the girl seemed to have smelled blood because she smirked as she said, “I would say that you made an impression in history, sweetheart, but here you are, bottom feeding for attention. I mean, tell me, how does one go from getting a ring from God himself to begging his first born for attention?” she asked coyly. She gave Lucifer a wink making him silently chuckle.

Lucifer smirked at the girl before looking at his brothers who were all suppressing a smirk of their own. The girl was worthy of her sister’s affection. Rosa spoke of this one a great deal, mostly because she was the youngest and still had so much to do, as far as Rosa was concerned. Lucifer also did not miss the mystified look Diavolo had when looking at the girl. The girl had caught his attention and from the looks of things, it was not platonic. He would keep a close eye on the girl, she was his beloved’s sibling, and thus, his family as well. 

‘You know nothing of what transpired between God and me!” Solomon snapped. His fury at being dismissed as nothing more than a bottom dweller clearly hit its mark, Lucifer was pleased to note. 

“Oh, okay, so, you _aren’t_ chasing after Lucifer like a schoolgirl? Did I miss something?” she asked with a smirk of her own as she looked at Lucifer and she mouthed; _you look like you get that a lot._

Lucifer chuckled, she really was clever, he looked up to see Satan with a hand over his mouth suppressing a laugh. 

“Is that what they told you?” Solomon asked in a growl.

“So I _was_ right, good to know, so, look, I’m not interested in the politics of this psychotic trip you’re taking, but I’m gonna tell you this; from what I’m gathering, you’re doing a fantastic job of pissing off two whole realms, and thus upsetting a balance, and that means the… _Celestial Ream_? Yeah, they’re gonna get involved…now, how is that going to play into your little plans sweetie?” Alex was taking a gamble, but she needed to pretend to underestimate him. She figured he had a contingency plan in case that happened. She just needed to keep him talking for another twenty seconds. 

“You think they’ll be going out of their way to help, _them_ , you know little of the history, much like your sister. Why else would she willingly tie herself to them?” Solomon taunted her, it made Alex furious.

Alex bit her tongue but decided to reply, “Maybe the prospect of having to be stuck with a guy like you was enough to send her over the edge? I mean, I’m looking at them right now and, _damn_ ,” she joked as she grinned, ten more seconds. 

“Ugh, of course you would have the same tastes as your sister, “Solomon growled again, the disgust in his voice evident again, though the anger was starting to overcome it all.

“I mean, no doubt she called you on your shit early on because my sister’s nobody’s fool. I mean, you literally had to kidnap her to get her, asshole, let’s not talk about lack of taste, or self-preservation for that matter. Doesn’t matter though, bippity boppity boo, _I found you_ ,” she said before she disconnected the call, as the call was done tracing. 

She shook the feeling of disgust off as she pipped up, “Fucking gross ass piece of shit, okay, yeah, no actual city, but we’ve narrowed it down, they’re in Scotland somewhere,” she said looking up to Lucifer. 

He sighed out and said with a small smile, “You are very much like your sister.” She really was Lucifer realized. Strong, fierce, and with a sharp mouth. The girl would do well as she grew wiser. Her brashness served his purpose though, so he could find little fault in it. 

“Thank you,” she said with a smile, “So that silence on the hacking shit?”

Lucifer laughed, “You have it, little sister.”

“Alright then, so, when do we leave?” she asked with a smirk. 


	3. Chapter 3 - Blessings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay! I was stuck with three different stories in my head, including the Heated sequel to Heat. I needed to focus before I lost my train of thought for this. Thank you everyone for their continual support, I really do appreciate you all taking the time to read my work! With all that is going on in the world, I figured we could all use with some distraction. 
> 
> I will be writing another story based on my group of friends, because we're all going a little stir crazy, and figured something wholesomely fun in its way is due. 
> 
> In any case, here's the next chapter!

Chapter 3 – Blessings

Alex watched as the brothers argued about taking her with them. She thought it was cute. This wasn’t up for debate, she was going. She looked over to the golden eyed Demon who had yet to introduce himself, he was looking at her with an intensity she didn’t quite understand. 

She wondered then why it was she wasn’t afraid of them. She looked back to them arguing and she figured it was because of how, _normal_ their sibling-like bickering seemed to her. Alex smiled as they all seemed to agree that the safest solution would be to leave her behind. 

Like she thought, it was cute. 

“Nah,” she said drawing their attention back to her. 

“We are not giving you a choice,” said Lucifer.

“Oh, and how do you suppose you’re going to find him once you get there if from what we’ve seen, he’s keeping her from being able to summon you to her, while she is conscious? You can’t rely on magic and you all clearly don’t have the knowledge of Earthly technology to do this. So, you’re going to go to Scotland to waste time without me,” she said as she sat back on the couch, watching them digest everything she said. 

Diavolo looked to the brothers and said, “She has a point, I on the other hand need to get into contact with the Celestial Realm, perhaps they can help locate her, since as, Alex has clearly stated, the ring is of their kind,” he came to his feet, looking at Alex who gave him a grin. The grin did something to his insides, but he showed no outward reaction to it.

Lucifer sighed, placing a hand over his face, “She will be in danger if we take her with us, perhaps you are best taking her, Lord Diavolo,” he suggested. In fact, he hoped to keep the child out of any of it. She had been a great deal of help, but, what else would he expect from Rosa’s family? In the end though, he couldn’t take her with them, the possibility of her getting hurt would increase, and Rosa would be beside herself with anguish over it. 

Alex shook her head, “Oh no, I’m not going with him, I’m going with you. She’s my _sister_ look, you all may not understand our dynamic yet, but I’ll give you a crash course. My parents died before I graduated from high school. I was a fucking mess, a mess she cleaned up. A mess she walked through our own personal hell with. This was while her bastard ass ex cheated on her. Do you understand what I’m saying? I wanted to die, I lost both my parents in a single night, but there was Rosa, letting us all grieve and be angry and hateful toward her at times, and she just held it down. I owe her, all my sisters do, but I owe her _now._ I’m fucking going!” she declared again. 

Mammon sighed and shook his head, “You’ll get hurt, then your sister will snap at _us_ for exposing ya!”

“Yeah, she’ll know you wouldn’t be able to stop me,” she said dryly. “Remember, she helped fucking raise me,” she explained at their expressions of resignation. 

“Your sister is far more self-possessed than you,” said Satan with a smirk.

“Oh yeah, but you’re missing the bigger picture. I have five sisters before me who taught me _all_ their little tricks. So yeah, she was there when we were all born, but I gained the experience,” she smirked. 

“Your sister isn’t like that though,” said Leviathan with a frown.

Alex snickered, “Oh yes she is, maybe she isn’t like that _to you._ Rosa Maria snuck out of the house, got into trouble, did illegal shit just like the rest of us, she is just a fucking mastermind in getting out of it. The only reason why _I_ even know about it is because she decided to tell us, and this was after our parents died. She literally kept them from knowing, ever,” Alex chortled. 

“Fine, you may come along, but you will listen to me. The moment you disobey you’ll find yourself back here, do you understand me?” Lucifer stated coldly. The tone usually kept his brothers in line for the most part. She on the other hand, simply smiled. 

“Okay, that’s fine! I can see why she loves you, you’re very similar, but, err, you don’t quite have the same effect that she does. Rosa isn’t about intimidation per say; she kinda leads with the unquestionable belief that it is her right to do so, by birth and by custom,” she replied as she gathered her things. 

Lucifer blinked and shook his head, “Are you all this difficult?”

“Like I said, I’m going to be the _easy_ one. I’m younger so I adapt quickly; Anna and Catherine are going to be the problem. Anna is quiet but fucking stubborn. She’s the second eldest, and Catherine is the scientist, she’s, not prone to accepting any bullshit. This is going to throw her for a loop, and I cannot _wait_ to see the look on her face. It’s going to be gold!” she laughed as she finished packing up her laptop. 

“What exactly will they do, it is done, they cannot change it?” said Belphegor with a growl. 

Alex turned to him and said, “What do you do when you don’t like what Lucifer makes a decision that affects you all without consulting you?”

Belphegor winced

“Well, you’re all about to see how she’ll handle it, because it’s going to blow up in her face, even though, like I said, I don’t see a problem,” she shrugged. 

“That is an interesting fact, why _don’t_ you find this startling, you just found out that Demons exist,” said Asmodeus with a raised brow.

“Oh, well, no offense but we’ve had to worry about bullshit ass people more than any of you. At the end of the day, they pose more of a problem, I mean, who kidnapped my sister?” she asked with a shake of her head.

“Point made,” said Satan sighed. 

“Well, let us get going,” said Lucifer curtly as he motioned for them all to leave the house.

Diavolo followed and said, “I will go back to the Devildom to contact the Celestial Realm, I will get in contact with you when they message me.”

Lucifer nodded and said, “Do not expect that they’ll be too eager to help, after all, as Solomon stated, this is _me_ we are talking about.” Lucifer did not expect the help, but he hoped, hoped they would do something because it affected Rosa. Though, they may consider her decision made about which side she was on and might refuse to help. 

Diavolo nodded, “I will make sure they understand what is at stake, Lucifer. They may not want to help either of you but watching the balance tip may be important enough to make them act,” he replied as they headed out the door. 

Alex was waiting for them to exit, as she had the keys and would be locking up after them. As soon as they stepped out, Diavolo looked to her and said, “We will meet again, Alejandra,” his voice had a confidence she wasn’t accustomed to in boys. Then again, from the looks of it, he was no boy. 

She smirked, “Technically we still haven’t met, you never introduced yourself,” she said with a coy voice. 

Diavolo blushed and spoke up, “I apologize, I am Diavolo, Crown Prince of the Devildom,” he wasn’t one to usually drop his title to impress, but now, he truly wanted to impress her. 

She blinked, “You-you’re a Prince, oh crap, well, err, it’s nice to meet you, Your Highness,” she said. Well, there went any flirtation she had in mind. Crown Princes’ didn’t flirt with 19-year-old war mouthed younger sisters. She didn’t know what to say, so at that point she kept quiet. 

Diavolo noticed the change immediately, she closed back up. He sighed, that was the last thing he wanted. “Likewise, Alejandra. I hope we get to know each other better,” he said in his friendliest tone. 

She gave him a polite smile and nodded, “Okay, I apologize for touching you earlier, I, err, didn’t know what I was really doing,” she was blushing now, it was embarrassing to have laid a hand on a Royal, even if she hadn’t known it at the time. 

“No need, I understand,” he said as they headed toward their vehicles. She would ride with them as there was little point to take her car as well. 

Lucifer had noted the exchange and smiled when Alex seemed to restrain herself upon learning about Diavolo’s status. She truly was very much like her sister where it mattered. She walked over to him and smiled, “So this makes us family, right?” she asked quietly. 

“Yes, little sister, it does,” he said with a nod, as he helped her step into their car.

Solomon frowned at the last exchange he had with Rosa’s sister, but he shook out of his thoughts as he heard a scream from the room where the sacrifice was to take place. He’d seduced a girl from a nearby town, luring her to his castle. She’d been foolish enough to trust him and now she’d lose her life in order to grant Rosa the immortality he needed her to possess. He smiled gleefully as he heard another cry, a desperate one trying to call for help. Little did she know the powerful magic that surrounded the castle, making it invisible and hiding it from anyone with magical skill would not allow her cries to be heard. 

He made his way into Rosa’s room, to see her asleep from exhaustion. That would work. Moving her while she was asleep would cause him less problems. It was time for the sacrifice anyway; he couldn’t take much more of the girl’s cries any longer. 

Rosa woke up, to find that she was no longer in the bedroom, and that she was now chained to the floor of a room she did not recognize. She looked around as she came to, to see another woman, chained much like she was, though her face was tear stricken and her cries were cutting through Rosa’s mental fog. 

“The sacrifice,” she whispered, now fully awake with her adrenaline kicking in. Rosa looked toward her feet to see Solomon standing before an alter of some kind that she did not recognize. 

“Stop this, how could you? You can’t just take someone’s life because-,” Rosa had begun to yell only to have Solomon cut her off.

“I can and will, you think I was playing a game? I need you to be immortal, and so you shall be!” he snapped at her without turning around. 

“This is Moira. She will be dying for you, I figured you should know that, since you are so concerned,” said Solomon, Rosa could hear the amusement in his voice. 

Rosa looked to the woman, she was blonde, pretty, very young. Rosa wished she could do more, but she was in no condition or position to help anyone. She then figured, she could try and summon Lucifer. She began to speak the words, but just as she was about to, Solomon turned around. He walked swiftly to her and kicked her into unconsciousness. “I think not, Rosa,” he said curtly. 

Alex hung onto Mammon like her life depended on it as they went through a portal to head to Europe. Mammon was holding onto her too, amused by the normally smart mouthed girl being so girlish in her fear. 

As they cleared Mammon laughed, “You alright little sister?”

“Nope, but that doesn’t matter, thanks!” she said with a shudder as she backed away from him. 

“Are you still you want to do this, little sister?” asked Lucifer as he watched her shake off the feeling of the portal. 

“Yeah, give me a bit, I haven’t exactly done this before,” she got her bearings and looked around. She sighed as she took out her phone and was about to start off her GPS when she noticed her phone was dead. She sighed, “Ugh, I forgot about that.”

“What?” asked Lucifer as he stepped closer to her. 

“You all give off an Electromagnetic Energy that kills batteries,” she said with a sigh. They were in the middle of nowhere, just nothing but expanse of green fields. There was not a town in sight either where she could go and charge them. 

“What?” asked Satan with curiosity. 

“You kill Earthly electronics with your presence on this plane, you also change the temperatures in the room. You make things colder, didn’t you notice, inside the house, I could see my breath,” she said quietly. It hadn’t seemed to be important then, as she was feeling as cold inside as it had been in the living room. She initially thought the air conditioning was up too high. After finding out what they were, she realized what it really was. 

“How much of the occult do you know?” asked Satan.

“Meh, I was bored a great deal of the time growing up since Latinx parents hardly ever let their daughters go out,” she laughed and shook her head, “Yeah, it was like a virginity protection program!” she chortled making Asmodeus laugh. 

“Did it work?” Asmodeus asked with a bright grin.

“Ask Rosa, remember I did say she learned how to sneak out of the house without getting caught? Oh, and my parents had an alarm system too, woman’s a fucking mastermind,” she muttered as she looked around and then looked to Beelzebub who was holding his stomach. 

“You hungry?” she asked with a tilt of her head.

He nodded sadly, “Yes, terribly.”

“Okay, well, how good is your sense of smell?” she asked as she walked over to Beel. He was very tall, she figured he was taller than Lucifer and that was a feat. Lucifer must have been nearly seven feet tall; she was almost sure Beel was very close to seven feet. He had an expressive face, a kind smile. She liked him. 

“What, good, why?” Beel asked with a slight frown. 

“Find us a town,” she said with a smirk, her hands on her hips. 

Beelzebub grinned, “You’re smart.”

“Don’t say that in front of the others, save Rosa, they’d never believe you,” she muttered as she began to follow him as he led them down the dirt path. 

Asmo walked over to Alex and said, “Okay, dirt on your sister!”

“Oh, and you think I’m just gonna had that kinda stuff for free, or at all? I don’t know you very well,” she joked with a grin. 

Asmo grinned, “We’re your brothers-in-law so to speak, and your sister is cagey and doesn’t say much.”

“Rosa isn’t cagey, she’s not stupid,” she laughed making Asmo smirk. 

“What is she like with all of you?” asked Belphegor as he came to walk to her other side. 

“Fair, see the reason this works is because she doesn’t wield her status as the eldest often. She does what she can for us, we get that. No, we don’t always agree with her decisions, but she hardly makes mistakes so it’s difficult to fault her. Don’t get me wrong, Anna and Catherine give her more flak, but they grew up with her, so there’s something to be said about that,” Alex explained as they continued to walk. Asmodeus took her hand to help her walk through a muddy portion of the road. It was getting dark, and her vision wasn’t as good as theirs. 

“What is she like with you, though?” asked Asmodeus asked, wanting to be specific. The girl seemed far wilder than her eldest sister, and that was why he was wondering.

“Strict, I mean, I wouldn’t be surprised if after all this she gives me shit for missing class, she expects me to do well though. I mean, the others did well too, See, Anna is a Doctor, Catherine is a Scientist, Marissa is an Interior Designer, Sarai is an Engineer, so yeah, I gotta do something else I’ll never hear the end of it,” she sighed, not removing her hand from Asmodeus. He was holding onto her as one would a young child. She supposed, to him, she really was. 

“What does Rosa have degrees in?” asked Belphegor quietly. 

“Oh, she has one in Political Science, one in Sociology, and a minor in, fuck, I forget because we hardly talk about it. The first two are what make her so fucking good at reading people though. She hardly has to raise her voice, that one,” she said with a laugh. It was true, and Alex couldn’t explain it any better. 

Six of the brothers turn to look at Lucifer who narrows his eyes at them all. Alex clears her throat and says, “Err, you all know that we’re also not demons, right? We’re probably far easier to handle,” she said to them with a chuckle. 

“Nah, we’ve been around you for almost an entire day; you’re a pain in the ass,” Mammon said affectionally as he ruffled her hair. 

Alex hissed at him batting his hands away from her, making Mammon grin. 

“So, I get that Lucifer’s the eldest, what about the rest of you?” she asked with a grin. 

“Then it’s me,” said Mammon with a smirk as she tried to push him away from ruffling her hair but could not make him budge. They were strong, she realized. 

“I’m next,” Leviathan said quietly. 

“Then it’s me,” said Satan. 

“Then me!” pipped up Asmodeus. 

“Then us,” Belphegor motioned toward Beelzebub and then himself.

“Oh, you’re the youngest too?” she asked Belphegor. 

He nodded, “How did it feel having so many others ahead of you, and have them be successful?”

“No pressure, actually. I know it sounds backward but at one point you realize the comparison is ridiculous because, let me be honest, the others would _never_ do this, but, my doing this will help Rosa, so, how successful are they really if when something like this comes down, they can’t?” she asked them as they came to a stop. 

Belphegor stared at her, “You are rather confident for someone so young.”

“Bro, have you seen who I’m related to?” she asked with a raised brow. 

They kept walking until Beel finally found them a town. He licked his lips, “Pizza!” he declared. 

She grinned, “Awesome! Okay, so I need to-,” she didn’t

A strike of lightning made her screech and jump into Belphegor’s arms. Belphegor on his part held her close, the sky was dark already, they could see starts, so it was in no way a storm. 

Lucifer growled as he noticed a pair of snow-white wings. He knew those wings very well. As the fog around him cleared, Lucifer’s red eyes came to rest on Michael’s icy blue ones. 

“Hello Lucifer,” Michael’s deep voice resounded around them. 

Lucifer growled, “Michael.”

All seven Lords looked at the glory that used to be theirs with a mix of hate and disdain. Alex was simply staring at the Angel before them. His three pairs of snow-white wings, his beautiful dark skin, blonde long hair up in a ponytail. He was as tall as Lucifer; he was wearing a shoulder and arm guard on one shoulder and an arm guard on the other. His sword was sheathed at his waist. His clothing was ivory and black with gold accents. He was nothing like she’d imagined him. The striking features of his face were only marred by a large scar that came down across his face. 

Michael was stared at Lucifer for a moment longer before his eyes shifted to the human girl with them. Their eyes met, her is shock, his with amusement. 

“Hello Alejandra,” he said quietly. 

Alex squeaked in response. Not exactly knowing what to say. Belphegor was tense as he held her. She figured she would get out of his arms as she moved to do so, he held tightly. 

“Let her come to me, Belphegor, she and I need to have a conversation,” Michael said regally. 

“Fuck you,” retorted Belphegor. 

Alex blinked, “I, err, I think I can do that,” she said shakily. Belphegor reluctantly set her on her feet. She shook off the feeling of indecision and walked slowly toward the angel. 

Michael watched her approach but was interested in how his fallen brothers were reacting to the girl. They were protective, that was new. 

“Do you understand what being around them will do?” Michael asked her point blank.

Alex blinked, then raised a brow, “Oh, is that judgement I hear?”

Michael closed his mouth as Alex gave him a pointed look, “I’m not here to trade barbs with you; fuck, you came to us, I want to know what the Jolly ol’ wizard’s ring can do, my sister’s life is a stake,” Alex said bluntly, making Michael blink at her.

“What makes you think I would that information to a mortal?” Michael asked aghast.

“I mean, you all didn’t seem to have problem giving a sociopath almost infinite wisdom so, I took a shot in the dark,” she snapped back making Michael shut his mouth again. 

Lucifer would have laughed if he didn’t hate Michael so much. His questioning of Alex’s motives was grating though. Seeing the child respond to Michael with her sister’s fire was a pleasant surprise. His brothers seemed to share the same opinion as he heard a few chuckles and scoffs of amusement among them. 

“What He decides to do is not up to you, or anyone else,” snapped Michael. 

“Oh, but what we decide to do to deal with this clusterfuck is frowned upon, right? Okay, see I’m not going to stand here and argue with you. You all have your reasons for whatever it was you did; we have our reasons for wanting Rosa safe. I don’t give a fuck if your side doesn’t like it; I’m thinking of my sister, fuck anyone else who thinks otherwise,” Alex snapped. She was afraid for Rosa, and if the Celestial Realm couldn’t be bothered to think of her safety; she didn’t care what they thought of her actions. 

Michael sighed out in frustration, “Look, Alejandra, your love of your sister is commendable,”

“I sense a but in there,” she said tightly. 

“She chose this path,” Michael stated with finality.

“Oh, so she, naturally has to suffer the consequences of that right?” Alex asked casually.

“Yes,” Michael stated firmly.

“So, what consequence do you all suffer for giving a psychopath infinite wisdom? Oh, that’s right, you all don’t pay that price either. Rosa does, convenient, yeah, I’ll take my fucking chances with the Demons,” she snapped turning around and walking away from Michael. 

“What exactly do you want the Celestial Realm to do about the actions of mortals?”

“I don’t expect you all to do fuck all. What I wanted was some information on that fucking ring, it’s limits, it’s weaknesses, can it be destroyed, can it be removed from his finger? I don’t expect you all to lift a finger to help her; that’s not your game,” she growled out as she twirled around to face him. 

“Your sister chose!”

“…and your side chose to turn your back on me!” she shouted back. “You all don’t get to decide when the concept of loyalty applies to you, or when a family bond ends! She’d walk through hell for me, so fuck you if think that for one second, I’d turn my back on her! You know nothing about us at all!” she finished throwing her hands in the air. 

“Are you really arguing with me?’

“Don’t fucking deflect!” she snapped back. 

Before Michael could retort, Lucifer’s droll reply stopped him dead in his tracks, “Having fun arguing with my 19-year-old little sister, Michael?” his expression was casual amusement at its best. 

Alex kept her peace, she trusted Lucifer to know how best to get answers from him. She was now far too riled to come up with anything intelligent to say. Before she knew what was happening, Beelzebub had pulled her to him, draping an arm over her shoulders and giving her a pat. She felt better, if she was honest. 

“I am sure you are enjoying this, Lucifer,” bit out Michael. 

“Tell me where the fucking hold is, I don’t need your kind’s help. I can get my consort myself. So, tell me where it is, because I am sure that is why our Father sent you,” bit out Lucifer, his arms crossed as he stared coldly at Michael. 

“I thought you didn’t need our help?” Michael taunted.

“I find myself forever cleaning up _your_ Realm’s messes, I was being preemptive,” Lucifer retorted quickly, making Michael quiet again.

Mammon then replied with a smirk, “I mean, it must be hella embarrassing to need _us_ to fix this mess, but, we know, you can’t handle a fuckin’ thing unless it’s fighting us.”

Belphegor then added, “What can we expect, they don’t like getting their hands dirty when it really matters,” he replied coldly.

Michael growled, “You all must be losing your minds if you think your antagonizing will work on the likes of me, but then considering the copy you all keep; it isn’t shocking your standards are so low. 

“I mean I wouldn’t be talking, bro, Solomon’s on your side,” replied Alex glibly. 

Michael looked back to her aghast.

“You gave him the ring, this is on you,” she said with finality. “Help, don’t help, stay, leave, go, I don’t give a fuck. Just remember that at this point, when you all could have done something to fix it; you told me and all of humanity to fuck off, just to get back at Lucifer,” she snapped as she started walking toward the town. 

“Is she always like this?” Michael asked, awestruck.

“Can you just fucking tell us where the damn holding is?” demanded Satan. He was well passed the point of arguing. Seeing Alejandra leaving in distress shook him from his silence. He turned to Michael and shook her head, “You are damning everyone to teach Rosa a lesson, is that the angle? My, and humanity fears us,” he scoffed as he looked to Lucifer who nodded him toward Alejandra. 

Satan gave Michael one more glare before walking off after Alejandra, Mammon with him, as well as Belphegor and Asmodeus. Leviathan and Beelzebub stayed put with Lucifer who was giving Michael an accessing look. 

“What will it be _, little brother_?” Lucifer asked casually, inspecting a gloved hand. 

“He has no choice, else the thread of control they have over humans will snap,” Leviathan concluded coldly. He was staring at Michael who was now glaring at him. 

“He sent me to tell you, that her life has already been lost, the sorcerer has made her immortal,” Michael dropped the knowledge on them without preamble. 

Lucifer felt the knowledge blindside him, “What, he fucking did what?”

“He sacrificed a human life to grant her eternal youth and life. His desire was to keep her alive to use your pact with her,” Michael said somberly. 

Leviathan covered his face with a single hand before he straightened and asked, “Can she die?”

“Not from what we can understand,” Michael stated coldly.

Leviathan looked to Lucifer who visibly relaxed. “If she cannot die, we have no fear of her being killed before we get there, where are they, we don’t have time to play this pious game of yours,” Leviathan snapped at Michael.

“They are North of here, toward that coastline, the castle is not visible to the human eye, or yours,” he stated dryly. “He did not think we would intervene,” Michael added.

“He’s a fucking fool,” Lucifer snapped before motioning for Leviathan and Beelzebub to leave. 

Michael watched them leave before turning to Lucifer, “There is a price for this knowledge.”

“Too fucking bad, you should have started with that before granting us the information. I am not all too inclined to accommodate your stupidity,” stated Lucifer regally. 

“You cannot weasel your way out of this, Lucifer. There is a price, and you will pay it,” Michael stated coldly, stepping closer to Lucifer.

“Or else?” Lucifer stated, his demonic form coming forward as Michael came face to face to him.

“We give her the option of breaking the pacts,” Michael smiled.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes, “You cannot do that.”

“You’ve been wallowing in dirt so long Lucifer you seem to forget what we truly are. Your Lord Diavolo does not know everything, he is still a being living in a world our father created, here you are, being his good little pet, for a life that has long since died. Why exactly is beholding you to him now, other than a happy little habit?” Michael taunted. 

“Fuck you, Michael,” Lucifer growled.

“You will pay the price we set when it comes time, or we break her from you permanently, make your choice, Lucifer,” Michael said with finality before disappearing altogether in a gust of wind. 


	4. Chapter 4 - Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again to everyone who has supported me and this story! Here is the 4th chapter!

Chapter 4 – Damnation

Rosa opened her eyes slowly, her face was throbbing, the memory of being kicked came flooding back. She went to sit up, only to find that she was once again in the bedroom she’d first woke in. This time, she was not chained to the bed. She looked herself over, noticing her clothing wasn’t displaced. She moved from the bed, other than the pain in her face, she wasn’t feeling any different either. 

Rosa walked toward a standalone mirror and noticed that though her face was in pain, there was no physical markings indicating where he’d struck her. Rosa peered into the mirror, looking closely; she could not believe what she was seeing. What little blemishes were on her face, or at least, _had_ been on her face, were gone. The tiny scar on her forehead where Anna had hurt her as a child was gone as well. 

A powerful sense of foreboding hit her. Solomon had done something. He must have gone through with the ritual while she was unconscious. That meant that the young woman she’d seen chained beside her, Moira, was now dead. The pain that tore through Rosa hit her with the force of a train. Her sobs came in gulping waves as she fell to her knees before the mirror. 

Rosa mourned for that poor woman; she cried for Moira’s family. A hate she didn’t know she could feel engulfed her. Her cries of sadness became those of rage. She never asked for this; she never consented! Rosa was now in a fetal position on the floor as she heard the door to the bedroom open. 

She sat up slowly, watching through watery eyes as Solomon walked in, a self-satisfied smile on his face. She came to her feet slowly, facing him, her hands fisted at her sides. 

“You had not fucking right!” Rosa snapped coldly; her rage making it steady, despite her inter trepidation. Her fear was still present, but the adrenaline that came with her fury was helping her stay upright. 

“You belong to me, Rosa, yes, we haven’t been bound to one another, but one step at a time,” he chirped happily, crossing his arms over his chest as he observed the barely contained rage in her voice and eyes. 

“You will rue ever meeting me, Solomon. You will damn yourself for ever crossing my path; when you end up in hell, because that’s exactly where you’re going; I am going to enjoy knowing that it’ll be in their claws your soul will land,” Rosa stated in a rage fueled calm, she hardly felt like herself. 

Solomon’s did not waver as he said, “You should leave the foreboding predictions to your ex-partners, they’re better at them,” he chuckled with a cold smile. 

“Oh, I’m fairly sure they’ll be far too busy tearing you apart to take part in any one on one conversation with you. I will not willingly consent to any binding with you, and though you clearly could make me…whatever it is I am now, bindings _do_ require consent. You cannot enchant me, because doing so would void it!” she snapped.

“Oh, I do not need a formal biding, and an enchantment is good enough for me. Remember Rosa, you are a means to an end, and nothing more,” he replied as he stepped out, closing and locking the door from outside. 

Rosa felt lost, but not defeated. She knew what she had to do; survive. They would come for her, she knew they would. She closed her eyes as she slowly made her way toward the bed. The sluggishness from coming down from her adrenaline rush was coming. She should stay awake, but she knew there was nothing she could do. Rosa had no choice but to wait, no choice but to home. 

_Lu, please hurry,_ she thought as she lain on the bed, sleep claiming her minutes later. 

Alex had stalked into the town, looking like a bat out of hell. Michael made her furious. It was times like those she really wished she had her sisters around her. She made it to the pizzeria just as the brothers reached her. She hadn’t walked in; she wasn’t in the mood to be asked questions. Beel reached her first and smiled kindly at her. 

“You really let him have it,” he said gently.

Alex nodded, far too furious to speak, though she didn’t want to ignore Beel. His kindness was going to make her burst into tears and she didn’t need that; they didn’t need that. Satan approached and said, “You said what we were all thinking, little sister.”

“I would say that I felt a sense of betrayal, but that would imply that I trusted them at all,” she said with a sincerity Satan was not expecting. 

“Why do you trust us?” asked Mammon as he came up on her. 

“Because she does,” Alex replied firmly shaking her head, “Rosa sees through shit so well sometimes wonder if she _sees_ more than she lets on,” she explained, though her earlier ire was beginning to fade. 

“Let’s go inside and feed Beel before he decides to eat us all,” Asmodeus chuckled as he opened the door for her. 

Alex nodded as she stepped in, followed by Beel, Mammon stayed behind, waiting for Lucifer to join them. He needed to speak with him; something about what Michael mentioned did not sit right. As Mammon noticed Lucifer stalking toward him, a dark expression on his face, Mammon shook his head, “What did he say?”

“Nothing of consequence,” Lucifer snapped coldly.

“Yeah, I see, nothing of consequence has you looking like death warmed up; look, I get, you don’t wanna talk about a fucking thing; normally Lucifer, I don’t want to hear it either,” Mammon began, making Lucifer stop and look at him.

“…but this isn’t about _you_ this is about _her,_ and like it or not, you’re gonna need to tell us what is going on so we can help her,” Mammon explained. 

Lucifer growled out his frustration as he moved aside, to step away from the restaurant. Mammon followed him down the sidewalk a bit before Lucifer stopped and said, “His information came at a price,” he bit out.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Mammon growled, “It is in their best interest that we fix this!”

“I am well aware, but I owe them,” Lucifer growled, he hated that despite leaving the Celestial Realm, they could still do what they’re doing. Lucifer closed his eyes; he grew tired of being used. He hated that Rosa was now affected because of who _she_ loved. It was a vicious cycle; one he could not fathom ending. Lucifer needed to focus on finding her first, even if what Michael said was true; that she was now immortal, he would not feel better until she was once again in their care. 

“Lucifer, look, I know you don’t trust me with shit,” Mammon began, struggling to find the words, embarrassed to have this conversation in the first place, “but I do love her, and you are my brother; we will find a solution.”

“…thanks,” Lucifer muttered shaking out of the emotions he was feeling and motioning toward the pizzeria, let’s go in there before Beel eats them out of business,” he added in discomfort, though Mammon looked equally uncomfortable with the conversation. 

They both made their way to the restaurant, they stepped in to see Alex giving a man a death glare and his brothers on the verge of blowing. 

Alex snapped out, “Dude, you fucked with the wrong girl, don’t fucking touch me, don’t put a single fucking hand on me, I don’t know where the fuck you get off thinking that you could touch my ass!” she yelled out. 

Lucifer glared at the man who was now backing away from a furious Alex. 

Beel wrapped an arm around their little sister’s waist and pulled her back.

“No, Beel, no, I’m just going to _talk_ to him,” Alex argued as Beel sat her down in her chair. 

Mammon chuckled, “She’s feistier than her sister.”

Lucifer found his first smile in hours, “Yes, she is.” With that he moved in between the man and Alejandra, the man was significantly shorter than Lucifer, so he had to crane his neck back to look Lucifer in the eye.

“Tell me, is there a particular reason you wish me to remove your hands?” Lucifer queried casually, his arms crossed, his expression bespeaking a calm he did not feel. _Nobody_ touched his family without their consent, _especially_ not his littler sister. 

The man sputtered some before answering, “It wasn’t that big of a deal!”

Alex growled but she was now in Mammon’s vice like grip, making Mammon chuckle, “Calm down, little sister, you’re going to spook the human,” he said with a grin. 

“…fuck that dude,” Alex hissed 

“Scatter,” Lucifer declared to the man, who quickly took his drink and walked off and out of the pizzeria.

They all sat down after he left. Alex relaxed as she sat between Mammon and Lucifer. Beel was now happily eating his pizza, while Alex borrowed a charger from one of the restaurant owners and began to charge her phone. 

“Does that happen a lot, little sister,” asked Asmodeus as he handed her a slice of pizza. 

“…yeah, it actually does,” she said solemnly. She sighed and continued, “Most of the time it isn’t as overt. It’s happened to us all, some worse than others. Sarai was once stalked to her car, after she was done class, and the guy pinned her to her door. She only got out of the situation because someone else noticed her. Rosa being who she is, found out who the guy was, he was another student; needless to say, she got him kicked out, and barred from any schools in the area,” she explained before taking a bite of her dinner. 

“She loves you all very much,” Lucifer stated quietly. 

“She does,” Alex nodded, as she looked at them all she said, “She obviously loves you all too,” she said in a kind tone.

“We failed her,” Lucifer said solemnly.

Alex shook her head, “You’re here, aren’t you? You dealt with Michael who you, I can see, cannot stand; Lucifer I don’t doubt for a minute that you’re worthy of her love.”

Lucifer looked to her and said, “You hardly know me.”

“I said before; she trusts you, that’s enough for me. Rosa seldom trusts anyone; she holds her cards always close to her chest. She let you in, obviously spoke of us to you, she also doesn’t do that with many. At one point I met someone she went to school with; this chick wasn’t even aware that I existed. Rosa doesn’t like to let anyone really know about us, to protect our privacy. I’m not saying this to comfort you; I’m telling you because it’s a fact. You knew the passcode to her phone, to her house, a house she grew up in, a house we all grew up in. The house in which everyone she ever loved lived; Lucifer, she trusts you with everything that matters to her, this bullshit won’t change anything,” she said quietly. 

Lucifer felt an ache in his chest at Alejandra’s words. He did not doubt the sincerity of them, and while taking stock of everything Rosa allowed him. Far more than he gave her; she trusted him completely, and her little sister was letting him know that. 

Alex looked to Leviathan who looked dejected. She then added, “You know she won’t blame you, right?” she asked pointedly making Leviathan look to her. 

“But-,” Leviathan tried to interject only to be cut off by Alex.

“No, this isn’t an argument, I’m telling you, she won’t blame you. I will get in shit for being here, more than you’ll ever hear a negative word about your part in this,” she declared with finality.

“She will-why?” asked Mammon with a chuckle.

“I’m missing class, and, yeah, she gonna snap at that,” Alex grinned and then added, “I can tell her, I came to help you, and she’ll still ask me where it was she asked,” she laughed. 

Satan shook his head, “Your education is important!”

“See, now I know why she fucking likes you,” Alex said with a shake of her head and mock disgust making them chuckle. 

“So ya gonna be a lawyer, huh?” asked Mammon.

“Maybe, that’s what I’m thinking I will do, but I may change my mind just to piss her off,” she chortled. 

“I had four acceptable careers available to me, ‘Lawyer, Doctor, Engineer, or disgrace to the family,” she joked. 

Mammon laughed, “You thinkin’ option four is looking good, huh?”

“It’s looking rather appealing right now, a hell of a lot less restrictions,” she laughed and then added, “Look, all I’m saying is that she loves you, and once she does, that’s where you’ll stay short of you doing some betrayal level shit. She doesn’t just let anyone in; her respect is difficult to gain, practically impossible. I once asked her what it took, she told me she’d have to trust them with all our lives, and yeah, that was fucking eye opening. It wasn’t even about her; it was about trusting them with who she loved the most. Do you understand? You wouldn’t even know about me unless you actively looked. She sure as hell wouldn’t have called me while you were there, Leviathan. You’d have known nothing about me, Lucifer wouldn’t have her phone password, I know my sister, I know what this means,” she concluded firmly. 

Leviathan felt to his very depths how important it was for him to hear this. This was someone who knew Rosa best. She was telling him the truth, and he needed to keep this in mind. All his brothers looked somewhere between relieved and pained. He knew why; Rosa was not here. If she were, this could have been any other day; with their meeting one of their little sisters. It hurt because Alejandra was so much like her where it mattered, and it only served to remind him of Rosa’s absence. 

Mammon liked the kid. He liked before she tried to comfort them, her shouting match with Michael would be ingrained into his mind forever. He couldn’t wait to tell Rosa about it. Far too furious to be afraid, and then far too exasperated to care who she was insulting. The kid had guts, and he liked that about her. 

Alex then looked to Lucifer who still looked dejected, “Did he tell you where they were?”

Lucifer nodded absentmindedly, “He did. As soon as we’re done eating, and your phone charges a bit more, we’re off. I’ll explain what will happen once we’re out of earshot,” he said before he too started to eat. 

Lucifer could not shake the guilt, though his mind accepted what Alex said, and she was right, it was a matter of fact, not emotion. He needed to hear it from Rosa. He needed his beloved in his arms again. He needed to feel her breath on his skin, he needed her love to envelope him like it had that morning. 

_Wait for me, beloved, I will take every moment of pain you live from his very hide for the rest of his godforsaken life,_ he promised her fiercely. 

Rosa woke slowly, to the smell of food. She could see no light, but somehow it felt like morning, she was certain of it. She sat up slowly, realizing her face no longer pained her. The food was still steaming hot, it was a bowl of stew with a side of bread. Her stomach rolled from hunger. She wanted to keep from eating it but it seemed pointless to starve herself out of spite. She needed all the strength she could muster. 

She made up her mind and walked over to the food; it sat on a nightstand, clearly having been set there not too long ago. Rosa flinched from it when she recalled that Solomon could not cook to save his life. It smelled good though, so she dipped a fingertip in, and brought it to her lips. Rosa tasted it and realized it was very good. She sighed, he must have people working for him. 

Rosa began eating her food as she heard the door click open, and Solomon step in shortly after. 

“Oh, good, you’re eating. You always were a pragmatist, food strikes would do you no good, as you would simply live on, while being hungry,” Solomon declared with a small laugh. 

“What little horrors do you have planned today?” she asked humorlessly. 

“Well, I suppose it is time to call your sister who happens to carry your phone. 

“What?” she demanded. 

“Oh, did I not tell you? Your sister…Alex, is it? She called, cryptic little thing, isn’t she?” he asked with amusement. 

“You keep her name out of your fucking whore mouth,” Rosa’s voice had grown dark with rage. 

“My, so that’s what triggers you, it’s good to know. I know where I need to squeeze to get you to comply,” Solomon declared with a grin.

Rosa narrowed her eyes at him as he removed his phone from his pocket and dialed Rosa’s number. 

They were making their way up a dirt road, the wind had picked up, making it feel colder than Alex was used to. She heard Rosa’s phone ring she looked over to Lucifer who heard it as well, his eyes narrowing as Alex took it from her pocket to see that it was the same number. 

“What do you want, psycho?” answered Alex curtly.

“Not a morning person are we, or can your knowledge of common etiquette fit in a thimble?”

“I’ll cram your fucking face in a thimble, let me talk to my sister; I’ll let you go back to your pulling rabbits out of hat gig,” she snapped back. Her voice also carrying the hard edge Rosa’s did.

Alex had set the phone on speaker as they demons had closed in around her blocking the wind. Then they all heard Rosa’s laughter at Alex’s joke.

“Bitch, fucking magician jokes,” they heard Rosa laugh and then added, “Oh he big mad, Alex.”

Alex laughed as Rosa called out, “No, no, no, Solomon, here, show me on this doll where my sister hurt you.”

Alex chortled as they heard Solomon growl. “You are big mad, well, your dumbass should have really reconsidered this entire scheme, but yeah, you’re fucked. So, what do you want?”

Rosa called out, “He just wanted to taunt you, but I think he figured out he’s out of his fucking league”

“Is Lucifer with you?” Solomon snapped.

“He’s indisposed at the moment, from the looks of things he’s trying to figure out if he can book your magic act for the next time, you’re in hell,” Alex said mercilessly making Lucifer smirk at her again. 

Rosa chortled, “Bitch!” she then began to laugh outright. “She means Lucifer’s going skin you alive,” she taunted Solomon. 

Lucifer smirked as he said softly, “I will be retrieving you first, beloved, I will deal with him afterward.”

Before the phone cut off, they heard Rosa said, “…oh, are you _scared_ , Solomon… _you should be,_ ” the call ended making Alex look back to Lucifer. 

“He will be desperate now, he’s losing control of the situation, he’ll soon realize. We need to act quickly,” Lucifer stated as they headed up the last hill toward the coastline. They could hear the ocean, and the caw of the gulls. As they approached the crest of the hill, as Michael informed them, the castle was invisible to them. 

Alex nodded to Lucifer, “Well, he told us the truth.”

“So, he did,” Lucifer stated looking at the area. They would need to wait for nightfall to use their gifts to figure a way into the holding. 

Alex had opened her laptop after walking toward a tree stump, setting the laptop on in, and sitting in the grass. Leviathan followed her to see what she was doing. 

Alex noticed Leviathan and said, “I’m trying to find if any pictures of the castle that _was_ here prior to its disappearance. We may not be able to see it, but knowing the layout would probably help you,” she said quietly as she typed away. 

Rosa was sitting on the bed with a smug expression on her face. 

Solomon gave her a piercing look, “I hope that little fun was worth it, Rosa!”

“Oh, I totally fucking was, he’s going to fuck you up, Solo, and after he fucks you up, I’m going to fuck his brains out,” she grinned as she taunted him. 

Before she could react to what he was doing, Solomon leapt at her, pushing her back onto the bed. He held her down as he placed a collar like necklace around her neck. Rosa’s hands went to her neck, trying to pull the necklace off. 

He laughed breathlessly as he pulled away from her, “Let’s see how much they will want you, when you only serve me, Rosa. I hope you enjoyed your little act of rebellion, because it was your last.”

Rosa tugged, pulled at the collar, trying to get it to release, but she couldn’t. She started feeling drowsy again, a heat emanated from the necklace. It didn’t burn, but she could feel it spreading out toward the rest of her body. Her eyesight began to haze as she found herself slipping into unconsciousness. 

Alex frowned as she looked through dozens of historical photos and paintings of the area. Trying to find the right castle. Many were destroyed or abandoned after the English took over. She couldn’t find the one she was looking for and it was starting to get frustrating. 

Leviathan was beside her, looking through the pictures as well. He then spotted one, “There, look at that one,” he said quietly. 

Alex clicked on it, letting it enlarge. She snapped a picture of it with her phone, it seemed it was painted from just above the crest where they currently were. She came to her feet, walked up the hill and then compared the coastline to one in the picture. “You’re right, Leviathan, this was it!”

Lucifer took her phone as she handed it to him. He nodded, “Good, it isn’t as large as I initially assumed,” he mused aloud, motioning for Mammon to approach him. Alex walked back to her laptop, shutting it down to put it away. 

Beel groaned, “I’m hungry again.”

Alex smiled at Beel, “Sorry big guy, I don’t have anything you can snack on.”

Asmodeus pouted, “I cannot wait to get Rosa so that we can go home. This place is terribly bare. Why he would think to bring my Consort here is beyond me!” he exclaimed with exasperation. 

Satan rolled his eyes, “The idea was to take her someplace remote. He simply did not anticipate that we’d find him. He did not think the Celestial Realm would offer any aide. 

“To be fair, they did so reluctantly,” Alex muttered shaking her head. 

Satan smiled, “You told him off.”

“Err, but was I wrong though?” she asked with a raised brow. 

Belphegor shook his head, “Right and wrong only matter when it’s to their benefit, little sister. They helped because they wanted something from Lucifer,” he explained making Lucifer give him a cold look.

“What? I didn’t know it was supposed to be some big secret,” Belphegor declared with a roll of his eyes. 

Alex looked to Lucifer her expression one of concern, but she didn’t ask the question that hung between them. She looked away from him and let out a sigh of frustration. It was terrible using his affection for her sister in that way. The more she knew, the more she heard from the Celestial Realm, the more she realized the Prince seemed to be far more reliable. 

Her thoughts went back to the last time they spoke. He really was beautiful, gorgeous actually; but he was a Prince. She’d been into him up until she found that out. Alex had resigned herself to just admire him from afar. She could do that right? Nobody would get hurt, she wouldn’t be involved or make an ass out of herself. He probably just thought of her as some cute kid. Though, a part of her mind told her this wasn’t the case. His expression held an appreciation of her, of that she was sure. 

It didn’t matter, she concluded. Alex would simply be grateful for whatever help he gave them to find her sister. She set her bag aside as she sat on the tree stump, resting her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands. They had nothing to do now but wait. She was nervous, though she wouldn’t mention that aloud. 

Asmo went to sit beside her and smirked, “So, to kill the time? Did you notice the Prince was into you?”

Alex sputtered as she looked to Asmodeus. The other brothers stared at him too. He laughed it off with a wave of his hands as he said, “Oh we all noticed he was practically eating her with his eyes, I just want to know if she noticed and what she felt about that.”

Alex shook her head, “Does my sister like this about you?”

“No,” the other six brothers declared coldly. 

“You didn’t answer the question,” Asmo said slyly.

“What makes you think you deserve one?” Asked Alejandra with a sidelong look.

“We have time to kill!” he declared.

“So you figured, gee, I know what I’ll do; I’ll interrogate my partner’s little sister, because well, once she gets out, she isn’t going to hear about it,” Alex stated dryly.

“You wouldn’t tell her?” Asmodeus asked in shock.

Alex gave him a slow grin as she leaned closer to Asmodeus, “How much of your ass are you willing to bet on that?”

Mammon called out, “He doesn’t have much of one so it’s not a sizable bet.”

Alex lost it and started to laugh so hard she fell off the tree stump. “Oh fuck!” she guffawed as she noticed Asmodeus giving Mammon a death glare. 

“Stop being a scumbag, Mammon!”

“Hey, it’s not my fault you are the first case of laughing your ass off,” Mammon shot back making Alex burst into rancorous laughter again. 

Leviathan was laughing alongside her now, unable to keep a straight face after that. 

“Levi!” Asmodeus whined, crossing his arms in anger. 

“Answer the question little sister,” Asmodeus said with a pout. 

Lucifer interjected, “I can tell you she noticed, she is Rosa’s sister, she is not a fool. I can also tell you she understood what I meant once she found out what he was,” he declared coldly, trying to get the argument to stop before it truly began. 

Alex had sat up as soon as Lucifer started to talk, and met eyes with him when he said, “I do not say this lightly; but do not follow that route, little sister. You did the right thing in creating some distance,” was all Lucifer would allow himself to say. He would tell her nothing more, but he needed her to understand the situation with Diavolo without telling her the whole truth. 

Lucifer then realized; he never spoke to Rosa about it. He inwardly cringed, he could hardly convince himself to say it aloud. His brothers didn’t know either; he’d never been bothered by that too much. Diavolo’s interest in Alejandra was disturbing in more ways than one. He needed to talk to his rose once she was back in his care. He needed her to understand why it was she needed to guide her sister from any relationship with Diavolo. 

Alex knew Lucifer didn’t give that suggestion lightly. Something about it spoke ominously of something he clearly knew from personal experience. That along gave her pause. She didn’t harbor strong feelings for Diavolo, but if he somehow did something so terrible that even Lucifer was warning her off; she’d heed it. 

Satan sighed and shook his head, “So are you going to tell them, Lucifer or should I?”

“Tell them what exactly?” Lucifer asked with annoyance. 

“…the real reason why you kiss Diavolo’s ass?” Satan taunted. 

“Satan, I will-,” Lucifer began before his brothers spoke up.

“What, there’s a fucking reason?” asked Mammon, looking between Lucifer and Satan. 

Satan looked to Alejandra and stated, “We lost a little sister centuries ago, but, because he loved her so much, Lucifer bargained his loyalty to Diavolo, in exchange for giving her life, life as a human woman so that she could love the man she cared for.”

Alex took in a breath just as all of the brothers around her seemed to shake with confusion.

Lucifer had transformed into his demon form, “How fucking dare you?” he growled angrily at Satan.

“You…you let us think you did this freely!” Asmodeus exclaimed, covering his mouth.

“Fuck, Lucifer you should have fucking told _us_!” declared Mammon angrily. 

“It was none of your business, it was a decision I made!” he declared, still looking daggers at Satan.

“You see, little sister, you must stay away from him, because of right now, he has one of your older brothers indentured to him, so if you decide to pursue him, understand that,” Satan said darkly as he looked to Alex. 

Alex’s gaze turned cold, “Never,” she whispered coldly. 


	5. Chapter 5 - Penance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never, without her consent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha! Finished another chapter after figuring out some other character development! I have a list now of how these stories should be read, I will add it here just in case this is the first time you're reading my work: 
> 
> 1\. Pinning  
> 2\. Yearning  
> 3\. The Devildom Consort  
> 4\. Heat  
> 5\. Heated  
> 6\. Smoldering  
> 7\. The Devildom Consort - Dearly Beloved (you are here! :D )
> 
> I'd once again like to thank my friends for being so supportive and really helping me enjoy writing this beautiful story! Once again, I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> \- WEM

Chapter 5 – Penance

Lucifer looked to Alex as she spoke, her expression dark as she looked to him. 

“I would _never_ , he…,” she didn’t finish; she didn’t think she needed to. The expression on Lucifer’s face told Alex enough. He’d been manipulated because of his love, and he once again was in the same position. No, she would not give the Prince the time of day for this. Rosa loved Lucifer, and he very clearly loved her, Alex would too. 

“I…,” Lucifer began but stopped, unable to find the words. Alejandra owed him no loyalty, yet here she was, giving it anyway. 

“Does she know?” Alex whispered kindly. Lucifer knew that soft expression. His Rosa had it as well. It was his undoing with Rosa, but with her sister, he simply felt the sincerity of her devotion to her sister. 

“No,” Lucifer said softly. 

“…oh, she gonna _snap_ ,” Alex foretold shaking her head. “If she has been friendly to him in any way, she is going to fucking _trip_ ,” Alex said biting her lower lip in concern. Rosa didn’t often get angry, but when she did, she wasn’t the type to suffer fools.

Lucifer sighed, “Are you certain about that?” he wasn’t so sure, the only time he’d ever seen her genuinely upset was during the Prince’s heat cycle. That entire debacle had brought them together in ways he had not expected. 

Mammon seemed to be of the same opinion because he was giving Alex an incredulous look. He wasn’t so sure either, but then again, they’d known Rosa for a little over a year, and hadn’t really gotten to know her until about five to six months ago when the Prince had decided he wanted their consort during a heat cycle. 

“Oh yes I fucking do, I’m glad I didn’t know this when I first met him, it, err, would not have been a great beginning let me tell you. She loves you, remember? It may as well have been done to her; she’s gonna be furious _for_ you, Lucifer,” Alex explained with a shake of her head. Why didn’t they understand that? If Rosa cared for Lucifer, she’d be boiling on the inside if she knew what was done to him. 

Lucifer looked at her and said, “It is history, and even if she knew, she may not have minded.”

“ _Your_ history, Lucifer. What part of loyalty to our loved ones do you not understand? If she had an inkling, and never said anything to you about it, it was probably to spare _you_ not him, her reaction,” she asked with a raise of her brow. 

“That still does not include either of you,” he groused. He really didn’t want to talk about it. All he wanted, was his beloved back in his arms safely. Her relationship with them was getting increasingly more dangerous, but he would never let her go. She was also immortal now, and the very idea of never needing to part with her, despite how she gained that trait, was a relief. 

Lucifer had felt that relief ripple throughout his brothers. They’d shared a look when Michael had informed them of what Solomon did. Rosa being immortal made it easier for them all to bear. It was difficult to fully love another, knowing full well their life would end soon. 

Back to the matter at hand, he didn’t think if Rosa knew, she would behave the way her sister thought. Rosa seemed to have hardened against some of the worst situations she’d been through, out of necessity. After their first year of being in any kind of relationship; he knew his lady. Being overly angry about something beyond her control wasn’t in her nature, nor was it in his.

Alex didn’t believe him, so she figured she would make her point clear and said, “Oh, okay, well, I guess her ex-boyfriend trying to come back into her life, trying to take her to court for my parent’s inheritance and insurance money isn’t going to be a problem for you, right?” asked Alex with her arms crossed, hip cocked, and a brow raised as she looked at Lucifer.

“What?” he growled as he gave Alex his full attention. Lucifer recalled the details. Rosa had given them a brief glimpse into her passed relationship with the little cretin. His taking advantage of her, offering to marry her when her parents passed away only to betray her in her own home. He’d been ready to skin the bastard alive, but because she’d insisted it was not a problem he had refrained. Now it seemed he was going to live to regret that decision as well. 

Mammon was close behind him, “The little fuck wants, _what_?” he hissed. Mammon was beginning to wonder if any of the males around his consort had any sense of self-preservation. He looked to Lucifer who gave him a look of loathing; Mammon knew it wasn’t directed at him. He was again, in agreement with his eldest sibling; they were going to take care of that matter personally. 

“Yeah, because he was with her during the time we lost our parents, he’s claiming they were common-law, that’s married without the certificate, and therefore, he’s entitled to half of the money she received,” Alex explained. She thought Brian was trash, but now she wanted to make sure that she lit that dumpster on fire. 

Lucifer narrowed his eyes as he regarded Alex with understanding. He wouldn’t let the insult stand, he didn’t care how long ago her ex-lover had wronged her, the fact was he was still causing her problems. He then sighed, accepting this was the point Alex was making. It didn’t matter if this issue happened thousands of years ago, or yesterday; if she was suffering through this, then it was a problem. He spoke to Alex and said, “I…see your point.”

Alex replied, her voice kindly, “Your battles are hers, and vice versa, we understand, Lucifer, we don’t do half-assed familial devotion,” she added the last with a sniff of indignation. 

Mammon smirked, “She wouldn’t tell us who he was, or where he lived…” He was now hoping their little sister would be more accommodating with the details.

Alex didn’t hesitate to catch his meaning she replied enthusiastically, “Pfft, I’ll fucking tell you; I’ll tell you his damn medical history if it gets him off her ass.” 

Mammon laughed, “I see why she never introduced you first; you’re her wildest aren’t you?” Mammon liked her quite a lot. She was far less careful than Rosa, but just as bold in her way. 

“You know it’s funny, I asked our mother once, it was a passing conversation, I liked to talk to her while she cooked,” Alex remembered, “I asked her who, Rosa was the most like, and things like that, and eventually, after asking it of every sister, I asked her the same of me,” she continued and then said, “Mom said I was most like Rosa at my age, so, I’m willing to bet, that when push comes to shove, she’s going to surprise a great many, especially that bastard in that keep!”

Isabel shook her blue and black hair out of her face. She was putting it up in a ponytail, as she read from her spell book. She’d been back on Earth for just over a couple of weeks and was bored out of her mind. 

After being sent to the Devildom to observe a certain Sorcerer, she’d come back after the year was over to give her coven an update. She’d been sent to narc on someone, and she’d have rebelled against the idea had the bastard not been one of those misogynist douchebags. She’d been content with going to the Devildom despite it happening only because her coven had pulled some strings. 

She after all was far more advanced in the dark arts than most of the students who’d attended. That was also, Isabel mused, because most of those who attended were human. She’d made friends though, and that had been the biggest surprise. They didn’t balk at her being a witch, as a matter of fact, they’d never so much as discussed, any concerns; though Isabel wouldn’t have cared if they’d been upset. It felt good though, to talk with those outside of her circle and find some semblance of acceptance. 

Isabel’s amber eyes traveled to the photo she cared enough about to have printed. It was of Asmodeus taking a selfie while she was doing a handstand. Her lips twitched into a smile. It’d been a perfect day; despite the stupid shit they’d done. They’d traveled out as a group to get their hair and nails done while also buying new outfits. She smiled down at her current outfit she just so happened to be wearing that day. It was a day the Avatars of the Seven Deadly Sins had paid for their whole day. She laughed at the thought; her life had interesting twists and turns. 

She then looked to another photo she’d printed out, the one when Beelzebub, Lucifer himself, and the Crown Prince had taken them to Earth for a mini Holiday. Isabel couldn’t keep the smile off her face. She’d had herself a prince on that weekend. She laughed, shaking her head some before her smile faded some. Isabel missed the chaos, missed her friends. After spending so much of her life relying only on herself, the feeling felt strange, made her feel vulnerable. She took out her DDD and looked back at some of the pictures she’d taken of that trip.

She stopped at a picture of Rosa and Lucifer. She’d snuck the picture when neither was looking. The moments she could allow herself to think about relationships, she often thought about theirs. It was impossible; crazy, and more than likely going to get one of them killed, but, it didn’t seem to matter. Lucifer’s expression was, well, Isabel thought, good looking, but the Old Man knew he was, but it was the quiet affection in his eyes when he was looking at Rosa that gave her pause. 

Isabel wondered if Rosa understood, truly understood, the power at her fingertips. Rosa was the oddest of the bunch, because she didn’t seem to fit the group, in that she seemed far too conservative at first glance. Yet she and Isabel had gotten along, they’d often shared looks and had known exactly what one another were thinking. It was strange how that worked, Isabel mused, but she’d liked Rosa. 

Which, Isabel thought, was why she’d started to get personally invested in looking into Solomon. Solomon had been after Rosa like a bloodhound, and once it came out that Rosa had a pact with all seven Avatars, Isabel was no longer surprised. Having that much power at one’s fingertips was a Sorcerer/Sorceresses dream come true. Isabel figured Solomon had tried to seduce or charm Rosa, but neither worked out because Demon Daddy wasn’t about that life, Isabel chuckled. 

After the year was up, she had no other information to gather because Solomon seemed to have disappeared from the face of the Earth. Isabel had asked her Sugar Demon, the Crown Prince for permission to go back and forth between Earth and the Devildom during the break, and it had been granted. Diavolo figured she could help Rosa work on some more human geared classes. 

She frowned, now that she thought of it, she hadn’t heard a single word from Crown Daddy or Rosa for a couple of days. That was unlike them, either of them. She frowned. What the fuck was going on? 

She opened a text window to send Diavolo a message, she needed to know what was going on. 

Rosa looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was artfully coiffed into an elegant updo, to showcase the pair of gold chandelier earrings her Master had purchased for her. She loved the earrings, they suited her perfectly. Gold really seemed to be her color, she mused as she adjusted the gold and lavender brocade fabric that crisscrossed across her chest, looped around her neck and tied at the small of her back. 

Her Master loved this outfit, her maids informed her. Her long lavender skirt with gold brocade matched the top portion. Rosa did not mind, after all, if her master loved it, so did she. The only added accessory was the lovely necklace he’d given her when they married, or so her maids informed her. She’d woken up feeling rather foggy brained and didn’t recall the details. 

Her maids had told her she had too much to drink at their reception, and thus could not recall the rest of the evening, and because of that, her Master, her Husband, Solomon delayed their wedding night. Rosa had blushed at this, thinking about how horrible a wife she was for not being available to him. 

Rosa came to her feet from her vanity, and made her way toward the door, “I wish to speak with him now,” she declared to her maids. It was fair that she apologizes to him, wasn’t it? 

“No, my lady, you cannot attend him just yet, he is working diligently to make sure you are safe. As you well know, there are demons after you, trying to steal you away from him, so that they may control him through you,” the maid declared trying to block the doorway from Rosa. 

Rosa frowned, she remembered that. It was one of the first pieces of information Solomon had imparted. She’d been terrified, but he’d held her close, given her a kiss on the brow and told her he would protect her. He was a great husband for taking this on by himself. 

Something in, Mary, her maid, caught Rosa’s attention and made her frown. It was a hair accessory with three long black feathers in it. Rosa stared at the feathers, the longer she stared the bigger a need in her chest grew. Was she that fond of feather accessories? The knowledge filled her with dread. Something was missing. Something she couldn’t pinpoint. Rosa shook her head. 

“Very well, I don’t want to put an added strain on him. I know he does everything he does for me,” Rosa said quietly before walking over to sit by the fireplace. She’d woken up in a different room, but after she’d been dressed for the day, she’d been escorted to Solomon’s room. This is where she would stay, and she was glad of it. 

Though, something felt off. The room wasn’t right, the scent wasn’t correct. The furniture wasn’t right. What was going on with her head? Perhaps they’d lived somewhere else prior to coming to the keep? Maybe her mind was so addled she confused that home with this one? Rosa looked to her maid and asked, “Mary, how long have the Master and I lived here?”

“Not very long, Mistress. You have resided here for less than a few days,” the maid answered with a bright smile.

“I see, where did we live before?” Rosa asked with a slight frown. 

Mary smiled, “I am not sure, Mistress as you’ve just recently moved to Scotland.”

“…Scotland? I…I’m not from here, am I? It doesn’t sound familiar to me,” Rosa frowned looking far more confused with each question answered. 

Mary shook her head, “No Mistress, you are not Scottish, though, I am not quite sure where you’re from, I am sure you are American though,” she suggested to Rosa. 

Rosa frowned, that did seem correct, “Yes, that seems right, but I must admit, nothing else seems to make much sense,” she admitted quietly.

“It was because of all the drinking, Mistress, you drank pretty strong alcohol,” Mary suggested and then added, “Perhaps the Mistress would like to take a nap? Resting may regain you some of those memories you seem to be missing.”

Rosa nodded, it sounded like a fantastic idea. If anything, it would serve to pass the time. She made her way over to the massive four post bed and sat at one of the sides, she was barefoot already, so all she needed to do was slip into bed. Mary helped her with her skirt and helped Rosa into a comfortable position. Mary fussed a little about her hair, but Rosa let her know she could redo it if need be. 

Her last conscious though was how it was she and her husband met. 

_Rosa woke again, this time the bed she was sleeping in was in the middle of a darkened room. The room was shrouded in a darkness no light seemed to permeate. She looked around, she could see nobody, nothing, beyond the bed she lain in. She sat up, looking around again._

_“Hello?” she asked, though nobody appeared to be in the room._

_She looked then heard a voice, a voice that seemed so familiar to her, yet so unknown._

_“Beloved, are you going to stay in bed all day?” a deep male voice asked. The voice was playful, caring, where had she heard this before?_

_Rosa could not see who, ‘he’ was. She then heard herself reply, she looked to the bed again, and this time, the bed was different. The bed was large, modern looking, not like the bed she’d been on before. Not her husband’s bed._

_She heard herself say, “Come back to bed, mi Rey,” Rosa didn’t know how she’d spoken this, until she noticed, there was another version of herself on the bed. This wasn’t a dream; it was a memory!_

_Rosa heard his melodic, deep voice again, “I would love nothing more, my rose, but I must attend a meeting with the Lord. Come to me, Rosa, I promise to make it worth your while,” the male voice held seductive promise._

_Rosa felt dampness on her face as the room went entirely black. She touched her face only to find her face tear stricken. She looked around, “Who are you?” she called out._

_“You belong to me, tell me you belong to me,” he said, his voice filled with a passion that choked her with its lust._

_“I belong to you, I have always belonged to you,” Rosa heard herself say with a breathlessness that could only be from an intimate embrace._

_Who was the man who spoke to her with lust and longing? Who was he? Was she having an affair? Rosa’s heart grew heavy with the thought of betraying her husband. “Please, who are you, are you my lover, why would you tell me!” she demanded. Rosa knew she was asking for answers from her own mind._

_“Tell me you will always be mine,” the male voice hissed with passion, clearly something spoken as he made love to her._

_“Yes, Lu, always,” she heard herself pant out with lust._

_“Who are you, Lu?” she heard herself asking the darkness, as it too faded._

Isabel threw her phone into the couch before she stalked over to her punching bag and began to kick it over, and over, with a fury she didn’t know she possessed. 

“Fucking bastard!” she screamed at the top of her lungs. She stopped as she broke a sweat. Resting her left arm across the massive punching bag, as she rested her brow on her forearm. 

Solomon kidnapped Rosa. He’d appeared out of nowhere and taken her. The bastard clearly planned the entire thing, biding his time until he could take her from under the Lords’ noses. Diavolo informed her that the Celestial Realm had been contacted, but Isabel knew they would be of no help. 

They were not in the business of helping, Isabel mused darkly, they were in the business of observing the destruction and then judging everyone else for it. She was over their shit, and most people’s. She owed her friend, she owed her for not following her instinct and kicking the living shit out of Solomon. 

Her coven would need to get involved now. He took a woman without her consent. The bastard seemed to forget that witchcraft and those arts were a woman’s trade, and he could exist in those spaces if he followed _their_ rules. Well, kidnapping a woman was a mistake on his part. Worse, that woman was her _friend_ , Isabel growled again as she punched the bag. She needed to go to her coven and do so as soon as could. Isabel pulled away from the bag, walked over to her door and slipped on her platform shoes. She grabbed a leather jacket from the peg near the door before walking over to the wall she had chosen to open portals with. Isabel knew it wasn’t usually allowed to have one in one’s own home; but Isabel wasn’t the kind to follow ridiculous rules. This doorway was for her personal use and would remain so. She spoke out the spell, the portal reacting immediately to her unique enchantment. 

Solomon thought her a novice when they’d first met. The front served its purpose. Isabel had not cared to correct him, since men like him seemed to thrive on feeling they were better equipped to handle a woman’s trade. 

Isabel scoffed in disgust as she walked through the portal, her short pleather skater dress ruffled as she walked out into what seemed like the garden of an abandoned house. She made her way through the overhanging trees and vines, the stone path long overtaken with moss and other green shrubbery Isabel didn’t care to name. Her footfalls were silenced by the sodden earth beneath her, it rained, she mused as she looked at the damp leaves around her, and the welcoming scent of wet soil. 

As she made her way up the steps of the wrap around porch of an old Victorian house, the glamour on the building faded, revealing a beautiful Victorian home, warm light omitting from its windows. 

Isabel walked in without knocking slamming the door behind her as she spoke, “Yo, Madeline, I need to talk to you, we have a fuckin’ problem!” she shouted out to her coven leader. Madeline a beautiful woman of an undiscernible age came away from her indoor plants to look at Isabel. 

“What’s with all the shouting, Isabel, I figured your momma would have taught you better matters than slamming doors and yelling in my house,” the black woman stated as she looked toward Isabel who looked back to her with a chagrin expression. 

“I’m sorry, but Solomon kidnapped my friend, the one who made those pacts I mentioned,” she said impatiently. Her words seemed to stop the other coven members in their tracks, looking between Isabel and Madeline. 

Madeline frowned, “He did what?”

“Yeah, took her from her own garden, Maddie. He was given rules! Like all these motherfuckers he broke them to take a woman against her will!” Isabel growled out as she looked for something to break. 

Madeline looked to another coven member and spoke out sharply, “Cynthia, convene the covens, we need to deal with this bastard.” Cynthia bowed her head, running toward the coven’s main office. 

“Now we’re talking!” Isabel shouted. Finally, she’d get to nail that piece of shit. What they should have done, is given her permission before the end of the school year. She hated being a fucking enforcer, but when it was trash like him; it was time to throw the whole man away.

“Do you know where they are?” Madeline asked bluntly.

“Scotland, the Avatars of Sin are out there as well,” Isabel informed her. Isabel wondered why that seemed like the villain destination of the world. Couldn’t they go someplace remote and tropical? No, it had to be a blustery ass castle, what utter bullshit, she internally groused. 

Madeline gaped at Isabel, “The Lords left hell, for one woman?” She’d never heard the like. Certainly, the were granted a great deal of power through the Devildom, but their power was still their own. Many witches had pacts with one or two of the Lords, but those were witches, not normal women. 

“You must tell me the name of this friend of yours, I need to look up her ancestry, you mentioned she summed Lucifer once, yet she has no supposed magical ability?” Madeline highly doubted it then added, “Didn’t you tell me she was Hispanic? Mexican was it?”

Isabel smirked, “Yeah, so, I don’t know, it’s possible she may have an Aztec priest or priestess in her background.” Isabel was beginning to wonder herself. Though she never went out and directly asked Rosa about her belief system, she had gathered enough to know she was not Christian. Something about the way Rosa spoke of decolonization including shedding away a religion thrust upon her. 

“Hm, and she wasn’t…Christian, you said?” asked Madeline tossed back her waist length braided hair, her green eyes observing Isabel closely. 

“Nah, even her house was devoid of any Christian symbols, I don’t think she transcribes to any belief system, just whatever ethical system she works with,” Isabel suggested as she crossed her arms.

“Well, I will read the bones, and find out what we can about this daughter of _Coatlicue_ ,” Madeline said while motioning toward the direction Cynthia had exited. “Go help her, talk to them yourself. You need to let them know everything you know, and if they grant you permission to go destroy this insect, come to me, I have a few gifts to bestow upon you….daughter,” Madeline stated before heading toward her own room. 

Isabel smirked before turning on her heel and walking off toward the coven’s office. 

Rosa came awake panting. 

The dream had given her no answers. She looked around, she was back in her husband’s bed, she could tell nightfall had fallen, she came to her feet, Mary was gone, and so was the other maid’s name whose name escaped her. She felt a heat omitting from the necklace, so she touched it. She didn’t understand why it would do that. She looked to the main bedroom door and figured Solomon could talk with her now. 

She pulled her voluminous skirts around and up away from her feet so she could walk. Rosa walked out to a hallway, noting she did not recall in which direction she should go. She picked going right, figuring she may as well start exploring. She walked down the sparsely decorated halls, looking at artwork she didn’t remember choosing. Had Solomon picked it? 

It seemed strange that she should marry a man and not pick out where they would live or remember furnishing it. She seemed to remember other mundane details, like her house in Los Angeles, that’s where she was from, Rosa remembered clearly. She didn’t remember how Solomon had wooed her, didn’t remember if they’d had sex, and that only came up because she remembered another man doing so with her. 

Rosa held her head, as a blinding headache overcame her, she staggered, leaning against a nearby wall. The necklace grew hotter, not so much to sear her skin, but hot enough for her to want it off. She tried looking for a clasp, she couldn’t seem to find it. Rosa growled in frustration. 

She then heard what seemed like shouting, that was before it seemed the entire castle shook. Rosa gasped; the noise was coming from the direction she’d been walking. She was scared, but what if Solomon was in danger. She heard something else akin to a roar. She shrank back against the wall she’d been leaning against. 

Rosa recognized that roar, her head began to pain her again. She was growing increasingly aggravated. She staggered down the hallway, swallowing back the bile as it came up her throat, all because of the pain she was suffering through. She finally reached the end of the hall, only to see it branch off into another hall that lead into two different directions. She figured she would go left this time, heading toward the sound. 

She made it down the hall in a far brisker pace, as the headache seemed to ebb again. Rosa then noticed Mary running around a corner, heading toward her. 

“Mistress, mistress you must hide, the demons, the demons are here to steal you away!” Mary shouted in fright. 

Rosa gasped, realizing that was the roar she’d heard. How could she run with her husband in danger? Never, that was not in her nature. She needed to go to him, Rosa looked to Mary and shook her head, “No, you go, I need to go to my husband.”

“He said you should hide!” Mary practically begged, trying to pull Rosa in a different direction. 

“No, release me, I am going to him!” Rosa snapped as she pulled her hand away from Mary and headed off in the direction Mary had come from. The roaring continued as she headed down the last hall, it seemed to open to a large foyer. She heard Solomon laugh, “You are no longer among your kind, where is all that supposed strength?” she heard him mock. 

Rosa walked slowly toward the foyer, as she heard the one voice she remembered from her dreams, “ _Give her back to me, useless boy, she belongs to me, and no amount of your bullshit craft will ever change that!”_ she heard the roar again, she knew that man, was it a man? Her head began to hurt again, stopping her in her tracks. 

Solomon’s voice rang out, “You will never get her back, she belongs to me now, she’s _my_ bride now,” Solomon taunted as she heard another blast come from the foyer. Rosa swallowed, her fear threatening to overwhelm her. No, she had to keep going, she had to find out who that voice belonged to. 

She edged closer until she could see the railing of the hallway that skirted the edges of the foyer. She walked toward it, finally seeing the demons who were supposedly after her. Rosa took in a deep breath as one dressed in black and red, his beautiful wings out behind him, as magnificent as her mind remembered them, the pain was coming back as she stared on, she’d made love to this demon, what happened to her?

He noticed her then, his glowing red eyes meeting her brown ones and for a moment, the world seemed to stop around them. 

Mammon and Satan noticed her next, she looked dazed, and she was wearing something she would never wear. Leviathan noticed this as well, Rosa was by no means a prude, but something like that wasn’t to her taste, he knew this only because she’d seen her closet and clothing. His consort had a taste and what she was currently wearing was not it.

“Her eyes are out of focus, something is wrong with her,” Belphegor growled, Lucifer hearing him as he was closest to Belphegor. 

What caught Lucifer’s attention was Solomon’s lack of concern. He’d done something to her alright, she didn’t seem to recognize him, the ache that caused him fueled his fury. 

“Call to her, Lucifer, ask her to come to you,” Solomon jeered. 

Lucifer growled but looked to Rosa, “ _Beloved….”_ He didn’t know what to say, she was touching her head now, and the necklace around her neck. He looked to Mammon and Satan who’d both turned to him as soon as they noticed her reaction. It was the necklace that was causing her strange behavior. 

Rosa was in agony, what was going on, the necklace was growing hotter, to the point of burning, “Fuck,” she cried out and from deep within her, she cried out the only name she could recall, “Lu!” before she lost consciousness. 


	6. Chapter 6 - Reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solomon finds that the price he set may be too high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY EVERYONE! 
> 
> I am now at the point where I can continue this! So I will now update this until the story ends! Thank you all for your continual support! Here is the order of the fics in case this is the first time you're coming across my work!
> 
> Pinning  
> Yearning  
> In Vino Veritas  
> The Devildom Consort  
> To Kiss the Damned (Happens during Consort)  
> Let's Start a Cult  
> Heat  
> Heated  
> Smoldering  
> Deviltots  
> A Day in the LIfe of Peacocks  
> Diablas  
> Coveting  
> The Garden Party  
> Life's A Circus  
> What's the Number for 911?  
> The Devildom Consort - Dearly Beloved  
> What Wouldn't I Do For You?

**Chapter 6 – Reckoning**

****

****

Isabel shook her head, “Scotland, they’re in Scotland? Did this bastard ever have an original bone in his body?” she demanded of her mother, Madeline. 

Madeline sighed, “Izzy, you need to calm down, it is not befitting you,” her mother chided.

“Oh, it’s easy for you to dismiss my anger! I warned you about him since before dad died! I warned you, and yet you favored him, look at us now? Having to fix this mistake, and now, Rosa is involved! After everything I went through in the Devildom, you don’t think I have a right to be furious? Too fucking bad!” Isabel growled at her mother.

“Your lack of control will be your undoing!” Madeline snapped back.

“Give me what it is I need in order to help Rosa, who has been far more family than you have been of late!” Isabel snapped back. She would be damned if she let anyone tell her how to handle all the misgivings, the rebuffed affection, the dismissal from their lives while embracing Solomon. 

“I only grant you this because it has been decided to allow you to destroy what he has become!” Madeline snapped impatiently. 

“Oh, you mean, the monster you all created. Yeah, strange how it’s me having to clean up your mess, while you tell me how I should react to it!” Isabel growled in return. 

“Make sure Rosa lives while you are going about, losing control. She needs to return to me, we have found something interesting in her genealogy,” declared Madeline. 

“I need to know what you found so I know what I’m dealing with, so, spill it,” Isabel replied, her arms crossed. She was glad they opted to have this discussion in her mother’s study. It wouldn’t do to have the coven hear them screaming at one another. She didn’t care, but if she was to take over as Supreme one day, she didn’t want to cause dissent among them. 

“…she has Celestial blood…,” Madeline stated, slowly. 

“What?” Isabel’s shock was obvious. This she was not expecting. How was it possible? Rosa was wholly human with no magical properties. 

“Yes, it is...it happened from what we have gleaned, an exceptionally long time ago, it is no surprise she did not give off any magical signature, so to speak. We want you to bring her to us, so that we assess how great this strength is,” Madeline explained.

“What if she doesn’t want to come along? I mean, she’s been kidnapped, mother. I know her, she’s going with the Avatar of Pride as soon as she’s released. 

“That is fine, she can come to me later, but she must,” Madeline expressed and then added, “Tell the Lords it is the price for allowing you to intervene.”

“No, I will get her here my way,” Isabel stated firmly. She wasn’t going to manipulate them, firstly, because she knew Lucifer. The moment she tried that; was the moment she was dead. 

“As long as you do, now, stand over here and we will get you ready,” Madeline stated before heading over to the door, opening it and motioning for some of the other coven leaders to step in. 

Isabel sighed, closing her eyes. This was it, she either handled Solomon or she’d die trying. 

Mammon had flown toward Rosa the moment she fell to the floor. He could sense there was a magical barrier between him and Rosa, it didn’t matter, he would get to her no matter the price. Right before he hit the barrier, anticipating the pain it would cause as he struck it full force, is disappeared. 

Lucifer had dismantled whatever barrier Solomon cast. He smirked at the wizard, a dark look in Lucifer’s eyes, “Is that what you bring to this, the equivalent of pulling a bouquet of flowers out of a sleeve, my, how _underwhelming,_ ” Lucifer bit out. 

Mammon landed on his knees beside Rosa, she was convulsing, the fear inside him threatened to overtake him. _Not again, not again, not fucking again!_ he screamed inside his own head. He reached for the necklace but as he went to break it off her, it repelled him, throwing him back several feet from her. 

He sat up gingerly, every part of his body aching with residue of whatever magical attack he suffered. Satan was already by her shaking his head, “We can’t take that off here, we need to get her the fuck out of here and away from Solomon, Mammon!” Satan looked to Mammon who approached Rosa again. 

“I think not!” snarled Solomon as he cast another spell around Rosa, encircling her with a glyph of magic. 

Mammon looked down to Lucifer who was already making his way to Solomon. Solomon noticed this and began to throw blasts of flame toward Lucifer. Mammon smirked; Lucifer was impervious to fire. 

Lucifer reached Solomon; but before he could touch him, Solomon wove a hand toward Rosa who arched off the floor and let out a bloodcurdling scream. “Are you willing to risk it, Lucifer? She cannot die, so she will feel this as long as I decide it so.”

Her screams made the demons flinch, Mammon and Satan backed away from her, even as their instinct pushed them to help her. 

Mammon’s heart broke, they promised to keep her safe, her decision to form a connection with them was putting her through a torture he never wanted on anyone he loved. He looked to Lucifer and shook his head. They could not win this way, they would not. 

“Fall back, Satan,” Mammon declared solemnly.

“What-what do yu-

“Fall, the fuck, _back,”_ growled Mammon as he motioned for Satan to precede him back down over the railing to the first floor. 

“Not as stupid as you look, Mammon. Now, back away Lucifer,” Solomon snapped. 

“I will make sure your death is painfully slow,” Lucifer replied in an inhumane growl. 

“I will be keeping her for a very long time, Lucifer; you best remember I hold her life in my hands, _Lu,_ pray I don’t drop it,” Solomon taunted as Lucifer took several steps back. 

“Now, where is that lovely Asmodeus? I think he can help me carry my _bride_ since we are such great friends,” Solomon added with a grin. 

Asmodeus had no choice, either he walked over to Rosa and took her up as Solomon wanted, or he’d do it against his will. The pact he so valued was now one he hated. He looked to Lucifer who understood exactly what he knew were his opinions. Belphegor moved to stand with Alex who was so struck by the pain her sister was suffering, she could not speak. 

Her eyes turned to Solomon before they met with Lucifer’s, her eyes returning to Solomon. The intensity of Alex’s hatred was clear in her gaze. 

Solomon noticed her then and smiled, “Well, is this the sister, then? My, how uncomfortable this must be for you…”

“I’m going to enjoy as they rip you apart,” came Alejandra’s cold, collected reply. Her voice had resounded in the foyer’s silence, after Solomon stopped torturing Rosa. 

“Bloodthirst…I like that, kid,” Solomon chuckled darkly.

“Thanks, psycho old dude,” she snapped back sarcastically.

Asmodeus flew up to stand right beside Rosa who was now shuddering while unconscious. He never felt such hate, he hesitated to touch her. After everything she suffered through, after the trust she earned from them all; he would be handing her off to the last person she belonged with.

Lucifer watched as Asmodeus picked her up, gingerly. Lucifer knew it pained him, he could see it in his face. He began walking toward Solomon, Asmodeus’ eyes on Rosa’s face. 

“Yeah, see, I don’t fucking think so, you trick ass bitch,” came a new voice, Lucifer looked to notice Isabel. 

Solomon glared, “What the hell are you doing here?”

“What the fuck do you think I’m doing here, genius? First off, congrats on being the fucking cliché to a fucking T. I, love what you’ve done with the place, very Walmart, Great Value Hogwarts,” Isabel snapped as she walked into the fray. She’d assessed the situation, and it wasn’t good. She didn’t even know who it was who held Belphegor’s hands, but from the looks of her, she was related to Rosa. 

Rosa was in Asmo’s arms, and Lucifer was mere feet from Solomon. This could go south in a matter of moments. “Let her go, you fuckwit, she ain’t gonna give you what you want, you I both know why…”

Solomon narrowed his eyes at her, “It can be worked around….”

“I knew you were a fool, but I didn’t think you were in denial about it; she has Celestial blood in her, no matter what you do, your magic cannot control her forever,” Isabel shouted back, drawing the attention of the Lords to her. 

“What?” asked Lucifer with growl.

“Yeah, that’s how she could summon you without a single magical property in her body. That’s part of the reason he wants her. That’s why he made her immortal,” Isabel growled at Solomon’s expression of shock she smiled.

“What, did you think dad taught you _everything_ , Solomon?” Isabel taunted. 

“Your father favoring me still hurts, does it?” Solomon replied with a shake of his head, “He always did say you were far too emotional to be great.”

“Yeah, if he could see you now, throwing a fit because the Lords of Hell want nothing to do with you, I’m impressed,” Isabel shot back with a roll of her eyes. 

“Don’t kill the messenger, Iz, after all, they were his last words,” Solomon replied with a smirk. 

“…Dad died in an accident,” Isabel replied coldly.

“I thought you were well passed the point of believing in fairy tales, Izzy. Your father was going to give you what was always meant for me. I couldn’t have that-,” Solomon didn’t get to finish before Isabel was fired a wave of dark fire at him. 

Isabel’s couldn’t believe it; her heart would break if it weren’t already shattered beyond repair. Everything she’d been told was a lie. Her father, a great alchemist took both Solomon and Isabel into instruction at the same time. Her father never supported her as he did Solomon. In the end, it took his life. Isabel wanted to say she was immune to the pain; immune to the sense of loss and betrayal; she wasn’t, not even close. 

Lucifer moved; Isabel provided the distraction he needed. He leapt over the railing and landed before Asmodeus, “Hand her to me…”

“If…

“Asmodeus, hand me, my bride, or I will fucking beat the living hell out of you. Whatever you are beholden to is on you, I am taking her home, we will remove the necklace later, _hand her to me!”_ He roared the last making Asmodeus jump. 

Isabel was throwing everything she had at Solomon who was far too busy deflecting and attacking Isabel to note what was happening. 

Asmodeus handed Rosa over to Lucifer, he enveloped her in his arms cradling her to him, bridal style. He flew down to where Alejandra and Belphegor were standing, “We are taking them out of here, Satan, Beel, Mammon, stay with Isabel, the rest of you are with me; Asmodeus, I want you to stay here as well, as he can summon you wherever it is we may go,” Lucifer looked back to Isabel who was up the stairs already. 

He wanted to be the one who ended the bastard’s life, but Rosa took precedence. If Solomon managed to live through the witch, he would make sure he didn’t survive again. 

Leviathan and Belphegor followed Lucifer out, as Leviathan picked Alejandra up, “Come on, lil’ sis, we need to move fast,” he said as he picked Alex up. 

“You are ridiculous, he never loved you!” shouted Solomon as he cackled. 

“Who. The fuck. Asked. You, bitch!” Isabel yelled out, she knew the Old Man took Rosa away. That’s what she’d hoped. She couldn’t fight him if Rosa was near enough to torture. Solomon moved back until he was down the hall, halting his attacks altogether. 

“Asmodeus, I command you…” began Solomon with a regal air. 

Isabel stopped, her heart rose to her throat, as she looked at Asmodeus who was looking devastated about what he was being made to do. She knew he could not fight the power of the pact. They had a terse relationship now, but she never wanted to do this. Isabel knew she would have no choice; Solomon would not give her a choice. 

“…attack Isabel!” Solomon shouted. 

Before she knew what was going on, Beel had flown up, and pinned Asmodeus to the nearest wall. “I think the fuck not,” Beelzebub growled at Solomon. 

Isabel smirked as she moved swiftly, catching Solomon by surprise by kicking him in the stomach, sending him sliding down on the floor until he rolled onto his stomach. Isabel did not let up as she began to throw dark fire at him with both hands, gone was her wand, as it shattered from the sheer force of her magic. 

Solomon who was not accustomed to being physically attacked, tried coming up to his feet, but Isabel winded him with that kick. He couldn’t focus, but he managed to conjure a ward around him, making him impervious to Isabel’s magic. 

Isabel snapped, “You fucking think-,” Satan placed a hand on her right shoulder as he came to stand by her.

“No, I will handle this; we have a matter to settle, and a price must be paid for the wrong he has committed,” Satan’s tone was cold, his demeanor tense but otherwise controlled. Solomon stared at Satan through the magic of the ward. 

“You are no Lucifer, Satan,” Solomon spat out. 

Mammon grinned as he sauntered over to stand to Isabel’s left, “That’s a good thing, because he would never approve to what we will be doing to ya,” Mammon chuckled darkly. 

Satan began to draw on his power, just as Mammon did. Isabel took it as her cue to do the same, “You are sentenced to death by the council of witches, asshole, any last words?”

Solomon came to his feet slowly, “You will never be as powerful as me, Iz, no matter what price you pay, or who you fuck,” he chuckled. 

“No, I won’t. I don’t settle for half-assed,” she shot back before she released a blast of dark fire from both hands. 

Lucifer stepped through the portal he conjured first, Leviathan followed with Alex, and Belphegor stepped out as it closed behind them all. 

Lucifer brought them to the Devildom, as far out of Solomon’s reach as he could imagine. She was still unconscious. “Leviathan get Barbatos and the Prince,” he commanded as he headed to his bedroom with her. 

Alex followed Lucifer; she was on the verge of tears. Seeing Rosa in the state she was in had all but broken her. She wasn’t in hysterics, she couldn’t be, not until she knew Rosa would be alright. Belphegor followed Alex, walking into Lucifer’s room behind Alejandra. 

Lucifer set Rosa down on his bed, looking to her sister who looked ready to break, “Removing the necklace will not be any problem, little sister. I want her here for her safety, and yours,” he vowed. Alex nodded to him, the realization hitting him quickly; Alex trusted him. She truly meant what she said. 

Lucifer turned his attention back to Rosa, who was looking tired but otherwise unharmed. He touched her face lightly, willing her to wake. He then began to speak to her, “Beloved, I need you to wake up now, I know it must hurt,” he began desperately. He cared little if he appeared weak, after what Rosa suffered, he would sacrifice anything to get her to speak to him again. To see her beautiful eyes looking up at him. 

Alex took a seat at the foot of the bed, while Belphegor sat beside her. The brave face she promised to keep was slipping. Seeing Rosa unresponsive, she couldn’t take it. On the verge of potentially losing another loved one; she didn’t think she could take it. Her tears came them, free flowing down her face unchecked. 

Belphegor was impatient, he wanted to go, but couldn’t bear the idea of her waking up without seeing him there with her. He couldn’t bear to stay and see her remain unresponsive. He looked over at her little sister, tears coming down her face, silent sobs racking her body; he knew that pain. He wore it like a second skin. 

Alex began to cry into her hands, the stress of the situation becoming too much. She felt herself being pulled into Belphegor’s embrace as he rocked her gently, a filial affection she needed. She didn’t have brothers; didn’t ever think she would need them; up until then.

“I can’t lose her, I don’t know what I’ll do if she doesn’t wake up,” she gasped in whispers full of fear. Whispers she feared if repeated too loudly, would come true. It brought back the night of her parent’s death. Nobody wanted to tell her the truth, they wanted her to sleep until the next morning. She could not wake another morning knowing someone she loved would no longer be there. 

Belphegor tightened his embrace on Alex, “She will wake up,” he promised, though he wasn’t as confident as Lucifer seemed to be. Belphegor met eyes with Lucifer over Alex’s head. Again, a rare moment where the eldest and youngest brother knew exactly what the other was feeling and thinking. 

They simultaneously turned toward the door as they heard a knock. The door came open as Diavolo stepped in, Barbatos at his heels. Diavolo gaped at Rosa, “What has he done to you?” he asked in shock as Barbatos walked past him to assess Rosa himself. 

“The necklace is the source of her unconsciousness,” Barbatos declared after observing her for a few minutes. 

“What do you do to remove it?” Lucifer asked in a rasp. Every emotion he was feeling seemed to find its way to his throat, choking him with a despair achingly familiar to him. 

“She has to remove it, it cannot be undone otherwise. I’m assuming there’s an enchantment to create the false sense of affection, what happened when she set eyes on you?” asked Barbatos clinically. 

“She held her head, she remembered my name…,” was Lucifer’s solemn reply. 

“I see, so it is possible the necklace’s hold can be broken, but you will have to trigger a strong enough memory to compel her. It will be painful to remove, she needs the resolve,” Barbatos declared. 

Lucifer was confident he could do it, getting her to wake up was another problem. If the necklace was keeping her asleep to keep her in control, there was little he could do. Then he heard Alex’s question, “Is there a way to get into her dreams?” she asked softly. 

All five demons turned to her as she continued, “If the necklace’s purpose is to control what she’s thinking, then it would do it as she dreams. Condition her mind while she is vulnerable to it, so, can you go into her dreams?” she asked again more boldly than she asked the first time. 

Barbatos looked to Lucifer, “Do you wish to?”

“Is that even a question?” Lucifer replied with a shake of his head, “I apologize I-

“-the woman you love, is in a mental coma, my Lord, I say you are well within your rights to be upset,” replied Barbatos with a slight incline of his head. 

Diavolo nodded, “Agreed,” his attention shifted to the young woman in Belphegor’s arms before meeting his gaze. His expression was cold, uninviting. Something clearly happened while they were out on their own. 

Belphegor was livid, but for the sake of the girl in his arms and his consort, he would keep his peace, for now. He turned back to Rosa as Lucifer moved closer to her. “I think we should go for this, little sister,” he said slowly, trying not to push the girl further. 

Alex didn’t have the strength to argue. She figured she probably didn’t want to see what would happen during this anyway. She gave a singular nod as she pulled away from Belphegor, coming to her feet. 

Belphegor came to stand beside her, “I’m taking her to the Planetarium, Lucifer.”

Lucifer nodded, granting his permission as he said to Alejandra, “Stay with Belphegor at all times, is that clear?”

Alex didn’t have the energy the compulsion to argue. She followed Belphegor past the Prince, unable to muster enough anger to be upset over what Diavolo did to Lucifer. She closed the door behind her as quietly as she could.

Lucifer looked to Barbatos and Diavolo, “If you would not mind my Lord, I wish to do this alone,” he said firmly. 

Diavolo nodded, “Are the other Lords still handling Solomon?”

“From what I have gathered, you perhaps can find out more. Isabel was involved, she is who gave us the opportunity to retrieve Rosa with her relatively unharmed,” Lucifer acknowledged. He would need to thank the witch. Isabel kept her promise to be loyal to his wife, he would grant her something in return for that loyalty. 

Diavolo and Barbatos headed out the door, closing it behind them as well. Lucifer looked down at Rosa’s unconscious form. “When this is over, I do not think I will ever let you out of my sight again,” he whispered. He moved to lay beside her, after removing his shoes. Lucifer did this dozens of times but not when it mattered this much. He closed his eyes, and willed himself to do what he could, to bring his Lady back.

_Rosa woke, wincing, expecting the all-consuming pain she suffered earlier. She opened one eye, and then another. No pain came forth. She touched her neck, there was nothing there. She frowned, looking around at a darkened room again. Nothing but the bed she lain on was illuminated. This was like her previous dream when she heard a voice of an unfamiliar male._

_She frowned; she didn’t recall his voice again. No matter how much she tried to find it in her memories; it was gone. Rosa sighed out in frustration; her mind went to her husband again. Solomon wanted what was best for her, that she remembered. She recalled he was in danger; the demons having come for him, because of her. Rosa felt a sliver of fear at that. What if something happened to him? What if he were in danger? She looked around, “Hello!” she called out into the void._

_She placed her head in her hands. Why did this keep happening to her? Then she once again heard voices, one of them was her own, the other a voice she now remembered. Who was he? She came into view, but whoever it was she was speaking to was not visible to her._

_“Beloved, please talk to me,” he pleaded kindly._

_“Why, what difference would it make?” she demanded, her hands on her hips._

_“I would rather you rail at me than your silence, Rosa. I am so fucking sick of your silence. Yell at me, throw something at me, if you must, I cannot say I will let you get away with it, but I certainly prefer it to your polite disinterest,” he admitted in what seemed like a single breath._

_The memory faded again, she knew that voice, the memory caused an ache in her chest. This was familiar, she lived this! “I need to know who he is, who is he?!” she cried out._

_Another memory took its place, she heard herself say, “You wanted someone to care, to need you, I did. I loved you, I wouldn’t say I loved you more than myself, but, fuck, I would have died for you, and it seems in a way, I am. Well, you got it, you won...I have nothing left to give you, so I guess you can just leave me back where you found me.”_

_So, she broke it off? He was someone from her past prior to marrying Solomon. Is that why she remembered him so well?_

_His voice came back, he sounded furious as he replied, “You belong to me, you gave yourself to me, perhaps you forget, I do not rescind agreements!”_

_She was angry now. She belonged to her husband, not whoever this was, clearly, he didn’t care about her feelings. She heard his voice again, a quiet, desperate plea, “Please, do not leave me to bear this alone, I will take any punishment you want, anything all, as long as you never leave me,”_

_Rosa sat up, kneeling on the bed as another memory flooded her mind, “I will pay any price, as long as you are here, please, stay, beloved. You are loved so deeply, I do not know if there is a bottom to this well you filled with your affection,” that voice again, a vocal caress if she ever heard one._

_“I meant it,” that voice came again, but this was no memory._

_“What…who, who are you?” she asked softly, looking around the pitch-black room._

_“You know me,” she heard amusement in his voice as he declared, “You knew me from the moment we met. You distrusted me, you saw right through me at times, and it shook me to my core,” he continued, his voice was coming from nowhere in particular, but Rosa knew. He was in there with her._

_“...I swore there were times I was breathless with the thought of you touching me, kissing me. You were the only woman whose mere existence made me crave her,” he admitted quietly, his voice was tender as he admitted his feelings._

_“...you loved me?”_

_“I love you now, I will love you until our last breaths. You promised me forever, Rosa, and I do not break vows. You are mine, you bound yourself to me, the others do not know this, Solomon did not know this. That necklace around thine neck cannot hold you because of that binding. You are my wife, beloved, he tried to take you from me,” his anger was obvious she could feel it._

_“Who are you?” she asked again._

_“I need you to remember, my darling. I need you to remember who I am to you, what I am,” he declared gently._

_“Why can’t I remember this? Are you lying to me?” she asked, she felt the need cry, but tears were not coming. She looked around, looked at the bed beneath her. It was not the same one she remembered in her last dream._

_“I know this bed,” she replied softly._

_He chuckled, “Yes, my love, you would. You and I have spent a great deal on it.”_

_Rosa blushed profusely, “We did?”_

_“We do,” he amended._

_“I disliked you when we met?” she tentatively asked._

_He laughed, “Profoundly. You wanted to smother me with a pillow, you said to me.”_

_“I_ said _that to you, seems rather dumb to give my plan away,” she muttered._

_He laughed, “You only admitted this to me when you came to your senses and declared your love of me.”_

_“I did? Wait, are you…you’re not human, are you?” she asked the darkness._

_“No, my love, I am most certainly not. Nor would a mere man satisfy you the way I do,” he declared, his tone held a sensual promise._

_“I,” she paused, “I remember waking up, I remember pain, I remember seeing…seeing…I don’t…it was you, I remember you!” she breathed out as she looked around. “Then, my head began to hurt, and then, the necklace! The necklace he gave me began to hurt, burn!” she breathed._

_“I need to wake up!” she cried out._

_“I need you to remember who I am, beloved. I need you to call out my name,” he said to her quietly, his voice sounding closer than it was before. She moved toward it on the bed._

_“I cannot remember, I just cannot recall. I’m trying, and, it feels like it’s at the tip of my tongue, but then I…it’s gone. I need to wake up to take off that necklace. I need it gone!” she said with a determined nod._

_“I beg your forgiveness, my love, for what I need to do,” he said to her, right before her head began to throb with pain._

_“What, what, no, not again!” she screamed as she fell back onto the bed, holding her head with both hands._

Rosa startled herself awake with the sound of her own screaming. She sat up just as three others ran into the room, she was in. Her hands went to her throat, the offending necklace was still on her. She then looked to her left to meet a pair of red eyes with her own. 

“Hello, beloved,” he said in the voice she knew. 

She placed both hands on the necklace, tugging at it, it wouldn’t budge, “It’s like a fucking collar, he put a fucking collar on me,” she realized, “Lu…,” she breathed looking toward Lucifer, “He…,” her eyes filled with tears as she pulled at the necklace again, and this time, the necklace gave, the beading giving way as she broke it apart. 

The suppressed feelings flooded her mind, her senses. She felt like she was going to be sick, Lucifer took hold of her, wrapping her in his embrace as he kneeled on the bed. Rosa’s sobs came then, “I fucking hate him, I never gave anyone the fucking satisfaction but I fucking hate him!” she cried. 

Lucifer said nothing as he held her, her sobs ebbing on their own, “He tried to convince me…I remember now. He…sacrificed someone to…,” she couldn’t finish. She was immortal now, the price a poor young woman paid for her. Rosa rested her head on Lucifer’s right left shoulder. 

“I know, beloved,” he replied solemnly. He couldn’t find it in himself to be upset about that. With her new state, she would spend the rest of her life with him. He would not have to part with her ever. He could not find it in himself to see that as a negative, but his Lady was a compassionate woman who thought of others. 

“You found me…,” she whispered softly. 

“Your sister found you,” he mused with a chuckle.

Rosa’s eyes went wide as she sat up, “Alex!” she cried out. 

“She is here, darling, with Belphegor,” he promised her as he kissed her brow. 

Rosa looked back to the other three demons in the room, then back to Lucifer, “Ya’ll just let my kid sister, who, as a rule, goes about hacking government agencies, with your kid brother, who would do it as a matter of honor?”

Lucifer burst out laughing. 

“Lucifer, what in the love of-what the fuck am I _wearing?!”_ she practically shrieked. Now all of them were laughing from the relief. She looked back to Lucifer who was smiling at her as he rested his brow on hers. 

“You pulled me through this,” she whispered.

“I told you, you would never be rid of me, I vowed it so, and so did you,” he whispered in turn. 

“Even with that necklace on, I remembered you, I didn’t know who you were, but I remembered you,” she whispered, closing her eyes. 

“I am unforgettable,” he teased her softly. 

Rosa grinned, “I did want to smother you with a pillow; thank you for saying things like that every so often so that I recall why,” she replied glibly, she heard Diavolo choke on his laughter. 

“I need to get you out of those clothes,” Lucifer said before realizing what it sounded like.

“At least buy me a drink first, damn,” she replied making him blush profusely. Leviathan chortled as he leaned against the doorframe. 

Lucifer glared at his younger brother, “I will fuck you up, Leviathan.”

“Is that before or after you get her undressed?” Leviathan laughed as he ran out the door before Lucifer could do anything. 

“Don’t be angry with him…no, I don’t mean the joke. About my ending up with Solomon.”

“He should have protected you,” Lucifer stated coldly.

“It happened in my backyard, if anyone is to take the blame, it’s on us all for not doing what we should have done about it, _while he was here and plotting all this,”_ she declared looking between all three demons.

Diavolo gave a nod, “Agreed. A mistake we will not be making a second time.”

“So, is he dead?” she asked of them all. The door opened again, Isabel stepped in, a few gashes on her skin. 

“Yeah, sis. He’s dead,” Isabel declared, though her voice was devoid of any emotion. Rosa came to her feet, pulling away from Lucifer as she walked over to Isabel, who looked both in full control of her emotions, while simultaneously looking close to a breaking point. 

“Izzy,” Rosa began, as she walked over to the petite witch. 

“He…he didn’t stand a chance after Lucifer brought you back here. He was sentence to death for what he did to you, you know? He crossed a line, so, my mother and the other coven Supremes put out a death warrant, and I, had the pleasure of carrying out,” Isabel said, again, devoid of any emotion. 

Rosa could see something was wrong, very wrong, “Sis…you aren’t okay.”

Isabel gave her a smile before she audibly swallowed, “I will be.”

“No, not this time, I can see that,” Rosa declared as she came to stand before Isabel.

“I’ve done this alone in the past,” Isabel admitted.

“I don’t doubt your capacity, Izzy, I wonder as to the point?” Rosa replied. 

“What

“Why are you choosing to go through this alone? You came for me, I know you could have ignored it if you wanted. I know you well enough that no edict, regardless of who it was from would sway you, you had my back, I will have yours,” Rosa stated with a firm. “The blood of the covenant and all that, bitch…”

Isabel lips trembled, but still she didn’t shed a tear, ‘Do you mean that?”

“I’d fucking help you hide a body bitch, I’d say on God, but he seems to be rather fickle, so…” Rosa trailed off with a slight smile. 

Isabel laughed some, “Yeah, I’m, starting to see just how much.” Her laughter was full of self-deprecation as she added, “I’m sorry, for…just fucking off on you after the end of the school year,” she added awkwardly.

“You don’t own anyone in this room a fucking thing, yeah, I said it,” Rosa said, “I know what we talked about, we had one fucked up year, Izzy, so if that’s what you needed to do; you did the right thing,” she added with a frown. 

“He…he was responsible for my father’s death,” Isabel breathed out, “I told myself I didn’t care, because he cast me off long before it, but, here I am again, and I just-I refuse, to give him anything else,” Isabel gulped back the crack in her voice. 

“Well, hon, we know where he’s going,” Rosa said with a small smile.

Isabel looked to Lucifer who inclined his head, “Yes, _my_ Circles.”

Rosa saw her near the point of breaking, so she added, “Thank you, for being there for me, even when I wasn’t there for myself.”

“You don’t have to thank me, sis. You would have done the same for me if you could. I know this. Besides, you, err, need to know, there’s a reason why it was you could summon the Lords without any magical properties to you; did you ever wonder why that was?”

“Honestly, at the times I was either scared out of my mind, or was pissed off beyond logical thought, so, no, I didn’t…what are you telling me?”

“Well, I guess there’s no real delicate way of saying this, but…you have a Celestial ancestor, Rosa. One powerful enough to still flare up enough magic in you even this far down your genealogy,” she informed Rosa with a wince.

“…my life’s a fucking clown car of problems!” Rosa said while throwing her hands up in the air. 

“Hoes Mad; A whole ass clown,” Isabel declared, making Rosa burst out laughing. 

“What the fuck are you wearing?” Isabel asked through her laughter she was holding her sides; she was laughing so hard. 

“Oh fuck, what bullshit, Great Value, Arabian nights on a dollar tree budget is this bullshit!” Rosa declared motioning to herself with a furious expression. 

She turned from Isabel as she headed toward Lucifer’s closet, “Okay, I know you, know, so who am I supposedly related to?”

Isabel cleared her throat as she looked to Lucifer, Barbatos and then Diavolo, _“…Lilith.”_


	7. Chapter 7 - Seriously, what the fuck?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of aftermaths and clown cars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading my previous chapter, as promised, here's chapter 7. I'm going full steam ahead and writing chapter after chapter until I finish this story! I'm rounding it off at 12 chapters, so you all have an idea!
> 
> I hope you all love how this is going so far!

**Chapter 7 – Seriously, what the fuck?**

Rosa stepped out of the shower. After Isabel dropped that bomb of information, she took up her clothing and walked into the bathroom without saying another word. She at that specific moment could deal with no more issues. She’d heard some raised voices, but nothing too alarming, or so she felt. Those few moments under the hot water gave her time to think about what happened to her. 

Rosa knew she didn’t have the time to dwell on her issues. She felt uneasy, torn. She didn’t have the time to sit and tend her wounds, her little sister needed her. Alex was incredibly young, and was no doubt beside herself with worry, and though she needed to decompress, it would need to wait. 

As she dried off, she heard Lucifer knock on the door. She knew his knock well enough to guess, “Come in, Lu,” she called out softly. 

Lucifer stepped in, watching as she wrapped herself up in a towel. He was reeling from the information he was given. He didn’t know what to tell her. 

“Daddy, I recognize that look, I know who Lilith was. I mean, I have been around Beel and Belphegor for some time,” she assured him gently. 

Lucifer sighed, “There…there is more for me to tell you, I think it is time I let you know. I must warn you; you will definitely not like this.”

Rosa sat at the edge of his tub and nodded, “Tell me, Lu,” she urged softly, her expression kind. 

Lucifer leaned against one of the counters, “You know what happened to my sister?” At her nod, he continued, “She was on death’s door when I was given a choice, eternal devotion for my sister’s life. If I agreed, Lilith would get to live on as a human woman, to live out her life with the human male she fell in love with.”

Rosa came to her feet slowly, “Lu…”

“…I agreed,” he said meeting her eyes evenly. Alex mentioned she would not take this well. He wasn’t so sure, Rosa was controlled.

Her voice was whisper soft, “…he took advantage of your grief, of all the-,” the sense of betrayal she felt on his behalf, was so acute, her chest began to ache. Her hands were shaking with the rage. “I will…I will not say, what I want to say to him, for you. I know the position I’d put you in, and…you know, we’ve been through far too much shit for it to come from me; but I’ll tell you this much, Lu, the first opportunity I have to make him regret it; I sure as fuck will,” she said coldly as she began to dress. 

“I made my peace with it,” he said in a hollow voice.

Rosa scoffed, “Daddy, you can’t lie to me. If this were so, everyone would know, because you, don’t give a fuck if anyone doesn’t like the decisions you make. When did you tell your brothers?”

“When we went in search of you,” he declared. Her fury was obvious, he supposed Alex was right. She was not going to take it well, and he wondered if he could love anyone who would. She was furious because he was taken advantage of, it did not change the facts, but it made him feel validated, and that was more than enough. 

“…tell me they were as angry as I am, or I’m going to be chewing out some fucking demons before the end of this day,” she snapped as she started to brush out her hair. 

He smirked some, “They were, so was your little sister.”

“’Cause I fucking raised her right,” Rosa growled, putting her hair up in a ponytail. She was dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans, knee high riding boots and a black off the shoulder, fitted tunic. 

“He is now aware that we are bound,” he declared as he crossed his arms, observing her as she finished getting dressed.

“Honestly, I’m glad we did it when we did,” she sighed as she walked into his waiting arms. He’d opened them as she walked toward him. 

“It’s a clown car,” she mumbled as she buried her face into the crook of his neck.

He chuckled, “I mean we do have a clown,” he mentioned. 

“Leave Mammon out of this,” she laughed some before adding, to be fair though, I’d say Dia has more of a sense of humor than M,” she observed. 

“Granted,” Lucifer admitted with a nod of his head. 

“I mean he also did come up with that circus thing,” she supplied with a laugh.

“Isabel has invited you to attend her at her mother’s coven. They are under the impression they can unlock something in you that we cannot,” he added as he wrapped his arms around her. 

“Unlock…what like, magic? Why though, I mean, I…,” she sighed and shook her head, “You know what, I’ll see what she has to say, maybe this can help. I’m really tired of being the victim, Lu,” she declared. 

“I will go with you for this initial meeting, I want to meet this Madeline,” Lucifer replied giving her brow a kiss. What he didn’t say was what he would do if they were toying with Rosa. It appeared the humans around her forget who he is; they needed a reminder. 

Rosa frowned, “Madeline? Why does that name sound so familiar…” she couldn’t place it, but figured it was simply a common enough name for her to remember. She pulled away and said, “I need to go see my little sister, is Isabel gone?”

“She has traveled with the Prince to the Palace,” he informed her. He wasn’t concerned if he was honest. He only cared for Rosa and his siblings. He too needed to check on them all. “Come along, beloved, duty calls.”

“It does,” she sighed taking his right hand and walking out of the bathroom with him, then out the door. They went to the Planetarium only to find them gone. 

“What the-,” Lucifer scowled. 

“Yeah, see, my little sister’s a little brat,” Rosa sighed but then perked up as she heard a great deal of shouting coming from down the hall. 

Rosa frowned, “Oh fuck,” she said, pulling Lucifer with her as she made her way toward her old room, which was where the sound seemed to be coming from. 

As they neared her old room, they both realized the sound wasn’t coming from there, but _Leviathan’s room._ “I should have known, games, of course it’s games,” she muttered as she stalked off toward the third-born’s bedroom. She knocked and heard Leviathan’s quintessential, “What’s the password?”

Lucifer growled, “Open the fucking door.”

“O-okay!” came Leviathan’s agreement as the door was unlocked. 

Rosa gave Lucifer a smirk before she opened the door herself, “What in-Alex?” she asked as Alex was playing a game against Leviathan, the other brothers sitting around them, eating snacks.

“Hey brat,” Rosa said, drawing Alex’s attention. Alex dropped the remote immediately and made her way to Alex before throwing herself on her and sobbing. Rosa in turn held her tightly, rocking her back and forth. 

Alex on her part knew she was a mess but didn’t care. She feared the worst when she saw Rosa’s condition. The relief Alex felt to see Rosa on her feet was astronomical. “I was so fucking worried!” she cried into her sister’s left shoulder. 

As Alex pulled away, wiping at her eyes with her hands before Lucifer handed the girl his handkerchief. She took it and wiped her eyes before looking at Rosa, “Also, when the fuck were you going to tell me about all this?”

Rosa shook her head, “From zero to 100 in a fucking heartbeat, brat, can we focus on one issue at a time…”

“Well, considering you’re on your feet, I’ll skip that part, and considering I know who was involved, I’ll skip that too, so, my latter question stands, when the fuck were you going to tell me about all this?!” she demanded now, hands on her hips. 

“Oh, that’s cute, I get kidnapped and you all of a sudden suffer from amnesia and forget who the fuck you’re talking to…,” Rosa said with a sardonic smirk.

“More like, ‘my sister is wedded to demons and I have a right to know what the fuck is going on, so spill it and stop fucking deflecting’ kinda thing,” Alex replied glibly. 

“The fuck do you want me to say, I assume they already told you enough, I mean, you’re rather comfortable sitting here owning Leviathan’s ass-,” Rosa said, motioning to Leviathan with a hand. 

Levi frowned and replied, “-Hey I was not losing-,”

Both women replied, “-you totally were,” they said in unison. 

“I was nervous okay?”

“You want me to rip your logic apart here, or in private?” Rosa asked with a small, charming smile.

“Yo, wait, wait, okay, so how exactly do you plan on telling the others?” Alex asked. 

“Haven’t thought that far, well, I have but to be fair, I’m well past the point of caring what they think of my decisions because they’re mine to make,” Rosa said, walking around Alex. 

“Anna is going to freak out,

“Anna was married to an abusive fucking asshole, who we all told her not to marry, and she disregarded us; she can take several fucking seats,” Rosa replied coldly. 

“Dayum, you know I go a few months without being around you and I forget how much of an asshole you can be, though, it’s fucking true,” Alex declared crossing her arms. 

Rosa scoffed before going to the Lords and opening her arms. They all fell upon her almost at once. They were silent, the abandoned game was the only noise in the room. Rosa’s eyes filled with tears, their grip on her telling Rosa just how much they’d missed her; how much they cared. 

Mammon got to her first, so he was holding her body flush against his. He would have sobbed if she weren’t holding onto him so tightly. Seeing her walk in, be herself, love on her sister and then come and embrace them solidified his decision to make a pact with her. She loved them, just as her little sister said. It was difficult for them, him most of all, to accept that any being would willingly love him, them, without some port of exchange. 

“I love you,” she said to them, their arms tightened around her in response. 

Alex on her part was still standing by Lucifer when she turned to him and said, “How are you?” her question was kindly meant. 

Lucifer gave her a smile, “Relieved,” he answered. He didn’t know how to handle such a young woman. Though she accepted his answer with no question. Her sister’s frankness carried over to her well. That same even, honest expression seemed to be a family trait. 

Rosa pulled away as they released her, before turning to Leviathan, placing both hands on his face, “This wasn’t your fault…” 

“I…”

“No, Leviathan, this wasn’t your fault, do you understand me?” she promised as he rested his brow on hers. 

“I failed you,” he whispered. 

“There is no way anyone could have anticipated what he was doing, he made sure of this; I said this to the Prince and Lu earlier, if the fault is to fall on someone, it’s falling on us all for not having dealt with it when he was here,” she replied as she gave Leviathan a kiss on the right cheek. 

He gave her a nod, before she turned to the others and then back to the screen, “No really that’s embarrassing Levi, you’re getting owned by my little sister,”

Leviathan covered his face and groaned, “Come on, the bastards haven’t let me forget it”

“Oh well, fuck, now we’re gonna have it cataloged because I mean, have you ever played this, Alex?”

“Nah, first time, but you know…,” Alex gave a little shrug and a smirk. 

“This is your first time?!” groaned Leviathan. 

Rosa laughed, “Here, let me play against her, Leviathan!”

“Pfft, I’ll own your ass too, this is rated E for _everybody,_ ” Alex taunted Rosa. 

“No really, give me the remote because she needs to shut her trap,” muttered Rosa but before Rosa loaded the next screen she said, “…so about that hacking…”

Alex nearly choked on her own spit, “What?”

Rosa looked back to her sister with a benevolent smile, “Aw, you thought you were slick, and I didn’t know? That’s cute, here, give me back my phone, I want to take a picture of your face, so I send it to you every single time you try it,” Rosa replied glibly. 

“You…but you never said-

“Who do you think got those little assholes who encouraged you to fuck off?” at Alex’s gaping expression Rosa smirked, “…so, you done fucking around? I won’t do it a second time, brat. Next time you suffer the consequences. Try being a Lawyer when you cop a federal charge,” Rosa said, all amusement gone. 

“Yes ma’am,” Alex muttered. 

Asmodeus hugged Alex to him, Alex giving off a choking sound as Asmo said, “Leave the baby alone!”

Rosa laughed at Alex’s expression as she took up her phone, snapping a picture of Alex’s face, “This is priceless, I’m sending it to the others.”

“No!” Alex growled. 

“Now I definitely am,” Rosa said before handing the remote back to Leviathan and asking of the Lords, “What the fuck happened anyway?”

Beelzebub shrugged, “He learned today….”

Rosa’s smile grew radiant, as this was an ongoing joke between them, “I bet he fucking did. I have no doubt,” she wasn’t going to press. She was happy to be there, happy that her sister was fine, happy they were home too, then she frowned some at her sister, “You missed class, right? Did you give them an explanation?”

“Yes, so I won’t be penalized for it,” Alex nodded as she hugged Asmo in return. 

“Can we keep her?” asked Asmo with a grin. 

Rosa shook her head, “Trust me, it goes downhill from here, I would know,” she explained. 

“Hey, what does that me-,” Alex snapped before Rosa cut her off again. 

“Do you really want me to go through the list of bullshit you have put us through in the last five years alone? I have a fucking list, with links to evidence,” Rosa replied crossing her arms as she leaned back against Leviathan’s chair after he turned off the console and his screen. 

“That wasn’t all me!” she defended with a laugh.

“Oh, was it the other little sister named Alex who has a problem with authority?

‘I listen to you,” Alex muttered.

“I can cut you off,” she spat back with a laugh.

“Alright so I have a problem with authority, that doesn’t mean I go out of my way to defy it; I just do it naturally,” Alex replied.

“No, we cannot keep her,” Rosa said to Asmo with a chuckle.

“I have class anyway, I won’t be free until late June,” Alex replied as she kept hugging Asmo. 

The Lords looked to Rosa collectively who shook her head, “Oh no, first off, you all know that isn’t my call. The Prince would have to allow her,” Rosa said looking at Lucifer who was giving her a small smile. 

At Alex’s darkening expression Rosa sighed, “I know, okay…”

“You, he, okay…,” Alex sighed out. 

“Ya’ll are going to trust Lu in knowing what to do. Now that you all _do_ know, it is in all our best interest that we have a united front, at the very least in this,” she stated looking at them all. 

Satan nodded, “I won’t argue this, I agree. Whatever our misgivings, they have to stay amongst ourselves.”

Belphegor nodded, “Agreed,” he owed Lucifer an apology, a large one, and he wasn’t sure how he’d go about it. He would speak with Rosa later regarding the matter. 

“Asmo…about Isabel?” she asked slowly.

“She…is she okay?” Asmo hedged. After what transpired that day, he wasn’t sure he had the right to ask. 

“No, no she isn’t. I know she isn’t ready to talk to me,” Rosa informed him. She was looking pointedly at Asmodeus. He took the hint, it was time they had a conversation, whether Izzy wanted it or not. 

“I will talk to her,” Asmo vowed. 

“Thanks,” Rosa replied before saying, “Did…Lu, have you told them what Isabel said?” she asked, wondering 

Lucifer shook his head. He may as well tell them now. He frowned some, realizing Alex would also fall under that category. He looked to Alex before looking to Rosa whose eyes widened as she realized what he was trying to say without words. 

“What?” asked Alex with a frown. 

“They are…descendants of Lilith,” Lucifer said to his brothers who collectively took in a staccato breath. 

“What, but…oh fuck,” Mammon gasped as he looked over to Rosa and Alex who was now standing beside her older sister. 

“What…what does that mean?” Alex asked of them all. 

Rosa sighed, “She was their sister before she died. She was granted a human life after Lucifer’s vow, because of Lucifer’s vow. She…she is our distant ancestor,” Rosa replied. 

“What-does that mean-,” Alex frowned, trying to make sense of what this meant for them.

“It means you have an Angelic ancestor,” Lucifer replied solemnly. 

“Is that why that clusterfuck was so interested in you?” Alex asked. 

Rosa looked to Lucifer who nodded, he replied, “It certainly had something to do with it. Your sister’s connection to us, did not hurt. With that said, we are certain it will eventually become common knowledge, as these things tend to. There may come a time where your presence here may be your safest option, Alejandra,” declared Lucifer.

“Fuck,” Alex breathed out. 

“As it is, Isabel’s mother wants to talk to me about it; so I may come back with more information, I don’t know,” she said to the room. 

“Are they trustworthy?” Mammon asked of Lucifer.

“I am going with her, they better be, for their sake,” Lucifer muttered coldly. 

Isabel was sitting in one of the Prince’s parlors, drinking tea Barbatos served her. The Prince was handling a matter of state, so she was left to her own devices. Barbatos was kind enough to help tend to her injuries before serving her afternoon tea. 

“You followed my advice,” Barbatos remarked as he set an array of food on a coffee table before her. 

Isabel looked to Barbatos and realized she never spent any time with the stoic butler on their own. She nodded, “Yes, I guess I did. Rosa…she seems honest,” she replied. 

Barbatos nodded and replied, “She cares for you, that is certain.”

“It’s…it’s been a day,” Isabel allowed. She was feeling the fatigue now. All she wanted to do was a have a drink and sleep for the next few days. She didn’t have the energy to do much else. 

Before Barbatos could speak again, Diavolo walked in nodding and smiling at Isabel, “Well, your desire to have a place to live in the Devildom of your own has been granted,” he enthused with a grin. 

Isabel blinked, “Wait, really? I thought it was-you know what, I don’t care, thank you, I appreciate it,” she said with nod a slight bow of her head. 

“It is in a condo, I am sure you will appreciate your own space, since you did not want to reside here,” he chided gently.

“I thrive in my own, thank you, also, if Rosa decides to come along with me, and she chooses a path riddled with waking up her Celestial heritage, will you still accept her?” Isabel needed to know. 

“Yes, after all, unbeknownst to me, they completed a mating ritual,” Diavolo informed Isabel.

“Wait, what?” she laughed then, “The Old Man decided to claim her, finally, huh? I’m assuming he will be her primary spouse?”

“I doubt he would let anyone else,” Diavolo joked some before handing Isabel her keys. “When you’re ready to go, a car will be summoned for you and take you to your new address,” he informed her as he took a seat opposite her and took up the cup of tea Barbatos handed to him.

“Thank you, Barbatos. Now, Isabel, what happened with Solomon?” Diavolo asked, his question was kindly given, but Isabel knew it was all business. 

“After Lucifer took Rosa out of the equation, Satan, Mammon and I were able to kill him,” What Isabel didn’t say was she picked up his ring of wisdom. She wanted nothing to do with it, but figured, she would keep it safe until she figured out what to do with it. There wasn’t much to tell about his death. There was no grand fight scene, no great speech. He didn’t deserve a hero’s exit from this life. 

He killed her father out of petty greed. Her life was thrown into chaos because of his whim. He deserved whatever punishment he received. Though in Isabel’s mind, it would never be enough. Isabel still needed to contend with Madeline, and she also hoped Rosa would take her up on her offer. 

“Will you be staying long?” Diavolo asked conversationally.

“No, well, maybe a week or so, I rather give Rosa time to decide if she wants to meet with my Supreme. I wouldn’t mind the rest too,” Isabel admitted. 

“How rude of me, Isabel, considering what you’ve been through today. If you would like to go, I can arrange it. Your condo is fully furnished but if you’d like to change it, just let Barbatos know and we will make arrangements for you,” Diavolo assured her. 

Isabel wasn’t one to prevaricate, so she said, “Yeah, thanks, I’m, I’m beat, I just want to go and nurse a bottle of liquor and go to bed,” she replied honestly. She would examine everything that happened the next day; right now, she wished for blissful sleep, free of any reality. 

Barbatos bowed before walking off to do as he was instructed. Isabel watched him leave, wondering what kind of demon he truly was. He controlled time, that was no easy feat and one of the most powerful abilities she ever seen. Something about him made her curious to find out more. Her mind shied away from it all at once as well. The last time she wanted to get to know a demon she ended up with feelings for Asmodeus; that did not turn out well. 

She couldn’t shake the feeling of dread hearing Solomon command Asmo to attack her caused. It was over, but it shook her, she would admit that much. She finished the rest of her tea, eating what little she could stomach before Barbatos returned, informing her the car was outside for her. Isabel came to her feet, bade the Prince a good night, thanked him again for the condo, and took her leave. 

As Barbatos walked her to the main doors he said, “If you plan on residing here for the better part of the following year, it is time you learned far more advanced magic,” he declared.

Isabel blinked, “What-are you offering?’

Barbatos gave her a hint of a smirk as he opened the main doors, “It would seem so, Ms. Roth. I hope you have a pleasant evening,” he declared cordially.

Isabel smirked and coyly replied, “You as well, _Time Daddy,_ ” she chuckled as she headed down the step to the awaiting car. 

“I think your sister may be more trouble than my brothers,” Lucifer declared with amusement as he and Rosa watched Alex, Leviathan, Mammon and Satan play a strategy board game together.

“Okay, so, when this blows up, and it will, who we saving?” she asked him with a grin. She was sitting on Lucifer’s lap after he pulled her to him. They were sitting on the couch, talking while they played their board game. Beelzebub and Belphegor had gone to sleep, Asmo following suit soon after. 

Lucifer would normally be working, but he was not in the mood. “We should draw straws, and by that I mean for everyone but Mammon, he doesn’t get a chance,” he teased, just loud enough for the second born to hear.

“Hey, what the fuck did I do?!” he demanded of Lucifer. 

Rosa chuckled, “Daddy you need to change it up…”

“I am not hearing this shit!” Alex declared looking daggers at Rosa. 

Rosa grinned before turning to Lucifer who looked incredibly amused and licked his lips. 

“Ahh!” Alex screamed looking back to the board game, “I need a handicap for mental anguish,” she moaned.

Rosa chuckled as Lucifer whispered into her ear, “You are fortunate we have company,” he purred.

She grinned as she embraced him tightly as she whispered into his right ear, “I love you, baby, and I never doubted you would come for me.”

Lucifer closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her, “I will do anything for you, beloved,” he promised solemnly. 

“Excellent news,” called a voice making Lucifer tense immediately. All of the Lords came to their feet as they noticed Michael walk into the media room. 

Alex wasted no time, “Oh fuck you.”

Rosa looked to her little sister and said, “I see you’ve met.”

“The Celestial Realm didn’t want to help you, while _he_ was looking down his nose at you! Yeah, we’ve fucking met!” Alex snapped. 

“I am calling in that favor,” Michael said with a hint of a smile, completely ignoring Alex’s tirade. 

Rosa looked between Lucifer and Michael, “Lu, oh fuck, Lu no,” she said softly before looking at Michael. 

“Anything at all, for those he loves,” Michael mocked, giving Lucifer a derisive look. 

Rosa narrowed her eyes at Michael, “You self-righteous, fuck. Mark my words you’ll be swallowing the crow pie if I have anything to do with it!”

“This doesn’t involve you, Rosa,” Michael dismissed her comment with a wave of his hand. 

Lucifer set Rosa on the couch as he came to his feet, “What the fuck do you want for the little help you provided?”

Michael gave him a charming smile, “Solomon’s soul.”


	8. Chapter 8 - I think Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael was not ready, and Rosa was about to set him straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Chapter 8! I'm powering through this as I already have a great idea on how to finish the story! I hope you're all enjoying the tidbits of information I've started to connect! Thank you so much for your support and for reading!

**Chapter 8 – I Think Not**

Lucifer chuckled, “No.”

“You must,” Michael declared regally.

“It is not in my control, Michael. I know you are accustomed to bending rules to fit your needs, as Father expects of you, but here, we do not have vanity titles in this realm,” came Lucifer’s amused reply, his expression mocking. 

“Then there is no reason why you cannot do as is expected of you, for the information we provided,” said Michael with finality. 

Lucifer laughed outright, “No, and you can pout and whine as you see fit, it matters little to me.”

“Here I thought your word meant something, Lucifer,” Michael mocked. 

Rosa was devastated, though she made no mention of it. Lucifer promised the Celestial Realm something for information to find her. It broke her heart that her kidnapping put him in that position. Position he would never be in had the Celestial Realm been more circumspect about who they imbued with so much power. 

Rosa had enough, “Since we’re of the opinion of that certain information requires a certain exchange; what exactly are you willing to give to keep my trap shut about your relationship with Dara, that I _know_ is forbidden?”

Michael turned to her, as did all the Demons in the room.

“What/”

“Honey, you thought I didn’t know. She is a friend, asshole and friends share _everything_ yes, _everything,_ ” Rosa emphasized. “She kept in touch with me since she left, so I fucking know. If you think, for one fucking second, I won’t sing like a canary. I say we call it even. You gave him information, I keep you from falling, after all, we all know how much the Celestial Realm _hates_ these kinds of relationships.”

‘You would put Dara in danger…”

“Dara knew what was at stake, she knows the price and frankly, between anyone outside of my familial circle, Isabel and Amanda; they can kiss my ass. There’s no way she sided with you not knowing what a self-righteous asshole you are. So, what will it fucking be?” Rosa bit out. 

“Also, since we’re airing everything out for the fucking summer, let me put this out there too. How dare you put this on Lucifer to clean up, when it was _your realm’s fuck up?_ Solomon had the fucking keys to the Ferrari because of you! You handed him the fucking ring, practically limitless power for a human, and then have the audacity to be offended when you’re expected to clean it up, fucking spare me!” Rosa snapped the last. 

Michael narrowed his eyes at Rosa, “You go about spewing information you know nothing about…”

“You want his soul to cover up your mistake; how quaint. The answer remains no, and considering what Rosa knows, and what no doubt she will tell me after I’ve dealt with you; I’m of the mind to tell Father anyway. You can rot here, Michael, I imagine the circles you frequent in the Realm will be ecstatic about your human pet,” Lucifer replied with a small smile. 

Michael knew Rosa could be swayed, Lucifer would not. He gritted his teeth, there was no other choice on the matter. “Fine, we will consider this even. I expect your silence, Rosa.”

“Well, I guess I better be a lot less faithless than the rest of you,” she bit out with a smile. 

He disappeared from their sight at that, leaving Rosa reeling with anger. Lucifer turned to her as she said, “I promised you, I’d have you.”

Lucifer couldn’t find his voice, so he nodded. Alex looked at him and smiled, “I told you, we don’t do half-assed loyalty.”

Rosa chuckled, “We most certainly do not.”

Leviathan then said, “…but we’re demons.”

Alex looked at him and said, “…and love my sister. Clearly, we have seen there are people who give you all a run for your money.”

Rosa smiled as she said, “I think I’ll go make us some snacks, I’m hungry now, I mean, after dealing with all this, I figure we should eat before someone else pops in to threaten us,” she muttered the last with a sardonic smile. 

“We should have a checklist at this point,” Alex muttered. 

“Lu, can we make it some sort of requirement? If you come to threaten us, at least bring wine or something? Then it’ll be worth your time,” Rosa called out as she left the room. 

Lucifer laughed, “No application?”

“…I like that better, they have to state their grievance in advance,” she laughed as she walked down the hall toward the kitchen. 

She walked into the kitchen heading over the fridge to get some chicken to make some chicken sandwiches. Rosa turned toward the prep table to see Michael leaning against it. “I find it difficult to believe you would condemn, Dara so easily.”

“What wouldn’t you do, for someone you love, Michael?” she asked boldly, her shock running its course rather quickly as she moved around him to set the ingredients on the table. 

“You seem so comfortable in the idea that I will not hurt you,” Michael said with a narrowed look.

“I have no doubt if you could get away with it; you would. Now, before you sit there and wonder why it is, I know you won’t do shit? You would have done it already. I don’t recall Seraphim being known for shooting the breeze and trading barbs with those in their crosshairs,” Rosa replied. 

Michael scoffed but said nothing as she began to make sandwiches. 

“You do think yourself in love with him, don’t you?” Michael asked.

“I hope you don’t expect an answer to that fucking question,” Rosa declared as she continued on her task. 

“How do you know he loves you to deserve such devotion?”

“He dealt with _you_ and he _loathes_ all of you, I’d say that’s a pretty fucking good standard of measurement, now, I’m sure we have tons to gab about, what with your haircare treatments being all the rage when school was in and all, but can you get to the fucking point? I want to spend time with my family and that doesn’t include listening to your bullshit,” Rosa declared looking to Michael with a piercing stare. 

“What you are about to undertake is necessary, and no, this is not my opinion. It is, His,” he replied. 

“Oh, so He wants to pay attention to my situation now, strange,” she muttered. 

“You had to go through what you went through…we needed to know,” Michael explained. 

“You know, for all this talk of His about looking down at the evil down here, he really does use the tactics of a demon. Then again, technically, we’re all his creations, right?” she bit out. 

“Look, I get that you’re upset,” Michael began but Rosa held up a hand. 

“My life has been a clusterfuck of His ignoring our situation or pretending we don’t exist unless we are kissing His ass. I for one, am sick of it. So, I’ll go through hardships, I expect that, am I doing to do in his service? Fuck no, so, whatever I do, rest assured, I won’t be doing it to please Him in any way,” Rosa declared finishing up the sandwiches. 

“Did it occur to you, that this is what he expects?”

“Then he wouldn’t have sent you to tell me otherwise, bro. I mean, come on! Look, I knew you didn’t like me when we first met. You thought I was Lucifer’s little fuck toy, oh, you don’t have to confirm, I saw it in your face. Here’s the thing though, sunshine; I didn’t care then, I don’t care now. Just make sure to tell Daddy Dearest. I have Lucifer’s back, whether He likes it or not,” she said decisively as she picked up the tray of sandwiches and walked out of the kitchen. 

Michael sighed before he vanished. 

Rosa didn’t mention the conversation to Lucifer when she returned with the sandwiches. She’d do it once they were alone, despite her words, she was anxious as to the Celestial Realm’s real motives. 

She sat back down, this time beside Lucifer who took up a sandwich as well. Alex was still playing with Satan, Leviathan and Mammon, who were helping her understand the game, as it was not something which she was accustomed. 

Alex then began to talk as her turn was over, “Hey, so, about my living with Catherine,”

“She’s an insufferable neat freak who has white furniture for aesthetic?” Rosa coined with a chuckle.

“Bitch, did she tell you about the white couches?!” Alex demanded.

“No, I took a fucking guess, are you kidding me?!” Rosa laughed outright. 

“Bitch, I’m not allowed to sit on them since my jeans are usually dark wash and, ‘it’ll ruin their color’ the fuck do you get couches you can’t sit on!” Alex groaned throwing her head back in exasperation. 

Rosa laughed harder. 

“I legit cannot take it, her kids too, they’re so…weird.”

“They’re our nieces and nephews, bitch,” Rosa added with a small smirk.

“No, but they don’t play like other kids, you know. Almost maiming themselves doing stupid shit,” Alex explained with a shake of her head.

“That was specifically you, bitch, I didn’t do that shit. I mean, I did it to Anna,” she corrected with a chuckle. 

“She threw your ass down the stairs!” Alex exclaimed.

“I may have deserved it, I don’t remember much of that day, save mom freaking out,” Rosa remembered with a fond smile.

“Wait, did she get punished for that?” Alex asked over her shoulder.

“I think mom and dad were too fucking spooked to think of anything. I mean, I really could have died,” Rosa explained. 

“They progressively got more lenient as they had kids too,” Alex chuckled.

“Yeah, that’s why you’re an asshole without half the life experience,” Rosa replied mockingly.

“In any case, I need to move in with someone else,” Alex sighed. 

“I think you and Anna may actually maim yourselves, beside, you’d have to deal with her current husband and her ex-husband, I’d steer clear of that drama if I were you,” Rosa sighed. 

“…I cannot live with Sarai, she’s too fucking laid back for my tastes,” Alex shuddered. 

“Look, you can stay at my house, by yourself-

“Oh, my fuck-are you serious?!” Alex gawked at Rosa.

“On the condition of not having anyone sleep over, or any big get-togethers, because if you ruin the house I was born in, Alejandra, I will fucking disown you faster than I write the checks for your 50,000 a year schooling, ya feel me?”

“Meep,” Alex said with a nod. 

“That’s not an agreement,” said Rosa.

“I won’t do anything to wreck the house, or do anything you don’t want me to do, frankly I just want to do classwork without worrying about her putting it somewhere else because I got up to stretch and it was, and I quote, ‘a mess’,” Alex groaned. 

“I did tell you when you moved out...,” Rosa replied with a click of her tongue. 

“Look, I know, I know, I thought you were strict, I forgot you didn’t have time to be up my ass,” Alex groused. 

“I don’t,” Rosa declared with a light shake of her head. 

“How did you all ever get along being born so close together,”

“…we got along?” Rosa frowned making Alex laugh.

“No, no, I’m genuinely thinking on it, no, I think we fought for at least five to six years of our lives, and then we got a hobby,” Rosa laughed. 

The discussed their plans, just as they finished their game, Satan won, causing Leviathan to pout until Alex leaned over and embraced his shoulders. To Lucifer and Rosa’s shock, he seemed to calm down. 

“Come on brat, I’ll show you where you’ll stay tonight, because you’re heading back tomorrow,” Rosa said with a smile. 

“Yeah, I’m…I’m done for the night,” Alex admitted, coming to her feet, and stretching. “Have a good night!” she said to the Lords as she followed Rosa out. 

Lucifer looked to Mammon, “We will keep on an eye on her from here on after. It will not be safe for her, not when Michael is aware of her opinions.”

Mammon nodded, “Consider it done.” He liked, ‘their’ little sister as he was calling her in his mind. She was mouthy, but she really did love her family. Seeing her fall apart after seeing Rosa, broke his heart. Seeing Rosa care for her, tease her, but ultimately want the best for her; shook him as well. 

Lucifer must have seen his thoughts written on Mammon’s face, because he said, “It is like a window, is it not?” he asked of Mammon

“Less violence, or maybe more,” Mammon laughed as he nodded, “…but yes.”

Rosa walked Alex to her old room, “Hey, how are you really feeling?”

Alex sighed, “So tired, and so sad. I can’t tell you how horrible I feel for what you went through, what they went through. It hurt them, Rosa, I mean, come what may, just know they love you, fiercely.”

“Will you be alright back home by yourself?” Rosa asked as she showed her into the room itself.

“Honestly, I don’t know. I…after all this, I don’t even know if I can go back to a normal life of wanting to be a lawyer and all that shit. I mean, I’m glad the summer is coming and that I was done with finals because I don’t know what I’d do,” Alex added as she sat on the bed. 

Rosa embraced her as she took a seat beside her on the bed. “Look, I’ll ask if you can stay a little longer; I will call your school and let them know you’re done for the year, okay?” 

“…really?” Alex asked as she teared up.

“What we went through you’re not getting over it in a day, Alex. The Lords are different, they’re not human, they can cope with some problems better than we can, though it takes a toll eventually,” Rosa explained. 

“You know, I have your back on this, right? The others, will probably dislike it, hate it even, but I support you. Nobody who loves you like they do; can be all that bad,” Alex whispered. 

“I love them, I love _him_ so much, I really will watch the world burn if they harm him. It’s fucking stupid, Alex, I know. He can handle himself but, that part of him that belongs to me, I would protect to my dying breath. Having that bastard try and take it from him, take it from my control; I wish he could die a thousand times, but even then, I wouldn’t be satisfied,” she whispered in return. Voicing her innermost thoughts came naturally when Rosa spoke to her sisters. 

“He is hella attractive,” Alex chuckled making Rosa grin. “The way he loves you though; fuck, Rosa, you’re living the dream. Ever fucking female, I know would kill to have a man look at her the way Lucifer looks at you,” she added as they parted ways.

“It was hard earned, Alex,” Rosa explained.

“Aren’t you the one who tells me that nothing that’s worth having is easy and nothing easy is worth having?” said Alex with a gleam in her eye. 

Rosa smirked, “Yeah, yeah, brat, get to bed. I’ll see you later, the sun doesn’t raise here, it’s perpetually this dark, so, I’ll come and get you when it’s time. I will let you sleep in, and will talk to Lucifer about letting you stay for a bit longer, though, again, it isn’t our call to make, hon,” she warned, not wanting to get Alex’s hopes up. 

“I understand, okay, good night, Rosa, I’ll text you if I have questions,” Alex yawned as she closed the door and locked it behind Rosa. 

Rosa leaned against the nearest wall for a moment. The exhaustion and emotional toll of what she suffered finally hit her. She felt tears begin to well in her eyes as she covered her eyes with one hand. 

“Come here, beloved, I was expecting this,” she heard Lucifer’s soft command as he picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and resting her head on his right shoulder. He held her up as he walked her back to his room. 

“I’m so fucking over today,” she whispered, the tears coming so fast her vision was blurred. 

“Yes, my love, I understand,” he whispered to her as he opened the door to his room, he kicked it shut as he made his way to the bed to set her down on it. She cried into her hands as he pulled away from her to remove her footwear. 

“I’m sorry Lu, I just…”

“Darling you do not owe me an apology for reaching a breaking point. You held yourself together the whole day, faced down information and an asshole archangel in one night. My love, you apologize to no one,” he reprised as he began to undress her. He had no amorous intent. He wanted her to feel at home again. As he undressed her completely, he tucked her into bed before he began undressing himself. 

The fatigue of the day was finally meeting up with him; Lucifer wanted nothing more than sleeping the rest of the night away. Once undressed, he moved onto the bed, getting under the covers with Rosa whose shoulders were still shaking from her sobs. 

Lucifer’s transformation came without a second thought as he pulled her into his embrace, wrapping his wings around her. “I love you, darling,” he murmured as she wrapped her arms around him, as much as the position allowed her. 

“I want you…. I need you to know that I knew you’d come for me; I need you to know that I trust you. I was still fucking scared, I thought he would abuse me, and honestly, his abuse was mental. I fawned over that bastard, I feel so fucking ill over it,” she sobbed out desperately. 

“It was the nature of the necklace, beloved. I know you; I believe you,” he whispered into her hair. She knew most of his secrets now, and yet, here she was. Rosa now knew of his most humiliating experience, yet, she did not shy away from him. He expected her to, for what he agreed to do. 

Then Michael came in, and took advantage of his affection for Rosa, but this time, _this time,_ things turned out differently. Rosa had all but threatened the Archangel, threatened to burn down the world around Michael for his presumption. Lucifer was proud of her, but at that moment, he knew Rosa could ask anything of him, and she would have it. Michael only backed away because he could sense her resolve to do what she needed to do to protect Lucifer. 

Now she was in Lucifer’s arms falling apart. He never quite gave any credence when she called him her King, up until this night. Fierce, Loving and Loyal, a virago when crossed; she was his Queen, his Lady. She needed his strength as he needed her heart. 

“I think,” she breathed in raggedly, “I’m done. Fuck, Lu, thank you for letting me sob all over you,” she gave a weak laugh. 

“Thank you, for having my back,” he said solemnly. 

“Always, _mi Rey,_ ” she whispered with a tender smile. 

“Do you want to go do this with Isabel?” he asked point blank.

“Fuck, that reminds me…in the kitchen…” she began telling him what Michael said while she was making their snack. 

Lucifer started to growl halfway through her story, “I will end up killing that arrogant fuck,” he muttered. 

“I think, it’s in my best interest if I find out what Isabel’s mother has to say,” she decided quietly. 

“Very well, I will go with you…now, about your sister,” Lucifer began, “Her safety is a concern.”

“Yeah, actually, thank you for bringing it up, but, I wanted to ask if we could inquire about her staying for a bit longer, she’s not doing well, Lu. Everything she witnessed broke her down,” Rosa conveyed with sadness.

“Consider it done, we would not have found you with the speed with did without her, it is the least I owe her. She can stay as long as she likes, I will speak to the Prince,” Lucifer declared with a nod. 

“Thank you,” she sighed. 

They fell asleep shortly after their last conversation, waking up fairly early, as was their habit. Lucifer tried to get up without waking her, but she grappled onto him and growled out angrily. He almost laughed but kept his amusement to himself. Rosa eventually opened her eyes and apologized once she realized what she was doing, but she did not let go.

“Darling,” he chided with a laugh. 

“No,” she muttered.

“I have some matters to take care of before we make arrangements with Isabel,” he explained, not admitting how much he was enjoying her desire to keep him to herself. 

“Delegate, fuck,” she growled. 

He outright laughed and said, “Rosa, if you would like, you can come along with me.”

“Fine, I’ll settle for that,” she laughed and then shook her head. “I need to get up anyway, I need to check on my sister. Mostly for everyone else’s safety,” she muttered as she sat up. She fell asleep on top of him so she was now straddling his abdomen. She smiled down as his eyes strayed down her body. 

“My eyes are up here,” she teased him.

“What, oh, I forgot you speak,” he replied with a laugh earning him a plucked feather, the act only making him laugh harder. 

“For every little asshole joke you pull, I’m collecting one,” she warned with a grin. 

“Let’s go, vixen, the horde awaits,” he said dryly as he sat up, his wings disappearing as he held her to his chest. 

Flush against him, Rosa smiled, “I like this,” she purred. 

“Hm,” he murmured in agreement as he took her mouth in a searing kiss. 

A flame lit inside them both at the touch of their lips. Within moments, Rosa was on her back again, as he took her mouth in a bruising kiss. Seconds after that, her nails were digging into his back as he thrust into her. Their moaning melded together into a singular sound as Lucifer took her. Neither spoke, the act more a necessity after what they suffered. 

Her orgasm was triggered first, pushing him into his own. They cried out in unison; their brows pressed against one another as they panted. “I needed that,” Rosa breathed out first. 

“Yes, I did too,” he admitted softly. 

“Okay, now we can do this,” she laughed as he smiled at her. 

“That’s my girl,” he replied as he sat up, bringing her along with him. “But first, a shower, he picked her up, threw her over one of his shoulders as she squealed with laughter 

Alejandra woke up earlier than she wanted but couldn’t fall back asleep, so she gave up. She got up, got dressed and headed out the door after brushing out her hair. She made her way back toward the dining area, retracing their steps from last night. As she neared the dining area, she started to hear a commotion. She smiled; she knew that sound. The sound of siblings bickering. 

“Stop taking all the damn jelly!” yelled Mammon. 

“You don’t even like it!” screeched Asmodeus. 

“Would you two, shut the hell up!” growled out Satan. 

“Make me!” challenged Mammon as Alex walked into the dining room. 

They stopped mid argument, the act making Alex laugh, “Oh don’t stop by my account, I know what it’s like.”

At that moment, Rosa walked in with Lucifer, looking far better than she had the previous night, Alex noted, “Morning,” she said to her sister who smiled at her.

“Morning, okay, so, you can stay,” at the brother’s smiles she grinned, “Yes, she’ll be staying for the rest of the summer, on the condition,” she turned back to Alex and said saying in Spanish, “You do not leave this House without one of them, do you understand me? If your ass happens to live through it, I will send your ass right back home, and off to Catherine’s white hell you go!”

Alex paled, “No, okay, okay, no leaving the House without one of ‘em, got it!”

“Good, as long as we’re on the same page, anyway, I’ll be out today, so, you can do whatever you’d like, though, again, listen to them,” she emphasized to her.

“What if they jump off a cliff?” she sassed.

“Okay, bitch, you think, but, if Satan jumps off a cliff, it’s because he already assessed the situation enough to understand that the jump is the smartest option, so your candy ass better jump too,” Rosa said making the entire room erupt in laughter. 

Alex was on the floor, “I, fucking, can’t!”

“You think I’m fucking joking but, Alex, I had to deal with people starting a fire, _with ice cream!”_ Rosa declared. 

“What the fuck, people cannot be that stupid?”

Rosa laughed sardonically, “A person can be smart, people are usually dumb, you can ask Asmo for the details of that, I wasn’t around for the entire debacle, this poor House has been set ablaze far too many times,” Rosa lamented. 

“Ugh, I miss Amanda,” Rosa groaned then covering her face, “She set it on fire too, but at least she made it funny,” she sighed.

“Who is Amanda?” Alex asked as she stood up. 

“I’ll let the twins give you the details, but she’s my best friend,” Rosa said with a smile, “Fuck, I consider her a sister at this point with everything we’ve been through. So anyway, we are going to handle some business, you stay, listen, don’t burn anything, and yes, if Satan jumps, you go too,” Rosa summarized. 

“Alright, alright,” Alex readily agreed. 

Lucifer took up Rosa’s hand as he led her out of the dinning room. 

Rosa winked at her sister before waving goodbye to the Lords. 

“They’re going to start a fire, aren’t they?” Rosa asked with amusement as they left the House. 

“Most definitely, it will no doubt be an accident this time,” Lucifer readily agreed, his amusement more in his eyes than his tone. 

They shared a smile as they headed to the Palace. 


	9. I Wish a Witch Would

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, you all know where I left off!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smutty goodness in this one, ya'll! I hope you enjoy! :D

**Chapter Nine – I Wish a Witch Would**

Isabel made her way up the steps of the Prince’s Palace, wondering if Rosa was prepared for what would have to be, in order for her to access the magic within. It was not an easy initiation into their number; mainly because it required being buried alive. She silently chuckled at the thought, as Barbatos opened the door for her, motioning her in. 

The butler was on her mind of late; mainly because he was so calm, collected, her anthesis, really. Did he never show emotion? Did he care enough to show emotion? She wondered this the most. Isabel was also curious to know if he had any attachments to anyone. He seemed amicable enough, but she learned next to nothing about him. She never felt comfortable enough to ask the Prince outright about him either. She didn’t want to arouse any curiosity from either demon. 

She bade him good morning as he led her to the prince’s office. Rosa and Lucifer were already seated, Rosa looking far better than she did the night before. Rosa smiled at Isabel, it was that soft, gentle smile, Isabel often didn’t know what to do with it. She didn’t trust it, it took effort to remind herself Rosa wasn’t going to fuck her over. It was a reality she still found difficult to swallow. She greeted everyone, including the prince as she took a seat beside Rosa.

“How’s your lil’ sis, Rosa?” Isabel asked. She met the girl briefly. Young, energetic and loyal was what Isabel read from her. She supposed some traits were carried on by family members. 

“Better, she’ll be staying in the Devildom for a month or so, after all this drama I didn’t want her back home by herself, and my sisters wouldn’t be of any help to her,” Rosa explained. Isabel once again felt a pang of longing. To have family that concerned for your wellbeing, not just how you would bring the family name to greatness. She craved it. 

“Good, good, so, I’m assuming you’ve made a choice?” Isabel inquired. She really didn’t want to prolong this anymore. If Rosa accepted, there were arrangements to be made, and she needed to call Madeline. Isabel’s amber eyes met Lucifer’s red ones. He was going to be a problem. She knew he would overact when it came to the ritual itself; she would need a way to keep him from intervening. 

Rosa nodded, “I have, I’ll go with you to meet your mother,” her agreement was firm, from what Isabel noted. Freely given as well, though Lucifer was pinning her with a look. _Harm her and it’s your head,_ the look said. Isabel would laugh outright if she weren’t aware of _why_ he was so concerned. It was rare to find a loyal and loving partner; Isabel would without a doubt be equally feral about protecting her own. 

That thought made her think of Asmo, and the visit he paid her last night. She wasn’t expecting company, much less _his_ attention. Isabel almost slammed the door in his face, but something about his demeanor kept the urge at bay. She’d allowed him into her new space, and after some idle comments about the décor, he’d stated his business.

Of course, he’d been sorry, of course, he hadn’t meant to insult her. What stuck Isabel the most was Asmo’s gratitude for the freedom from the pact with a being so bent on hurting those he loved, Asmo chose to distance himself from them all. Asmo admitted to keeping her at arm’s length because of it, though Isabel didn’t buy it. She was no fool; she knew his relationship with Solomon was based on more than what Asmodeus was admitting. 

Eventually, they ended amicably, Isabel allowing him to be friendly, is what it was on her end. She cared for him, she figured she always would, but the truth was she couldn’t see him the way she once did. The reality of what was done would not fade, no matter how much she willed it. She once again was reminded of Barbatos and his counsel. 

Isabel nodded and replied, “Lucifer you have questions?” she figured it was best to get this out of the way, because she was sure, he would hate it. 

“You know what I am asking; these rituals require a great deal of any initiate, what would be required of her?” Lucifer’s question was delightfully to the point, Isabel noted. He did like that about him; he never danced around the subject. 

“…well, I can’t tell you every single detail, but she’ll be buried alive,” Isabel replied, she mentioned this to Rosa when the topic came up while drinking and watching movies together. Rosa didn’t flinch, but Lucifer’s eyes narrowed considerably.

“She, will, _what_?” he asked in a deathly hiss. Diavolo was sitting back in his chair observing the conversation. Diavolo met eyes with Rosa who gave him a pointed look; she too knew what was coming. Diavolo motioned her to sit in the chair Barbatos was now getting for her, so that she was well out of the way. 

Isabel grin, “Oh, she won’t get hurt, I mean, come on Old Man, she’s immortal!” she joked, knowing full well it wouldn’t matter. 

“Are you mortals out of your ever-loving _minds_?!” Lucifer growled, “I will not abide by it!”

“You have little choice because it’s up to her,” Isabel replied glibly. 

Rosa was sitting beside Diavolo as Isabel and Lucifer began to argue. 

“How are you feeling, princess?” Diavolo asked softly.

“Not that well, but I’m taking it one day at a time, my little sister isn’t fairing much better,” she informed the Prince. 

“She can stay as long as she likes, I like your little sister,” he added amicably.

“Off-limits,” she said firmly, making Diavolo chuckle.

“I figured you would say that,” he mused. 

“You know me well enough then,” she said firmly.

“I also know you’re seething, and I want you to tell me why, princess,” his voice was still a whisper, a caress. Lucifer and Isabel were now nearly shouting at each other. Rosa grimaced at the argument but there was little she could do until both Lucifer and Isabel got it out of their system. 

She would do what she needed to do; even if it meant she was buried alive. She trusted Isabel, that was all there was to it. 

“I now know what happened to indenture him to you,” her whisper was full of censure.

“You forget what I am,” Diavolo replied with mild amusement.

“No, I do not. I understand why you needed him beholden to you; I get the politics around it, the power move. What astounds me is your perversion of it, calling this a friendship when it cannot be any kind of relationship when he vowed to serve,” countered Rosa regally. She was livid, but she said she would have Lucifer’s back and so she would. 

“What would you suggest?” he asked softly.

“That is for you to discuss with him,” she replied at the same volume. “I should also note my sister knows, and she isn’t too fond of you for it, I have told her to curve it, but it will no doubt come out at one point or another, I know my sister,” Rosa added. 

Diavolo leaned over and said, “Rosa, if he every is not deserving of you; I will snap you up and there will be nothing he can do about it.”

“Yeah, but then there’s me you’ll have to contend with and sadly for you; I’m not half as accepting,” she replied as both Lucifer and Isabel came to their feet, their argument having escalated. 

Rosa decided to intervene, “Yo, ya’ll need to calm down. Whatever it is we will be doing can be discussed. Come on, after all we’ve been through in the last few days, I think we need to remember we’re on the same side. Right now, I have the Celestial Realm breathing down my neck, and fuck knows who else because of my immortality. Michael came down here wanting Solomon’s soul, Izzy,” Rosa explained.

Instantly, Isabel looked to Lucifer for confirmation who nodded once. “Oh, fuck, _no_ , how fucking _dare_ they?! They’re the reason this fuck had so much information, so much _power_! Then when he grew out of their fucking control, they had _us_ clean their Goddamned mess!” Isabel roared. 

“Yeah, Izzy, so, like I said, we’re on the same side. We can go through with this, and yes, Lu, I’m doing it, you can come along as you suggested, but it isn’t going to change the fact. Look, I’m the weakest link right now, and I don’t very much like that. They’re going to keep throwing obstacles at me, one of them is going to do damage I cannot recover from so, I don’t have much of a choice. I also have my own siblings to think of, we’re all descendants of Lilith; we’re all in fucking danger. We cannot be everywhere at once if everyone’s so damn worried about _me,”_ Rosa explained. 

“Ever the pragmatist, “murmured Diavolo drawing the attention of the room. 

“I mean, falling over and dying isn’t all that appealing, besides, this would be my ghost outfit and I’m not feeling it. I mean, I obviously like it, but I’m not about to wear it for the rest of my afterlife,” Rosa said dryly, making Isabel snicker. 

Diavolo laughed, “Ghost outfit?”

“I’ll talk about that later, but I don’t really have much of a choice but make this work, what alternative is there, really?” Rosa sighed before looking back to Lucifer. 

Lucifer’s growl was bordering on feral; the only reprieve was Rosa meeting his eyes without fear, he realized for the first time outside of sex, she was not afraid of this side of him.

“I know, Lu,” she said simply, her eyes understanding his ire. “So, we’re doing this, how much time do you need to coordinate it with Madeline?” she asked Isabel.

Isabel nodded, “A couple of days, I mean it isn’t ideal, we’d rather do it during one of the solstices, but I mean, we ain’t waiting a month,” she declared. 

“Agreed, now, what exactly will this figure out?”

“Well aside from stirring up whatever magical ability you have locked in, it’ll let us know where your proficiency will be. Black magic can manifest differently in everyone, we won’t know for certain how yours will develop. After the ritual, we’ll know that, and then, well, if you don’t mind, I’ll be taking you on as an apprentice, because let’s face it; nobody else will know what to do with you, since your pacts already make you far beyond any other novice, but not proficient enough to handle it on your own,” Isabel informed them. 

“The pacts?” Rosa asked confused on how that would make a difference.

Isabel chuckled and said, “Yeah, sis, I mean, these aren’t just normal ones, beside…you have something they don’t have….”

“What is that?” Rosa asked with a frown. 

“Their _love_ ,” Isabel replied softly. “As cliché as it may sound, there’s a trust there, a complete trust and that’s not something pact mates usually have. Yes, they may have an understanding, friendship, _maybe_ but, love? Unheard of,” said Isabel.

Rosa nodded as she understood, “…because that has to be freely given, if it isn’t it’s not love…”

“Bingo, which means you’ll have access to their power in stores others cannot touch, Sis,” Isabel summarized. 

“So, what you’re saying is that there’s every possibility this will go south,” Rosa chuckled making Isabel laugh.

“Yeah basically, there’s no knowing what will happen, I mean, it won’t kill you, but we don’t know how it’ll manifest in you. You did say that cursed book you took up turned you into a six-winged demon; your celestial lineage now explains that,” mused Isabel with a nod.

Rosa’s eyes grew, “Shit…I hadn’t…now that makes sense because for the life of me, I couldn’t figure it out!”

Lucifer’s sighed and said, “I will go with you, and will abide by your decision, but I promise you I will not like it.” He’d stop if he felt she was in danger. Isabel was eyeing him, so he glared at her.

“It’s not even noon and I already need a drink,’ Rosa declared, covering her face with both hands. 

“Well, with that in mind, about your ceremony…,” Diavolo hedged with a smile.

“What ceremony?” Rosa asked Diavolo. 

“Well, the one declaring you the Lords’ Lady,” he declared with a giant grin. 

Rosa froze, “There’s a…ceremony?” she asked looking between Lucifer and Diavolo.

Isabel laughed, “Well, this I am not staying for, I’ll see you later, Rosa, I’ll let you know when everything’s arranged. After all, you seem to have some…details to take care of.”

Diavolo nodded to Isabel who took it as her dismissal, so she excited the office with a chortle. Rosa was regulating her breathing actively. “I…what exactly must I do for, _that,”_ she asked with a shake of her head. 

“Well, first we have to make sure you are properly outfitted,” Diavolo smiled broadly.

“Okay, that seems, painless enough,” she hedged with a slight smile. 

“Then of course introduce you to the court as their bride!” Diavolo exclaimed. 

“Oh, cool, yeah that’ll be fun,” she chuckled some, there was no amusement behind her laughter. She knew what this meant; it was nothing good. Her eyes went back to Lucifer who motioned for her to go to him. 

Rosa walked back to him, the need to embrace him was strong, but she couldn’t, not now. Lucifer took up her left hand in his right as he once again took a seat, Rosa sitting to his right.

“They won’t harm you, Rosa, especially with the Lords present,” Diavolo assured her. He also didn’t say at this point they would be committing an act of treason if they were to attack her, but he didn’t want to trouble her with more than she was already carrying. 

Rosa nodded trying to find the courage to face this new development. She looked to Lucifer who nodded to her and said, “Tell me.” He knew she had something to say.

“I think we should talk with your brothers before we decide on anything else,” Rosa wanted them to know, wanted their input. Lucifer nodded once in agreement. 

The conversation went to affairs of state, affairs Rosa was never made privy to. Including the rebellion, they stopped during the garden party, and those who coordinated it. The Duke she found out was Deidra’s father was also involved, Lucifer was certain of it; but they could not find proof they could stick to the Duke. There was little to do until they knew without a doubt he was involved. This fact made Rosa realize that she and Deidra would cross paths more often. 

Rosa was even more determined then to make sure she could defend herself. Lucifer couldn’t be everywhere, and she couldn’t depend on the Lords, who had duties of their own, to babysit her. No, Rosa vowed, she would do whatever it took to empower herself. If this meant being buried, cut, tortured, injured, she didn’t care. In the end, she would survive, and so would her siblings. 

This made Rosa think of her immortality; what did it mean? Was she…incapable of dying, or just didn’t age and die off like most humans? Could she still be considered human after being meddled with?

Lucifer squeezed her hand gently bringing her back to the conversation at hand. Diavolo looked to her and declared, “You’d be taking a more political role as well, do you understand?”

Rosa nodded, accepting what wasn’t being said aloud; she would need to kiss Dia’s ass too, or give the appearance of it. She would need to play a game she was unprepared to play, with beings who’ve been playing it for most of their lives. “I’ll learn,” she affirmed. 

Diavolo noticed the trepidation in her gaze, followed by the determination he found so attractive in her. She was fraught with the weight of it, but she would push through. He hoped whatever they woke in her; would be as formidable as the woman herself. She would need every ounce of strength to survive his court. 

Lucifer walked back into the House, holding the door open for Rosa as she too stepped in. “I mean, at this point what aren’t we doing?” she laughed with a headshake. 

“If it is any consolation, beloved, you will be in my bed every night, and I will make certain you relax,” he purred making Rosa blush. He smiled, he caught her off guard her blush proved it.

“Well, you know, that, err, that does help a little b-,” she was cut off by Alejandra’s shriek of laughter and the sound of running. 

Lucifer watched as Alejandra and Mammon ran around the corner with Alejandra screaming, “I ain’t dyin’ for you!”

“I run faster!” Mammon taunted as he too laughed running alongside Alex. They disappeared around the corner, ignoring both Rosa and Lucifer. 

“…so this is totally on me,” she said with a nod.

“I was about to say…,” Lucifer said with a small smile just as Satan came around the corner. 

“Where is the little bastard?!” he growled as he looked between them.

“You will need to be specific, there are six of you,” Lucifer replied dryly. 

“Fuck you!” he snapped.

“My sister and Mammon ran down that hall,” Rosa declared as Satan ran after them. 

“Was that wise?”

“You really want to be dealing with this right now? I mean with any luck Mammon will use my sister as a shield and the problem will solve itself, don’t look at me like that, Satan won’t hurt her, that’s my point. Mammon will get his ass beat, maybe, later,” she chuckled making her way to the kitchen. 

“Come along, _mi Rey_ , I’m hungry and you haven’t eaten lunch either,” she called behind her with a wink. 

“You do realize this will become my problem…”

“No, it won’t, I know Alejandra. She’s had to deal with six women telling her what to do for most of her life; trust me, she’s got this,” Rosa said as they walked into the kitchen. 

Beel was making food, and from the looks of things, it wasn’t for him. 

“Hey hon, you’ve got quite the spread,” Rosa remarked as she neared the prep table, Lucifer doing the same to her left. 

“Our little sister was hungry,” Beel explained with a shrug of a shoulder. 

Rosa was on the verge of tears, so she simply nodded. Beelzebub did not notice, Lucifer who was standing beside her pressed his right hand to the small of her back in assurance. 

“Cool, we’re hungry too, is everyone still here?” she asked as she walked over to wash her hands so that she could to help Beelzebub. 

Beel nodded, “They are all staying in, they almost started a fight over what we would do, but Alex seems really…good at dealing with conflict,” he confessed, looking at Rosa.

“Yeah, I was telling Lu about that. That one picked it up faster than the others. That’s why we fight the least. I can only take Anna in doses, Catherine and her fucking white furniture, I cannot, Saria and Mari are pretty good too, but one is far too laid back for me to contend with most of the time and the other is too caught with being the perfect mom that it trips me out. 

“So, you don’t get along with them for the most part?” asked Beel with a tilt of his head. 

“No, I get along with them, we just have little in common as far as interests. The core values are there, we share most of them, but Anna for one, is far more austere than I could ever be. That’s why Alex didn’t want to live with her, so Catherine being the third eldest was the logical choice and well, as you heard, that didn’t end well either,” Rosa chuckled. 

“She used to live with you?” Beel asked.

“Yes, well, she was just 17 when mom and dad died, so, she couldn’t be by herself, but once she graduated and was going to college, she wanted to live away from home so she went to Catherine’s. Catherine had children in between then and now and well, as you can imagine, it got difficult for Alex,” Rosa informed him. 

“You’re nicer than the sister born right after you?” Beel asked with surprise. 

Rosa smiled as she shook her head, “No, I just know there’s a time and place. Alex knows when something is a suggestion and when it’s a command. Anna doesn’t seem to find the balance, hence why she can’t lead the family. We’re so close in age, Mom considered her for a bit because…well at one point she wanted to disown me.”

“What?” asked Lucifer with a startled expression.

“Yep, remember, Lawyer, Doctor, Engineer or disgrace to the family. I am not any of those and was not inclined to be. After I refused to do what she wanted of me, she threatened to kick me out of the house. She also was angry because I refused to push Alex to Christianity. That was the biggest problem. I outright refused, and that made her snap on me. By then, I was running the family’s finances and a few other family related issues. I had all this responsibility but felt I crossed the line. I dared her,” Rosa laughed, “Actually I outright told her, to do it. I dared her, fuck I think I even told her she could help me pick out the apartment if she as so inclined…”

She turned to see they’d gathered an audience. The Lords and her little sister were there.

“What did mom say?” asked Alex when Rosa met eyes with her. 

“Dad stepped in,” Rosa explained. 

Alex gawked at her sister, “Oh fuck, that hardly…I don’t even remember Dad ever stepping in…what did he tell her?”

Rosa chuckled, “I quote, ‘If she goes, so do I,’”

“Oh fuck!” Alex blurted out. 

“She didn’t apologize, by then, everyone knew it was pointless though. Dad did scold me for talking back the way I did, but, I mean, I’m still not fucking sorry, and I never said so,” Rosa replied. 

“Just because she wanted me to be Catholic?”

“Yep, and I refused,’

“She could bypass you,”

“Nope, because I would object to it, and the church doesn’t like that…”

“You would have caused a scene…”

“We would have, Anna wasn’t with the bullshit either. She felt you needed a choice and mom wasn’t giving you one. She didn’t say it aloud though and that’s why mom considered her for head of the family. Anna told me later I should have kept my trap shut and objected later,” Rosa informed Alex. 

“…err, no, it would be far worse then, because I would have been comfortable with the idea and then you would have mom and me to contend with,” Alex said with a shake of her head.

“Now you get why she isn’t the one making the important decisions,” Rosa laughed.

“Anything to avoid a fight…,” Alex sighed. 

Rosa nodded and then replied, so, now that you’re all here, the Prince says we need a ceremony for this marriage thing,” she said flippantly as she took up a sandwich Beelzebub made after blowing him a kiss. He gave her a smile as he too picked one up, as he motioned for Alex to do the same. 

Alex blinked, “Why do you sound like the prospect is the equivalent of pulling teeth?”

Mammon sighed, “…it’s a political statement, that’s why. She’ll be paraded before those who want her dead, too,” his disapproval was obvious as he looked to Lucifer who gave him a small nod. He felt the same way. 

“So, you have to wear a dress unrivaled by anyone,” Alex said to Rosa.

“I mean-,” Rosa grimaced.

‘No, no, she’s right,” said Asmodeus with a nod, “You need a dress to rival a Queen’s!”

“Asmo, no, I, fuck, no,” Rosa declared vehemently, she concerned with the ideas that would give a certain Prince. 

“He already has those ideas, beloved, your gown will matter little,” Lucifer replied solemnly as he took up a sandwich as well. 

“What can you get on short notice?” asked Asmodeus.

Rosa shook her head, “That is as extravagant as you’re asking, fuck, Asmo, not much. The problem isn’t the gowns, there’s plenty I can find, even high fashion ones, but, it’s my height, and body type. Women my height aren’t supposed to be as curvaceous as I am, so, naturally, the fashion world mourns.”

Asmo giggled at that and shook his head, “I am sure someone could do something for the right price.”

“If you’re looking for grand, Rosa, you need you some Dior or D&G,” Alex replied.

“No, if we are truly looking for grand, we need a Middle Eastern designer. They don’t fuck around when it comes to gowns of that scale,” Rosa said with a nod. 

“You’ll need a designer from here in the Devildom if you’re truly to make a statement, hon,” said Asmo as she wrapped an arm around her waist. 

“Yeah, last time a tried that, it didn’t end well,” she muttered. 

“I’ll go with you this time, honey!” promised Asmo. 

“Alright,” she said with a smile as she motioned for everyone to get something to eat. She finished her sandwich and headed out of the kitchen. Rosa needed to breathe. Everything was coming at her at once and she needed to prioritize it in her mind. First thing’s first, this marriage thing? She didn’t even know, maybe they would do it later, she wanted the initiation to come first; she didn’t want to walk into that den of wolves without some sort of protection. 

Rosa found herself heading toward Lucifer’s room. She supposed she felt safest there. Or maybe it was the fatigue of carrying what seemed like all the world’s problems on her shoulders. 

Rosa walked into the bedroom after unlocking it, Lucifer gave her another key that morning, and closed the door behind her. She needed another soak, anything to help calm her nerves. 

A few minutes later, she was undressed and under the streams of a hot shower. She washed the afternoon away enjoying as the hot water flowed over her, her eyes closing as she let out a long breath. 

Rosa’s back was to the shower as she tipped her head back, enjoying the hot water flow over her hair. “What a tempting picture you make,” she heard Lucifer say, his tone washing over her, making her body shudder immediately. Over a year into the relationship, with sex dozens of ways since; still his voice did things to her nobody else could. 

Rosa felt his naked hands on her hips, her eyes remained closed as she felt his naked body press against hers. She took in breath, “Hi,” she whispered. 

“My love,” he whispered against her mouth, making her lips part to let him in. His kiss was slow, deliberate. A kiss meant to tempt her, seduce her. Rosa would have scoffed if she could; did he not understand? Did he not know? Even when they argued, when she almost left him in her past, her body would betray her.

He pulled her closer, away from the stream of the water, his lips sliding down to her neck, then to the shoulder where he bit her, where his mark still lay. Lucifer figured Solomon never understood what it means, so he chose to ignore it. Thinking perhaps she received it the morning Solomon stole her away. He smiled against her skin as he nipped it again. 

She let out a breathless laugh, “You’ve already marked your territory, daddy,” came her heated whisper. 

Her eyes were still closed when she heard that tell tale trilling. Rosa let the sound wash over her senses as he moved around her, pressing into her back, shielding her from the hot water. She opened her eyes after rubbing the water from them. “I have a better way to get you hot,” he purred against her right ear.”

The slight touch of his lips to her ear following the whispered promises made her cry out a keening sound. Rosa panted out a breath, he could he keep doing this to her so quickly. He wasn’t even trying; she knew this because she was aware of the difference. 

“If I touch you, you’ll be slippery wet for me, won’t you?” he whispered as he pulled her hips back toward him, grinding himself into her backside. 

Rosa lost all ability to think, she wanted to be smart mouthed, charming, it was impossible. He addled her wits, made it impossible to think; in those moments she remembered who he was. “Lu,” his name came from Rosa’s lips like a vow. 

His left hand went up to her throat pulling her back toward him as his right hand traced her abdomen, sliding further down to settle between her legs. 

His breath was a purr in her ear as he whispered, “Do I take you against the wall, on all fours, I rather liked you riding me, would you like that, my darling?”

Rosa whimpered, “Anyway you want it, Daddy,” she breathed out as best she could. Lucifer’s purring took on that trilling sound again. Her moans grew as he began to toy with her clit slowly, tracing circles with a singular finger. 

“Fuck, pet,” he whispered hotly as he licked her right ear. He pulled her with him as he pressed her against the glass wall of his shower. The mirror was across the shower, giving him a picture of her breasts up against the glass, the right side of her face also against the glass, her mouth open, panting with an excitement mirroring his own. 

Lucifer spread her legs apart as he slipped his erection between her thighs, but not inside her. Rosa whimpered again, moaning at the feeling of him sliding between her legs, touching, rubbing but not entering her the way she wanted. 

She arched her hips back, willing him to enter her, an act met with his coy laughter. “Oh, I thought it was however I want it, my love,” he whispered against her hair. 

She found her smile then, “I thought we accepted I was far too depraved to wait for you to be inside me…to be possessed,” she breathed. 

His smile turned dark, hidden by her hair he said, “…and with consent from the host,” he nipped at her neck, startling a gasp from Rosa. 

“Fuck me,” she said clearly, a deep need within her making her speak. She could cope with his teasing most days, this day was not one of them. 

“Beg me,” he commanded against her right ear. 

“My entire body is an offering Lucifer, you take it or leave it for another,” she breathed, his growl turned feral. 

“Is that a threat,” his hissed against her ear. 

She gave a little laugh, “Daddy, if you don’t want me…”

He pushed her hard against the glass as he slid his erection inside her in a single stroke. Her moan ripped through her as he rested inside her. She went to move her hips, but he stilled her. 

“If I don’t want you? Was that what you said?” he growled, pulling her hair again, this time painfully. 

“I own you,” he panted as he began to thrust into her, slowly, punctuating each word with a thrust. 

“I need to feel it again, Daddy,” she whimpered, he hissed at her words, his thrusts becoming harder, faster. 

Rosa’s eyes were closed, feeling his body claim hers, the heightening of her pleasure feeding his. He was often mistaken for a sadist, but she knew better. He took her roughly because his desire overwhelmed his sense. He was taking her hard now, his grip so savage she knew she would have gashes around her hips, bruising. She basked in his inability to control himself with her, “Fuck, yes, Lu,” she growled, she was close, so close. 

“You’re close, your body tells me long before you speak it,” he panted, “so come, my beauty, scream out my name,” he commanded. 

She screamed it, her hands trying to grip at the glass; not finding purchase in the slick, steam-soaked surface. Her legs shook, making Lucifer grip her to him, as he thrust into her wildly until he too came, biting into her right shoulder this time. That inhumane growl of pleasure washing over Rosa as her body’s quaking began to ebb. 

He leaned against her, pressing his body against her back, she tilted her head back, to give him access to trail kisses down her neck. “You and I will face this world together, beloved. They will rue the day, they met you,” he whispered, thinking of Dukes who vowed to kill the humans, Rosa included. 

Rosa nodded, “They will rue the day they crossed you,” she promised, thinking of Michael as she said it.


	10. Point Of No Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is it with Rosa and initiations, fam?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters, everyone! Two. More and this baby is done! Thank you all for your support! Please join our discord server, the link is in my profile! I'm almost done with Lucifer's birthday fics, I will be posting them, Friday, Saturday and Sunday, EDT. I hope you all love them! 
> 
> Thank you for @mxcabre for help with the ritual in this because a bitch was lost without her! 
> 
> Thank you for all my friends who have so selflessly helped me with encouragement or ideas. I love you all! Also, always thank you to my wifey @Aurora and my bff @Mandymo0n for always listening to my ranting about this or than because I'm obsessed with these characters, fam, not gonna lie! 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 10 – Point of no Return**

Rosa was sitting with Alex and six of the Lords and Lucifer and Isabel argued the logistics of her initiation. Madeline pulled through for Rosa; the initiation took less than 24 hours to pull together. Rosa was curious about the matriarch and wondered what she was like. Isabel was mum with the details, Rosa figured there was a great deal of tension, specifically because the witch spoke of something to that effect. 

“You’re trippin’ out over nothing, Lucifer, she’ll be fine! She’s my girl, I wouldn’t fucking do that to her!” Isabel replied, having reached the extent of her patience. She would not have it implied that she would deliberately harm Rosa. 

Lucifer was about to give out a cutting retort when Rosa came to her feet and shook her head, “Lu, she wouldn’t do that to me, I mean, she went to Scotland to face the asshole to get me out of that. I know her, even if they ordered her to do it, she would tell them to fuck right off if it wasn’t’ for me. I said this yesterday but it’s more important today; we are all we have. Right now, we have both sides against us, and frankly, you cannot win a two-fronted war,” she sat back down, taking up the basket of bread Satan handed her. 

Alex then pipped up, “Um, if it matters, I don’t either of you want anything to happen to Rosa, I think we can all agree good friends and loved ones are hard to come by. I don’t think anyone is willing to sacrifice that,” she said kindly, looking at Lucifer as she said it. 

Isabel nodded, “Agreed.”

Lucifer looked to Alejandra and said solemnly, with no ire, “Not everyone is as kind as you and Rosa, little sister.”

Alejandra nodded in agreement but said, “Yet, from what Rosa’s been telling me, Isabel had her back twice now; I think that deserves trust. If I can find it within myself to trust Rosa’s trust in, you; I think you should do the same.”

The brothers stopped eating altogether, staring between Alejandra and Lucifer. 

Lucifer gave her a hint of a smile, “You two think with your heart, but I suppose you would be insufferable otherwise,” Rosa smirked as Alex laughed. 

“Thank you?” Alex replied. 

Lucifer looked to Isabel, “I suppose it matters little since I will be in attendance.”

“I’m sure my coven will be very impressed,” Isabel deadpanned as she and Lucifer took a seat to finish eating breakfast. 

Rosa began explaining the ceremony to Isabel who grimaced with every passing detail. “Ugh, Rosa, that’s going to be uncomfortable.”

“Yeah, I’ve come to that conclusion as well,” Rosa lamented. 

“Own it, I mean, the day you were that black wedding dress they practically combusted with fury,” Isabel chortled. 

Alex looked to Rosa, “Bitch, you were the wedding gown! I…is there a picture?!” she demanded. 

Asmo retrieved his phone and nodded, “I have hundreds!”

“I need to see!” Alex exclaimed.

“Wait, what? Hundreds?” Rosa frowned with a laugh.

“Of course! What, did you think I wouldn’t catalog my Consort’s fashion statement? I think not, my diamond!” Asmo gushed as he handed Alex his phone and they started looking through the photographs.

“Oh Rosa, it was so beautiful on you! Oh, I’m so sorry I missed you wearing it! Alexander McQueen was a fucking fashion genius!” Alex gushed. 

Isabel laughed, “She did need a crew to go to the bathroom though!”

“Oh fuck, I did!” Rosa laughed. 

“That train was massive!” Alex stated before she stopped at the picture of Rosa kissing Lucifer on Asmodeus’ phone. “Whoa, swoon!” she teased with a laugh. 

Rosa blinked, “What?” she asked as Alex flipped the phone over to let Rosa see.

Rosa’s smile grew slowly, “Oh!”

Lucifer looked up, a small smile, he remembered that kiss. He still had the picture saved on his phone. 

Alex gushed over the photo for a while longer before Isabel drew Rosa’s attention and said, “We’ll need to leave soon, as there’s a whole process of preparing you for the ritual before it takes place,” she also needed to get that circle to keep Lucifer from intervening. 

She knew the Demon Lord enough to know he would balk at what would need to be done. Rosa nodded and asked, “No jewelry I’m assuming?”

‘Nope, none of that, no lotions or anything of that kind either,” Isabel declared but added, “Don’t worry about the last though, you can bathe at the coven,” she assured Rosa. 

Rosa nodded, finishing up her own food and turning to her sister, “I will be back late, be good.”

“I’ll take it into consideration,” Alex teased. 

Rosa pursed her lips and smiled as she headed toward Lucifer’s room to get her belongings and to take off her jewelry. Lucifer remained giving Isabel a pointed look, “You give me your word she will not be harmed?”

“I mean, not without her consent?” Isabel teased with a smirk. 

Lucifer let out a growl, Alex was chatting away with Leviathan now, discussing a game they would play for most of the day. Lucifer’s misgivings were growing but he could do little to stop it, not with so much riding on Rosa’s ability to defend herself. He would bear it, for her. 

They stepped out of the portal onto coven land. Lucifer was holding Rosa’s hand as they followed Isabel toward the prominent house. Rosa frowned at the house. It looked abandoned; she didn’t know what was going on. Lucifer noticed her expression and explained, “It is a glamour, beloved. The house looks different beneath the enchantment.”

Isabel nodded and replied, “It keeps unwanted company at bay, for the most part, normally demonic entities would not be allowed either, but, Madeline made an exception for Lucifer,” she explained as they made it to the wrap around porch. 

Rosa nodded as Isabel opened the main door, and motioned them to follow her in. Lucifer stepped in before her, he was greeted a sight of nearly twenty coven members. They stiffened at his arrival. He smiled, a simple twitch of his lips, enough to put the humans on edge. Their gaze remained on Lucifer until Rosa walked in, her apprehension obvious. 

They looked on at her, Rosa recognized nobody, until her eyes fell on a familiar black woman. “M-Madeline?” she asked aloud. The coven members turned from Rosa to the woman in question whose smile grew.

Madeline gave out a laugh, “So we meet again, daughter of Coatlicue!”

Rosa walked past Lucifer, and Isabel to walk to Madeline, “I thought your name was familiar.” Rosa didn’t know what to think,

“Fate seems to have deemed that we meet again, I am pleased that it is under these circumstances,” Madeline greeted her. The coven members in general seemed to relax, all but Isabel who frowned.

“You two have met?” she asked. 

“She’s the one who sold me the book for Satan, the book with a petty streak,” Rosa declared, making Madeline laugh

“Did it curse you?” Madeline asked.

“Well, it turned me and my friend Amanda into Demons for about 48 hours,” Rosa said with a wince.

“Fascinating, perhaps Lord Lucifer was pleased?” Madeline asked of Lucifer who was waiting patiently to be acknowledged. The conversation among the women gave him a chance to observe them. 

Lucifer chose not to answer the question as he stepped toward them, he towered over most save one or two who were about Rosa’s height. “Isabel assures me this will not harm her,” he stated regally. 

Madeline smiled, she expected nothing less of a Lord of Hell, “Yes, she will be safe. Isabel, go and ready the ceremonial grounds with the others, I will stay here with Rosa and the Lord.”

Isabel didn’t like it, but she would do what she was instructed. She motioned for the others to precede her before exiting the house via the backdoor, heading toward the wooded area behind the coven. 

Rosa replied to Madeline, “I hope you know what a great woman your daughter is,” she said pointedly, making the older woman smile. 

Madeline pursed her lips for a second before asking, “So she has minded her manners with you, hm?”

“I’m not too concerned with manners as I am with honesty, and devotion to a cause, Madeline,” Rosa explained. 

“Is that what you feel as well, Lord Lucifer?” asked Madeline of the Demon Lord.

Lucifer read the conflict within Madeline easily enough. She did not approve of her daughter’s methods, though she was proud of Isabel just the same. Their relationship was strained, this was obvious as well. What Lucifer did not want is for Rosa to end up in the tug of war between them. “My opinion of your daughter is irrelevant, as I am sure you well know. What I want to know is why you would suggest this, with your disapproving of your daughter so much, what do you hope to gain from Rosa?” he asked bluntly. 

Madeline stiffened at the questions, but Lucifer could see through human deception. “I am curious how a mortal woman of no seemingly strong magic got a pact out of you.”

Lucifer’s smile returned, and it chilled Madeline. He replied, “I would do well to remember what your business is, and what is _not,_ do make the mistake of thinking any safeguard you have in this dwelling can contain me. I keep the peace because of _her,_ do not wear on my patience with impertinent questions.”

Rosa knew that tone well. She spent an entire year down in the Devildom, he was deathly serious. Madeline did not look outwardly shaken but Rosa could tell she was now apprehensive of the Lucifer. 

Rosa decided to step in and say, “Is there anything you require me to do, to prepare?” her voice was kind, gently inquisitive. Madeline turned to her and nodded, “Yes of course, come with me,” Madeline instructed, leading Rosa to the stairwell. Lucifer followed close behind. He would have laughed it was not so insulting.

This coven genuinely thought any guard they set could keep someone as powerful as he out. Certainly, a lesser demon, maybe one of his brothers on a bad day, but never him. He went up the stairs as Rosa reached the top landing. She looked back to him and gave him a tender smile. 

He felt his heart stutter, but he did not outwardly react. Her expression let him know she knew why he would not react to her affection. She gave him a wink instead as she followed Madeline. He walked after her, walking into a simple bedroom with a white dress on the bed. 

Madeline motioned toward the bathroom, “You may bathe with the soap provided and then change into that. I will instruct you on what will happen afterward.” With that she nodded to both Rosa and Lucifer before walking out. Lucifer warded the door immediately, soundproofing it as well. 

“You may not approve of my methods…” he began softly.

“Lu, I know who you are,” she replied in understanding. He was a demon; she would never forget that. She added, “…and if I didn’t approve that is too fucking bad for me,” she laughed some giving him a wink. 

“They should fear you, beloved,” Lucifer mused as he watched her undress. 

“Nobody will ever fear me, Lu, they’ll fear you, through me,” she mused. As she took off her top.

“Just the reason I say they should fear you, beloved,” he replied as he leaned against a dresser his eyes trailing her body as she revealed it. “Their lives are in your hands, Rosa. If they wrong you, there is nothing to keep them alive, save your word,” he added. 

Rosa stopped from removing her jeans and frowned as she looked to Lucifer, “Lu?”

“I love you fiercely, darling. I find I am far shorter tempered now, of anyone trifling with you. Are you certain of this, you may go through pain?” he asked quietly.

Rosa walked over to him after taking off her jeans and setting them aside, her hands taking his face in her hands, “Yes, I am, I don’t know what may happen, but what will happen, is that I will survive this; we will survive this. I need to face a court full of demons, Lucifer, and I am not ready as I am. This painfully obvious now with what happened with Solomon.”

“That was a failing on our part,” he said curtly

“That was a failing on mine, I knew, the signs were there, I ignored them, Lu. I should have done what my first instinct was and attacked him,” she groused. 

“IT would have done nothing

“No, what it would do it make everyone hyper aware of what he was doing, and trust me, the more I fought him, the more he would come to realize that taking me would not be worth it,” she sighed and the let out a longer sigh, “Regardless, you think they won’t know what happened? This isn’t going to be reflection on you, but on me. Nobody will fault you for not watching me, they’ll fault me for putting you in that position. Just because your situation with Deidra ended, doesn’t mean she is going to relent. Now, she’s more than likely to come for me because you picked _me_ over her. She really does embody some of the uglier traits in us women,” she noted as she walked toward the bathroom after releasing him.

He followed her in after she turned on the water and stepped into the shower. “She hates you because you embody what she is not, beloved, not over me. As you recall, when you were graced with wings, she was at the Palace to see the Prince,” he noted as he leaned against the door frame. 

“I fucked Dia and Dia has be sniffing after me for some time. If it’s power moves, she’s trying to make, I keep getting in her way. I really wanted to ignore her. I guess that was my mistake,” she called out. 

“Do you want to know why I relented about the Prince?” he asked, figuring, after what they suffered, she was due for some honesty 

“I honestly really want to know, baby,” she answered. 

“I do believe he may care for you, and his being on your side will serve you. His aim will be to protect you as well, beloved. It is not the ideal situation, but I do agree with you; it would be difficult to watch over you, without all of our responsibilities,” he explained. He didn’t like the idea, it grated most of the time. The alternative was her being in danger. 

“Lu, what…what if he develops stronger feelings?” she asked as she shut off the water. Lucifer handed her a towel as she stepped out. She took it and began to dry off. 

“That will be his mistake, you love me,” he said coldly. 

“I do,” she replied with a gentle smile. “Your birthday’s coming soon.”

“I am aware, “he said coldly. 

“From your tone I take you don’t like it?” she hedged as he took the towel and began to dry her. Rosa smiled and closed her eyes. 

Lucifer leaned in, kissing her lips softly, “It matters little to me, but, if it makes you happy, I will allow something, no party,” he stipulated as he dried her hair. 

Rosa opened her eyes and grinned, “I didn’t figure a party would do for you, Lu, I have a better idea, but I won’t say yet,” she sighed, he was so gentle it felt fantastic to have him dry her. 

“Do you think they would mind if I fucked you just now?” he purred into her left ear. 

Rosa laughed, “I would mind, I’m not comfortable here,” she added. 

He chuckled, “I will need to expand your horizons a little, beloved.”

“Well, Daddy, you have a great deal of time to do that,” she whispered as he embraced her tightly. 

Lucifer replied quietly, “Yes…I am not sorry for it, Rosa,” he admitted to her. 

“I should, but, honestly, the idea of…let’s just say I did not exactly like the idea of one day leaving you,” she voice was whisper soft, “I hate the idea of what happened though, I feel terrible about that Lu, even though it was through no fault of my own.”

Lucifer gave a little scoff/laugh as he said, “I would think it odd if you did not care, my darling. It is not your nature.” 

Rosa nodded as she walked over to the bed and took up the dress. “I hope it isn’t cold today,” she laughed as she slipped it on.

They were brought out deep into the forest, the light dwindling as the heavy canopy of the trees shielded them from light. As they reached their destination, the light seemed to come back the thickness of the canopy dwindling as they came upon a large tree. Its gnarled base was massive, before it curved and wound itself up toward the sky. Everything around them was covered in a moss, the environment was cool, damp, a mist lingered around the tree. 

Rosa held Lucifer’s hand, as the Priests and coven members turned to face her. They looked to Lucifer nervously. _Yep, you guys fuck with me and that’s who’ll be waiting, you get, can we go on?_ she thought to herself. 

Madeline walked on toward the base of the tree; Isabel was standing to her right also looking toward her. They all wore their coven robes; they were a blue, a deep rich blue. Isabel motioned for her to come forward, the coven members were standing in no discernable order, their heads bowed as Madeline and a few priests chanted and prayed around them. 

Rosa released Lucifer’s hold and took a step forward. He did not release her drawing her attention. She turned to him as he brought her open palm to his lips and kissed it. His eyes met hers, saying with a look what he would not say aloud. She nodded in understanding as he released her hand, he seemed to take a step back, fading into nothing. Rosa could still feel him around her, no doubt he was making sure of that. 

She turned and walked toward the clearing; she swore her heart was beating louder than normal. Her nerves were threatening to eat her good sense. Rosa was motioned to remove her shoes, she did so before walking into what appeared to be a circle of some kind. As soon as she did, she ceased feeling Lucifer’s presence. Rosa’s eyes strayed to Isabel’s who gave her a knowing look. 

Isabel did not want Lucifer to intervene, and she was going to do anything possible to make sure that was the case. Rosa gave a slight nod as she stepped toward Madeline who was done chanting and turned toward Rosa. 

Isabel snickered beside Rosa as she said, “You look like you’re about to sacrificed.”

Rosa whispered with a laugh, “Bitch, I’m dyin’ on the inside, it’s not like I every planned this”

“That’s what makes it sincere, you can do this,” Isabel assured her. 

Rosa gave her a swift nod as Madeline stepped forward and smiled at Rosa before turning to Isabel. “You are ready, you can initiate her, daughter,” Madeline declared before handing the knife over to Isabel hilt first. 

Rosa watched as Isabel took it, nodded to her mother who stepped back and away. Rosa noticed a hole in the ground near the base of the tree. It looked like a shallow, very shallow grave. She looked back to Isabel’s amber eyes; eyes filled with mirth. 

“State your name, initiate,” said Isabel loudly for all to hear. 

Rosa gulped again and said at the same volume, “Rosa Maria.”

Isabel nodded and then began to speak out another set of chants, Rosa didn’t understand them, she turned her head to the right slightly, and noticed the cloud of darkness surrounding the area. Lucifer was furious, she didn’t know why until she noticed the darkness could not bleed into the circle. Rosa turned back to Isabel who smirked at her as she unsheathed the dagger. 

“Do you promise to uphold our edicts, to put your sisters before others?” Isabel asked, Rosa’s eyes narrowed a touch.

Rosa would always put family first, that would not include the coven until they proved to be as loyal. The area around them went entirely dark then. 

Lucifer’s voice resounded in the area, _“Never, she will not accept! Isabel, no such promise was made and none like it will stand, am I understood?!”_

Rosa looked around her, before turning back to Madeline who stepped forward taking Rosa’s hands, “Your path, is through us, not with us, child, I understand this. I offer you this, not because of the Lord, but for you. Do you accept the power we are about to grant you? The responsibility to the Earth around you, to women, to yourself?” Madeline asked. 

“I do, it always mattered, my people belonged to the land, and I…I am the same,” Rosa promised. Madeline nodded with a kind smile, “You may proceed Isabel, I will take that promise so heartfully meant.”

Isabel nodded before turning to Rosa who handed her left hand as Isabel cut her palm. A priest was waiting with a cup full of something smelling decidedly herbal. Rosa had no idea what it was; again, leaving this in the hands of her friend. Some of her blood was left on the knife, some went into the cup itself. 

Rosa took in a breath as Isabel sipped from the cup before handing it to her. Rosa took a sip before she was encouraged to drink the whole of it. She gulped it down, willing not to taste it. She felt no different, as she was motioned toward the grave. Rosa looked to Madeline who nodded as she motioned for Rosa to lay down. 

The darkness around them was still making the day into night. Her thought as she lain in the soil was, _Daddy, please, I am fine, I love you…I know you worry,_ she knew he could not hear her, but she hoped he could feel her. 

_Beloved…I can hear you, how-darling, I love you…if they hurt you, I will tear them apart,_ came his voice in her head. She didn’t know what happened, her eyes darted to Madeline who whispered to her, “I told you, child, your path is not with us, he too will come to understand this. Lay down, we will cover you with the Earth you so love, and who loves you. You will have the capacity to breathe, fear not,” she said as Rosa relaxed into the soil. 

The coven began to bury her. Rosa closed her eyes as the soft, cool welcoming soil covered her body, eventually her face. 

She felt nothing, heard nothing but Madeline’s chanting again. Little by little, she began to hear less, until she could not hear Madeline at all. The sudden silence threw her off, so in her panic she sat up. There was nothing around her, nothing but mist, fog, she came to her feet, the earth beneath her feet was soft, but unlike the ground she walked on to get to the tree. She looked around and then heard a female voice. 

“Hello, Rosa…,” the voice said from behind her. She turned around and noticed nobody. 

“H-hello?” Rosa spoke looking around the emptiness around her. 

“We finally meet,” the disembodied voice said, her tone curious.

“Err, I wish…I mean, where are you?” Rosa asked with a wince. 

“Your first question isn’t what am I?” asked the female voice with amusement. 

“Honestly, I’m just going with the flow right now, it seems my life is just a mix of events I have to survive with love along the way,” Rosa explained. 

“I see, tell me about this love…,” said the female voice. 

“What about them?” she asked softly. 

“Them? You love more than one?”

“Yes,” Rosa replied confidently. 

“Tell me about the one who guards you even now, tell me about the one, whose ire is keeping those around your body in his snare,” said the voice. 

“What about him?” Rosa hedged. 

“Protective, interesting, he does not seem to need your protection,” she mused. 

Rosa scoffed, “So I shouldn’t guard him because he appears not to need it? Well, I guess I should pack it up and go home,” Rosa retorted. 

“Defensive, why?” she asked. 

“I’m so sick and fucking tired of his being judged either way. I don’t care for it, now, I’m assuming you’re here to give me some enlightenment of some kind, so-

“He loves you so, I suppose I can see why. Why do you love him?”

Rosa frowned, “…because I do.”

“specifically?” the voice pressed. 

“He’s smart, funny, wise, a pain in my ass, caring, tender, wild, all of that and more, okay, I love him to the very air he breathes, what do you want from me?” Rosa replied with candor. 

“You are quite impatient,” she replied with disapproval.

“It isn’t impatience you hear; It’s frustration with what your motivation is in asking me about him? What is you hope to gain from me? Who the fuck, are you?” Rosa finally demanded. 

The fog grew brighter, she looked around to realize she was surrounded by seven figures. She could see nothing but silhouettes, six-winged silhouettes. She looked back in the direction the voice came from. 

“I see,” Rosa said, with a nod. 

“The power you are seeking will come through us, do you understand?” the voice continued. 

Rosa gave a slow nod, “You asked because you wondered if I was doing this for him, you asked because you wondered if I would sacrifice myself for him,” Rosa laughed some and shook her head. 

“No, no, if you’re asking me this you don’t know him as well as you think, that is a pity, to be honest. He didn’t want this, but it wasn’t his decision. Something was thrust upon me, I made choices for me, and will continue to do that. I love him, and I would die for him, but I would never give myself. I don’t require it of him either; we are who we are,” Rosa admitted firmly. 

“You chose, to love him,” said another voice, this one male, she turned toward it, it was the voice of the silhouette before her. 

“Yes, I do, and will choose to love him through this, love them all,” she then noticed one of them step forward, until she noticed it was Michael. 

Rosa frowned, “Oh, you.”

Michael sighed, “He cannot control you; I see.”

“Oh, I’ll take censure from those who couldn’t control Solomon when I’m dead,” she snapped back. 

Michael grinned, “You will need that bite, Rosa.”

“Yeah, well, it isn’t going anywhere,” she growled back. 

“Now do you hate me because-

“-Imma stop you right there, you all can feel hate; do I hate you, Michael?”

“…no.” Michael hedged. 

‘That’s right, I don’t hate you. You went down there, looking down your nose at me; I get it, it completes the look of overbearing asshole you’re cultivating, but that’s what you did. I didn’t come at you, you came at me, so if you want that to change, I suggest you dial it back a few notches, okay? Awesome,” Rosa bit out.

Michael then replied with a smirk, “You may have enough fight in you to survive, Rosa, even if it’s without him.”

Rosa narrowed her eyes at Michael, her voice losing any hint of humor, “What the fuck does that mean?”

Michael smiled, “I will see you soon, Rosa.”

“Fuck you,” Rosa shot back.

Isabel and Madeline watched as the ground around them began to shake, Lucifer broke the circle stepping into it, his demonic form engulfed in black flame. The darkness around them vanished as the ground continued to shake. 

Madeline looked to Lucifer who shook his head once, it was not him causing the Earth to quake. Isabel looked to the tree. “Shit, look!”

Lucifer turned to see what he knew was a nearly dead tree, start to bloom. He looked down to where Rosa was laying, to see that it was energy stemming from her. 

“Lucifer, look,” said Isabel as the trees around them began to do the same. 

“A white witch,” responded Madeline looking around the clearing as it bloomed, it was not summer yet for the blooms to reach this maturity, yet, the trees were becoming lush with life. 

“What the fuck, mom how is it possible, she has pacts with seven demons?” Isabel asked with a frown. 

Madeline laughed, “Shut up, Izzy and just enjoy this,” she said as she looked around. 

“That tree has been dying for years,” Isabel replied. 

“We have tried to revive it, yes, but…it was clearly beyond us, would you not say, light-bringer?” Madeline asked of Lucifer. 

Lucifer’s cold gaze turned on Madeline. “Is she done?” he asked tersely. Just as he asked, Rosa sat up, the soil falling away from her.

Lucifer walked toward her, motioning for Madeline and Isabel to move away. He took a knee as he took her face in his right hand, “Rosa?”

Rosa looked to Lucifer as her eyes focus, but then looked around as she caught sight of the clearing around her, “What happened?”

Isabel grinned, “You.”

“What?” she frowned looking to Lucifer who gave nothing away but was pinning her with a look of wonder. 

“You can never do this the easy way, can you?” he asked more of himself than Rosa. 

“Lu, did, wait, what the-I fucking did that?!” she asked aghast as she looked around again. 

“Yes, it appears daughter of Coatlicue, your goddess has deemed you worthy of carrying some of her gift,” Madeline chuckled as she began to walk away from Lucifer and Rosa. 

Isabel shook her head as she rubbed her head, “I have no fucking clue what to do with a white witch passed the basics, I mean, I can learn but, this is…unexpected.”

Lucifer smirked as he looked to Isabel and then back to Rosa, “I think I may be of more help, beloved. Come along, it is time we go home.”

Isabel frowned as she remarked, “There’s suppose to be a celebration.”

“Celebrate; I care not. She is coming home,” Lucifer replied as he picked her up, cradling Rosa to him. He was tired of being among mortals, the entire ritual made him decidedly uncomfortable, and he hated the feeling. 

Rosa blinked as she stated, “Lu I can walk.”

Isabel smirked, “I will take her clothing back since I know arguing this is pointless, but what are you going to do, cast the magic for her?” she taunted. 

“I assure you, she will be better prepared than you were, when you picked up a spell book, child,” he growled. The audacity, Rosa’s magic manifesting the way it did would prove a challenge, and he would need to recall magic he learned centuries ago. He was not overly concerned though; if her making a whole clearing bloom within a couple of minutes was any indication as to her strength, he had nothing to worry about. 

Rosa sighed, “Are we really doing this?” she demanded. 

Isabel smirked, “Nah, let him think what he wants, we’ll see if he’s as good a teacher as he is about making a fuss,” Isabel dismissed as she walked away from Lucifer and Rosa. 

“Lu,” Rosa sighed out in exasperation. 

“No, we will talk at home,” he instructed as he opened a portal. 

“You are going to be impossible about this, aren’t you?” was her bemused question.

“Define impossible?” he asked with an amused expression.

“…you,” she muttered as he walked through a portal with her. 


	11. Family First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Rosa's initiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALMOST DONE EVERYONE! 
> 
> I apologize for the delay, I'm working through this until I finish. One more chapter, and we are finished! I have others waiting in the wings, specifically fics in honor of Lucifer's birthday! 
> 
> Thank you all for your support! I appreciate all my friends! Everyone has been so supportive, and I wanted to let you all know how much I appreciate you! Thank you for all of your support through my ramblings! 
> 
> Enjoy the second to last chapter.

**Chapter 11 – Family First**

Rosa woke with a start. She looked around, noticing she was asleep in Lucifer’s bedroom, and was also nude. She must have fallen after Lucifer brought her in through the portal. She didn’t remember arriving in the Devildom, or how they arrived at the House. Lucifer was right to bring her back, she mused. Rosa didn’t fancy falling asleep around people she didn’t know. 

The room was quiet, so she figured he went off to check on the others or do some work. Rosa contemplated going back to sleep, but her fatigue was long gone. She sat up and decided to take another shower and get dressed. 

Just as she came to her feet, her DDD, which was on the night stand closest to her signaled a message. Rosa took it up and noticed it was from Amanda. It was a brief retelling of a problem Amanda faced with her family. Things seemed to be getting difficult for her best friend. She needed to figure out how to get her to the Devildom, and she needed to figure it out soon. 

With that problem in mind, she went to take her shower. 

Alex was sitting in the music room as Mammon and Lucifer argued. The other brothers cleared the room almost immediately, but she decided to stay. Beelzebub also stayed after he noticed Alex wasn’t going to budge. They were arguing about the presentation Rosa would have to go through and it was sounding worse by the minute. 

“She can have a secondary spouse, and you sure as fuck know that should be me!” Mammon argued fiercely.

“You cannot handle such a responsibility!” snapped Lucifer before adding, “She’s a white witch, Mammon! Her problems will only grow, and you cannot face them, better it be Satan or Beel!”

“Fuck you, no, even when these pacts were formed, she chose me first, you think that was just to slight you! I don’t fuckin’ think so!” argued Mammon vehemently. 

They then devolved into growling at each other. Alex sighed as she looked to Beel who gave her a slight shrug before Alex turned to Lucifer and Mammon, “The way I see it is this; you both love her, you both want her safe, maybe she doesn’t need Mammon to help her with the magic, maybe she needs him to just watch her back while she handles that. I mean from what you were saying earlier, Lucifer, her abilities are going to be your domain. You all have strengths; I think the best bet is to play this game with them both. I’ve been reading your history and Rosa is going to need a whole lot of help,” Alex replied as she motioned to the book beside her. 

Mammon huffed but nodded, looking at Lucifer. 

Lucifer let out a slow feral growl before replying, “Satan would be a better choice.”

“Satan from what I understand is better read and would probably be more help in the capacity to help her learn whatever you don’t have time to break down for her. From what everyone’s told me, you’re busy, you’re not going to have the time to do that. Look, I get it, yeah, don’t look at me like that, I do! I’m the youngest, I get everyone and their mother telling me what to fucking do. All the time, even when I’m capable of it, but this isn’t some young impressionable girl you’re talking about. This is _Rosa_ who sent the Vatican heated letters after she received threats of being excommunicated for insisting my mother not let me get my confirmation or any other catholic blessings.”

They all turned to her. 

“She didn’t tell you?” Alex laughed, “That’s honestly a shock. Yeah, they threatened her, so she sent them back a scholarly, ‘fuck you’ in the form of a dissertation-worthy paper about what they did with the Americas, with the Indigenous people around the world. I mean, she went at them. They did excommunicate her, by the way. She sent them back a thank you letter, you know why? For the principle. That paper is now in their archives and will remain there because that’s what they do. Now, do you honestly think someone who would go to those lengths to prove a point would bow at this workload? I think the fuck not,” Alex summarized with a scoff. 

Beelzebub ruffled Alex’s hair as he asked, “She did that for you?”

“She did that for _us._ That’s who she is, there are times I wished she would have bowed out, but it’s not in her nature. It just isn’t. Would it have been easier, fuck yes. Mom would have gotten off her ass, but Rosa didn’t. I think she figured she was never going to please anyway, so she may as well please herself, but, that’s not my point. My point is she will do what she needs to do to get where you need her to be. I mean you said Michael came at you, can you imagine another human woman telling an Archangel to go fuck himself? Nope, I sure as hell wouldn’t,” Alex chuckled and then added, “I mean she says it to you all every now and then, and I’m sure that happened long before you all had a relationship.” 

Mammon smirked, “She did, she certainly did. Tell me, brat, how is it you are this fuckin’ observant?”

“I get ignored a great deal, so I get to see people do what they do whenever nobody is watching,” Alex said with a shrug. 

Lucifer huffed, “We will let Rosa decide.”

“Well you’re fucked then because she’s definitely going to decide on me, Lu,” Mammon said with a grin. 

Alex was about to speak when Rosa walked in, looking freshly showered and dressed far better than when she arrived, “You live…”

“I too am shocked about how often that’s the case,” Rosa joked as she grinned at her sister before looking at Lucifer and Mammon. “Oh fuck, what now?”

“You can have secondary spouse, and Lucifer doesn’t agree it should be me,” replied Mammon. 

Rosa looked to Lucifer and blinked, “Why don’t you agree, _mi Rey_?” she asked, her tone was soft and polite, Lucifer inwardly groaned. 

“I do not believe he can help you and protect you the way he will need to, with your new strengths,” Lucifer explained. Her expression was so open to his input he inwardly melted. 

Rosa looked to Mammon and smiled, “I think he can do it, I know he can,” she replied gently, though her gaze was steady as she looked back to Lucifer. 

Lucifer sighed, “As you wish, beloved.” He wasn’t certain, but her instincts were good, and he may be too close to Mammon to see his strengths, no, he was just hesitant to share her. He noticed Alex was looking at him, she gave him a warm smile. The child was far more intuitive than he initially thought. She shared many of her older sister’s traits. He looked to Mammon as he walked over to Alex and began a conversation. Perhaps Lucifer needed to see that in Mammon as well.

Rosa walked over to Lucifer and hugged him without preamble. He became accustomed to her affection; he began to crave it. “I know you’re concerned for me, but I have a great deal to do, and I think he’s my best bet. Now, I’m sure you have some books about it, Lu, I need to start reading.”

Lucifer nodded, in this, he trusted himself completely. “Come along, beloved, I have a few volumes you can start with,” he replied as he took her left hand in his right and led her from the room. 

Alex laughed some, “See you later, Rosa!”

“Don’t do anything stupid!” yelled out Rosa.

“I mean, we’re already related, I can only go up from there…,” Alex called out with a cackle. 

“Fuck you,” Rosa laughed as Lucifer lead her down to his study. 

“I just passed out after we walked through the portal, did i?”

“Yes, the amount of energy it took to do what you did to that clearing is no easy feat, and definitely not so for someone so new to their abilities. It is an act of God, Rosa,” he said softly as he took some books from his shelf and handed them to her. 

“I mean, to make things grow,” she began shaking her head. 

“No, beloved, to make things _live._ Taking life is easily done, humans can do it readily, no powers are necessary. Now, to make _something, live,_ that requires far more skill. Now, honing is what you are left to do, it will require far more of you,” he said as he took her face in his right hand, “I trust you to do this, beloved.”

“Honestly, Lu, it’s rather a relief, I mean, don’t get me wrong…I just, white magic seems more my speed,” she replied. 

“It is, you are. As I said, through all this, your soul has not changed, though, I would like to think a little of that greying has to do with me,” he purred as he leaned in to give her a small, lingering kiss. 

“Oh, most definitely, I’ve definitely been possessed, willingly too,” she whispered against his lips with a smile. 

“Hm, yes,” he whispered as his kiss grew hotter. 

“I need to read,” she gasped out in excitement as she kissed him back. 

“Later,” he growled as he took the books from her hand and dropped them on the nearest table. 

Rosa has snaked up from his chest, up to his shoulders, throwing off his coat as her hands made their way to his hair. His hands made their way to her backside, before lifting her up to allow her to wrap her legs around his waist. 

“I sometimes hate how many layers you wear,” she hissed. 

“I promise to wear less this summer,” he panted into their kiss. 

“Such a loving, giving, Daddy,” she whimpered. 

“Fuck, darling, yes, tell me,” he groaned as she began to grind her body against his. 

“So good to me, Daddy, do you have any clue what I would let you do to me?” she panted.

“Tell me, baby, please,” he breathed, he moved to the floor before the fireplace. He knew he would not make it far in his current state. Lucifer wanted every piece of her, every dirty thought, he waited long enough. 

She pulled his mouth away as she kissed and licked her way to his right ear, “Is that what you want, Daddy, tell me,” she moaned as she licked his right ear. Rosa felt the power surge before she saw his horns and wings, emerge. 

Lucifer felt drunk with lust, her hands went to his horns, she toyed with them as she started to whisper what she wanted him to do to her. Lucifer shuddered as she finished her confession with, “Break my back, Daddy, I want to be your fuck toy for a night, any night, every night.”

Lucifer moaned out as she bit his earlobe gently. He was not prepared for it, he craved it. He pulled her hair, moving her aside so he could speak into her left ear, “You will get everything you want and more. I have longed for you to let me toy with you the way I wish. Now spread your legs, darling, I want to fuck,” he hissed. 

“Yes, Daddy,” Rosa whimpered, a soft sob escaping her as he pulled her pants off her and tore her panties. The excitement almost more than she could bear when he began to toy with her clit with his gloved hands. 

Rosa shook with the lust his fingers lit as he worked her body, “Lu!” she sobbed. 

“Do you want to know how many gloves I have ruined because I could not keep from finger fucking you long enough to take them off?” he whispered against her mouth. 

“-my fucking-,” she cried out as he slid two fingers into her body. She began to move her hips against his fingers. 

“Good girl,” he purred as he stopped letting her pleasure herself on him. “Make yourself come on my fingers, darling,” he encouraged as he sat up, spreading her legs wider. He was now kneeling, her legs on either side of him as she began to grind her body against his fingers. 

“Fuck, fuck,” she panted. Rosa needed to orgasm, it was close, knowing he was letting her do this to herself while using his body heightened her pleasure. “Lu,” his name a plea, what she was begging of him even she didn’t know. 

He pulled his fingers out before she could come, making Rosa cry out, “No, Lu, please!” she begged. She watched as he brought his fingers to his mouth, licking her wetness off them. Rosa’s lips parted as he dipped his fingers in her again, slowly coating his right hand with them before he began to stroke his erection. 

Rosa’s entire body shook as she watched him masturbate kneeling before her. She tried to sit up, but one firmly places left hand on her abdomen held her in place. “I want you, to watch,” he panted. 

Rosa tried to use her fingers to play with herself, but he batted her hands away. Rosa looked up to his eyes and whimpered again. “Daddy?”

“Yes, baby?” he asked, his voice as heated as she felt. 

“I want to ride you,” she whispered, as she swallowed the urge to pounce him. 

He purred as he replied, “What else do you wish to do with me?” the hunger in her eyes was driving him mad. If asked, she would do whatever he desired, in that moment, she would not deny him. The power in that made him heady with a lust unrivaled by any before it. She was undulating with his movements, her eyes trained on his body, just like he wanted. She would be powerful; he knew this from the moment he witnessed the changes in that clearing, and she belonged to him. 

“Daddy, I want you in me, I want to feel you come in me,” she whispered out, unable to do much else. 

“Tell me more,” he growled as he threw his head back. 

“Let me lick, Lu,” she panted as she moved toward him. 

“No,” he growled as he began to stroke faster. Rosa sobbed out, “Please, Lu,” she begged again. 

“Fuck,” Lucifer hissed, “On your back,” he growled out the command. He would toy with her some other day, he needed in her body immediately. 

Rosa moved onto her back, her legs up toward her head, she didn’t have long to wait before he was inside her, pounding into her. “Yes, fuck, yes, Daddy yes!” she cried out, each word louder than the one before it. 

Lucifer lasted no more than a few more minutes, as she reached her peak and fell apart around him, he came with her, a shout coming out of him before he could stop it. The pleasure mixed in with relief. After her initiation, he needed the connection. Her hands were now by her head, her breathing returning to normal. 

“I was supposed to come in here to study, not just come,” she joked as she looked back to him. Her smile was loving, playful, as she regarded with an expression with more humor than anything else. 

“You wanted me to teach you, so I have. Of course, this will take, many, many lessons, beloved,” he replied with an expression of mock-concern.

“Oh, whatever will I do,” she replied with a laugh until her smile dropped. The memory of her vision returned. She forgot about it, so taken was she with the powers she gained she never mentioned it to Lucifer. 

“Daddy we need to talk to everyone,” she came to her feet and began to get dressed.

Lucifer noted and frowned at the change of her expression. “Darling, what happened?” Did he press her too far? He instantly worried, as he came to his feet and began getting dressed, removing his gloves as he did so. 

“Not you, baby, this…I had a vision when I was buried, I need to tell you, and the others, get dressed, _mi Rey,_ ” she said as she hurriedly did the same. 

Lucifer nodded as he walked over to his desk and took out another pair of gloves. 

Rosa grinned, “Daddy, when did you start having gloves at your desk?” she asked with a laugh. 

“How long have you been here?” he asked with a slight smile, making her blush.

“I didn’t start having sex with you from the first moment we met,” she said with a quirk of her lips

Lucifer walked toward her hand wrapped an arm around her waist, “Who said anything about that? You asked, I told you,” he replied glibly as he pulled her along toward the stairwell. 

“Oh, _oh_ , you naughty Demon!” she teased with a laugh, blushing at the knowledge. 

“You have a great ass,” he murmured as he slipped a hand lower, gripping her backside and pulled her along. 

“You had a vision?” asked Satan as he sat in the music room with the other Lords, and Alex. 

“Yeah, and you’re not going to like it,” she sighed as she sat across from them at the piano bench. 

“What did you see?” asked Lucifer. 

“The seven virtues,” she replied quietly. 

“What the fuck?!” Lucifer roared coming to his feet immediately. 

“Yeah,” she sighed as she put her head in her hands, “I woke up, hear a woman’s voice, and then they surrounded me,” she explained. She shook her head and sighed, “They kept asking me about you, Lu, and when that didn’t work Michael came forward,” she informed them. 

“He threatened you,” Lucifer growled pacing back and forth. 

“I honestly have no fucking clue why they showed themselves to me, I have no fucking clue what their endgame is, I have no fucking clue if they meant me harm, it seemed rather stupid to go about it the round about way, but considering those in question; I suppose I shouldn’t be shocked,” she lamented. 

Alex frowned, “What did Michael specifically say to you?” she asked after a couple of minutes of silence. 

Rosa smiled as she took a breath and repeated,

_“You chose, to love him,” said another voice, this one male, she turned toward it, it was the voice of the silhouette before her._

_“Yes, I do, and will choose to love him through this, love them all,” she then noticed one of them step forward, until she noticed it was Michael._

_Rosa frowned, “Oh, you.”_

_Michael sighed, “He cannot control you; I see.”_

_“Oh, I’ll take censure from those who couldn’t control Solomon when I’m dead,” she snapped back._

_Michael grinned, “You will need that bite, Rosa.”_

_“Yeah, well, it isn’t going anywhere,” she growled back._

_“Now do you hate me because-_

_“-Imma stop you right there, you all can feel hate; do I hate you, Michael?”_

_“…no.” Michael hedged._

_‘That’s right, I don’t hate you. You went down there, looking down your nose at me; I get it, it completes the look of overbearing asshole you’re cultivating, but that’s what you did. I didn’t come at you, you came at me, so if you want that to change, I suggest you dial it back a few notches, okay? Awesome,” Rosa bit out._

_Michael then replied with a smirk, “You may have enough fight in you to survive, Rosa, even if it’s without him.”_

_Rosa narrowed her eyes at Michael, her voice losing any hint of humor, “What the fuck does that mean?”_

_Michael smiled, “I will see you soon, Rosa.”_

Lucifer stormed out of the music room without a word. The brothers looked after him before Alex started to chuckle.

“What?” Rosa asked.

“ …‘completes the look of overbearing asshole,’ oh my fucking God,” Alex fell over on the couch and continued to laugh hysterically.

Rosa chuckled, “You know what I’m talking about!”

“I know why the fuck do you think I’m laughing, but, okay, okay, so, let’s analyze what he didn’t do, and didn’t say,” Alex said coming to her feet, walking over to sit beside her sister on the piano, as she began to play a scale. 

“Okay…”

“He didn’t hurt you, he clearly wants to, but can’t because he hasn’t been ordered to. So, God clearly has other plans for you, hence his interference with you, and that amount of ability you possess,” Alex said with a smile. 

“But.

“No, no, Angels were ordered not to intervene with us, right? He sent seven of them, to you, sis, consider it an intervention,” Alex continued. 

Rosa turned to the piano and began to play the scale with her sister before Alex stopped playing and let Rosa play _Moonlight Sonata._

“That’s my favorite,” Alex said rested her head on Rosa’s left shoulder. 

“I definitely think he was fucking with you, but I also think they want to separate you from him,” Alex said softly. 

Rosa nodded, “I concluded that just now, they can’t get at him, so they’ll get at him through me; this game is worn out and I tire of it,” Rosa growled, but kept playing as she thought about her options. 

“You and I both, beloved,” Lucifer replied from the door leading into the music room. He left else he explodes with fury. The meddling was tiresome and now included Rosa. Hearing her play brought him back. Seeing her sitting on the bench with her sister beside her, coming to the same conclusion let him accept her affection more than any confessed declaration of her love. Her sister was growing in his affection as well, the child had a sense of independence and loyalty he did not often see in humans. 

Rosa finished the piece she was playing and said, “Do I pick the order in which you are considering my mates?” she asked plainly. 

“Yes,” said the Lords in unison. 

“Alright, Lu, M, Beel, Satan, Levi, Asmo and Belphie, you last three I figure would be better off with the least responsibility because they’re less likely to question your motivations for asking questions, ya feel me?” she said looking at Leviathan.

“They’ll think us curious and just in need of information because the responsibility of guiding and protecting you would fall to the others,” Leviathan concluded.

“Yes, Asmo they’ll think I trust you least,” she concluded.

“I know, my Diamond. This works for me as well,” he nodded with a kind smile. 

“Belphie, I mean I’m assuming they forgot you were alive or something because these bitches have no idea what to do with you,” she chuckled making Belphegor grin. 

“I like that,” he snickered. 

Rosa turned to Alex but before Rosa could say anything, “Don’t even trip, I got what it meant,” she said simply as Alex came to her feet and added, “So, I’ll tell the sisters the truth because they’ll think I’m being cute and just blow me off, so there you go,” Alex laughed.

“They totally will think you’re lying,” Rosa laughed.

“Without a doubt, and honestly the more truthful I am about it the more ridiculous it sounds so I mean, I’m good. Also, they can’t take anything you don’t give them, Rosa. You know this,” Alex said solemnly. 

Rosa nodded, “I know.” There was more she wanted to say, but the words didn’t come, not about this. She then replied, “We need to get that dress made, Asmo?”

“You got it, baby!” Asmo started to make some calls. 

“What else do you need?” Alex asked. 

Rosa smiled, “Not what, _who,”_ Rosa looked to the twins and smiled, “You feel like going to New Jersey?” she grinned. 

Lucifer frowned, “Rosa, you are not going off when you just arrived.”

“I need Amanda, Lu, I…yeah this isn’t going to happen without her, so, either you let me go or, you come with us too, I don’t care which, but it’s happening,” she replied firmly. 

“Let the twins fetch her, you can stay, beloved,” Lucifer allowed, Rosa sighed but relented. 

Lucifer nodded, “Go get her,” he said to Beelzebub and Belphegor who walked off as soon as they were granted permission. 

Rosa looked to Asmo as he hung up and bounced with enthusiasm, “Alright, my darlings, we can go get in with the designer I personally know! You have those images of that dress we found, Alex?” asked Asmo

Alex grinned, “Oh yeah,” at Rosa’s frown, Alex smirked, “Hey, I know what you like, bitch, chill, like I would ever suggest some crotch high slit, open backed, cleavage to your navel ass dress,”

“Okay, was that the only other option aside from what you chose, because this doesn’t sound good to me,” Rosa joked. 

Asmodeus laughed, “Alex!”

“What, I mean, wait-the fuck-is this you, censuring me?!” Alex laughed making Asmodeus laugh.

Rosa covered her face and laughed, “You know you’ve gone too far when…”

“Fuck this!” Alex chortled as Asmodeus walked over to embrace Alex. 

Rosa looked to Lucifer after placing her hands back on her lap. “I will go handle the rest of the details for this ceremony, beloved. Mammon-

“-I have every intention of going with them, Lu,” said Mammon with an eye roll.

Rosa blew Lucifer a kiss as he turned to leave, she noticed the blush before he walked out of the room. 

Rosa looked over to Mammon and smiled as she came to her feet. He walked over and embraced her, “There’s so much I want to say, sugar,” he whispered into her hair. 

“We can talk, M, we always find time to do it,” she replied tightening her hold on him. 

“Look, I mean, I know you know that you can trust me…I just-,” he cut himself off because he couldn’t finish, he noticed the other brothers, including Asmo and Alex left the room, he sighed, grateful for the privacy. 

“M, I love you,” she said simply tears coming into her eyes. 

“You’re scared,” he replied gently. 

“I’m not afraid for me, M,” she cried as she cried into his left shoulder. 

“They only way they can harm us, darlin’ is if they harm you,” Mammon admitted softly as he rubbed her back. “They are trying to curtail him and will try anything to do it. You just continue to make the decisions that led you into our hearts, baby. That’s it. We know you love us. I know we don’t often show you that, but we do. We count on it, do you understand? We see it as a constant, as certain as the air we breathe,” admitted Mammon, sighing with relief. 

“I love you to my last breath, M, all of you,” she vowed. 

“That’s what frightens _us,”_ he whispered. 

“I can’t say I won’t do anything brash out of the love of you,” she tried to joke. Her voice laden with emotion and suppressed sobs. 

“I can’t say we won’t tear the three realms apart if they hurt you. So, the way I see it is this; it is in His _best_ interest to guard you as jealously as that piety he values in the Virtues. Lu isn’t the only one who will watch it all burn to the ground if they harm you,” Mammon recited fiercely. 

Alex bounced back into the room and said softly, “Hey, come on, we need to go get that dress designed for you!”

Mammon nodded and pulled away from Rosa. As they walked out of the music room, Mammon asked, “So, lil’ bit, what would you think of staying in the Devildom and learn some shit?”

“I would but _mom_ won’t let me…” Alex said with a side-eyed look at Rosa who stuck her tongue out at Alex. 

Rosa then snapped, “See, this is why you were born last,” she laughed after she said it, making Alex throw her hands up in the air.

“What the fuck does that mean!” demanded Alex with a laugh. 

“What do you say, sugar?” asked Mammon. The expression he wore made Rosa nod. Alex was in danger as well. Her other sisters were ignorant of the truth, Alex would not fare well because of what she did know. 

“I suppose I can take you out of school for a year, if you’re up for it, but you need to make up your mind once you finish, Alex. I don’t care what you do, do you understand?” Rosa explained with a solemn expression. 

Alex nodded as she looked to Mammon who gave her a big grin, “Oh, I got this!”

“There goes the neighborhood!” replied Asmo with a laugh. 


	12. Dearly Beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of weddings and honor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, this bad boy is done! Not much else to say, but enjoy!

**Chapter 12 – Dearly Beloved**

“It isn’t about you, it’s about her _with_ you, Lucifer,” replied Diavolo sagely. He sat through Lucifer’s retelling of the last 48 hours, including Michael’s barely veiled threats. Diavolo did not care to understand the motivations behind their attempts to sway Rosa, but he would figure out why it was they were interested. 

Knowing their Rosa was a white witch made matters far more complicated, for the Celestial Realm. With a human woman capable of fighting off magical attacks of theirs by neutralizing them; it put them in compromised position. This could not go better if Diavolo himself planned the outcome. He did not anticipate Rosa’s powers manifesting in white magic, but he did not anticipate Lucifer falling in love with the woman and thus tying her to his realm. 

“She is in danger regardless as to their reasoning,” Lucifer sighed out in frustration as he sat back in his chair, a hand over his face in exasperation. 

“She will learn to harness her magic in due time, there is little point in worrying. I would suggest you focus on the ceremony, perhaps it can be held after your birthday?” queried Diavolo with a tilt of his head, observing Lucifer closely. 

“I will check with her; she needs a gown. Asmodeus and Rosa went to take care of that today,” he informed the Prince who acknowledged the information with a nod. 

“Good, good. Now, does she have an order for her spouses?” Diavolo asked, pen in hand to write it down. 

“Yes, she made the decision this afternoon. Me, Mammon, Beelzebub, Satan, Leviathan, Asmodeus and Belphegor,” Lucifer recited as he set both hands on the arms of the chair. Lucifer did not say so, but he approved of her order. She left his most cunning brothers available for her. With Mammon, Beel and Satan concerned over her safety, the others could help her ferret out information. The court was a hideously cutthroat environment, and though their position would safeguard her from a great deal of problems; it would not keep her completely from harm. He would need to make Satan her tutor in her magic. He would not have the time, and she called that herself. 

Lucifer was frustrated with himself; he was being reactive, and it wasn’t in his nature to wait for anything to befall him. She was his mate and he needed to start acting like it. “I will need her to learn how to harness our power through those pacts,” Lucifer mused aloud. 

“Yes, though, I am uncertain how a white mage can harness black magic, I will have Barbatos look into it as well,” Diavolo nodded. 

“When did a single woman cause so much discord in the Devildom?” asked Lucifer with a self-mocking laugh. 

“I see it as an opportunity,” Diavolo suggested with a slight shrug of his shoulders. He continued, “She can help safeguard the human students, heal them, it will be within her ability.”

“I have no doubt she will find her place here; it is her well-being that is a concern. Well, it little matters until we see how quickly she can learn. Though, considering her proficiency with her studies, I do not see this posing a problem,” Lucifer admitted. 

“You could have sent all this in a text, so, why are you here, Lucifer?” asked Diavolo after waiting to hear what Lucifer’s true motivations were for his visit. 

“I need her to have your favor,” Lucifer declared. 

Diavolo chuckled some, “Was it not obvious she has it?” he asked. Diavolo was sincerely asking. He found himself thinking of her when his mind wasn’t on his duties. Her mindset was so specific, her own code firm, he often wondered what she thought of certain matters, though he could not include her. 

“She has your lust, Diavolo, not your favor, and your favor is what she will require,” replied Lucifer. 

Diavolo was hesitant to give anything away, so he would not. At least, not without speaking with her first, “I will speak with her about it, and her alone,” he wasn’t about to fall for what happened the last time they discussed an agreement. He ended up with an erection that would not subside regardless of how many times he masturbated. 

Yes, he had her body after that incident, but he wanted a moment of having her to himself. So, if it were favor, she was currying, it would require more of her than he previously had. The pleasure of her body aside, she was a veritable well of information regarding humans and he needed that. He also would not let Lucifer know that he too would teach her some of his magic. He too worried for her safety, especially when he promised it. 

Lucifer gritted his teeth, but there was little to do about it. He needed to trust Rosa in doing the right thing for herself. She was so tenderhearted; she often did not see the duplicity in those around her. Diavolo will corner her, and she will give in, not thinking it through, a fact Lucifer was certain the Prince was counting on. 

Lucifer nodded, he hoped he could prepare Rosa enough to allow her to have a fighting chance in no ending up as indebted as he. He hated the idea, but he loathed Rosa being vulnerable more. There was no way around it, and he knew it. 

Diavolo replied, “Ask for her to come meet with me after she is done with the details of her gown, Lucifer. Also, I need you to pay Astaroth a visit, unless Beelzebub is available?” he asked. 

“No, he has gone on an important errand for me,” Lucifer replied. It was not a lie. Making Rosa happy was important to him and if Amanda’s presence in the Devildom gave her joy, so she would have it. 

“Very well, I need you to go speak with him about what we do know regarding the attack during my garden party,” Diavolo instructed. What he left unsaid was Lucifer could decide to punctuate the conversation however he chose. 

Lucifer gritted the arms of the chair. Rosa would have been killed if Astaroth had his way, and Lucifer had a great deal of pent up fury. He would make certain to make his displeasure known. “Very well, my Lord,” Lucifer came to his feet. 

Diavolo motioned his permission for Lucifer to take his leave just as Lucifer turned to take his leave. The Prince sat back in his contemplating the state of the Devildom. There was possibility they could quell the rebellion, but it would require far more bloodshed than he wanted. He would think on it, but he was certain he would find a far more peaceful resolution. 

Rosa sat back against Mammon as Asmodeus and the designer argued about the fabric color. Rosa growled, “What the fuck, why is this even a thing?”

“Apparently since he’s sneaking it in as a favor, sugar, he expects some creative license,” replied Mammon as he toyed with a lock of her hair. 

“It feels nice when you play with my hair,” she admitted softly. 

“Well, good, I like doing it, maybe tonight you can spend some time with me and I can do it some more,” he replied as he blew in her right ear. 

Rosa smiled, “I would love that, now, no, I’m not doing this,” she muttered to Mammon who held right hand in his left, their fingers laced together. Rosa was comfortable, but not with the way that asshole designer was talking to her Asmo. 

“Enough,” Rosa snapped. 

The designer and Asmodeus stopped talking to stare at her. 

“Lord Asmodeus made his desires clear, he wants me in the gold gown, so the gold gown it will be. It is your privilege to make the gown, or you can turn it down and I will go to someone else who will boast having dressed the Seven Lord’s bride. Now, I for one need you to apologize to my Lord,” she bit out the last coldly. 

The designer swallowed and turned to Asmodeus, bowing his head, “My apologies, Lord Asmodeus, of course, the gold gown will be an honor to create for you,” they said meekly. 

Rosa nodded once before coming to her feet, Alex snickering some as she followed her sister’s lead. Mammon came to his feet last and chuckled at the designer before motioning Alex to precede him out of the shop. Rosa followed Mammon while Asmo followed them. 

As they walked back out onto the street, Rosa sighed, “Well done, Asmo, even I was convinced,” she chuckled. 

Asmo growled, “They sincerely thought to argue with me, but you’re right, if we want to create this idea that I have since been weakened it will let us know who plans to harm you since they’ll see me as sympathetic.”

“Yeah, okay, I guess back home, we need to make some dinner,” Rosa said with a sigh.

Just then Rosa received a call, it was from Lucifer. She answered it, “Yes, Lu?” she asked as they walked toward their awaiting car. 

_“They Crown Prince wishes to speak with you. He asked you speak with him alone, and I have accepted on your behalf. I need you to understand I would not do so if I did not feel in necessary for your survival in his court. I made no promises on your behalf, and he no doubt will attempt to outwit you of more than you are willing to give, but I see no other way around this, beloved. You need his favor,”_ Lucifer said solemnly. 

“He’s going to talk circles around me, and you well know it,” she surmised based on his tone. 

_“You are no fool, my darling, there is a weakness of his, and that is his desire of you,”_ Lucifer replied as Rosa climbed into the car along with the others. 

“Okay so I take I’m suppose to go talk to him now?” she asked as she whispered for the driver to take them toward the Palace.

_“Yes, nobody is to go with you, message Mammon when you are done at the Palace,”_ Lucifer instructed as he stepped out of his car at Astaroth’s mansion.

“Alright, I love you, will you be home for dinner?” she asked as the car began to move.

_“Yes, beloved, I will see you then,”_ he said gently, he could hear the smile in her voice, and it made his heart flutter. 

“Okay, I’ll see you then,” she replied as she hung up with him. 

“To the Palace I go, I’ve been summoned, you all can keep going to the House and well, M, you heard him,” she said.

“Yeah, okay, sugar, just, be careful with him,” Mammon muttered.

“You really don’t like him, daddy,” she said softly. 

Mammon let out a growl. 

Rosa stepped out of the car and walked up the steps of the Palace just as Barbatos opened the door for her. She greeted him just as the car departed, asking Barbatos about his day. Barbatos politely discussed it, though he was looking at her with a sense of wonder she didn’t quite understand. 

“What’s up, Barbatos?” she asked with a friendly smile. 

“Your powers are great, raw, but great, you may surprise us yet, my Lady,” he said with a slight bow.

“You’ve never called me that before,” she said softly.

“Your connection to Lord Lucifer was not made known to me until recently, this way, my Lady,” he motioned toward the same common room where Lucifer and Diavolo played that chess game that ended with Rosa being eaten out. 

He motioned her in, before shutting the door behind her, Diavolo was sitting at the chessboard, he motioned for her to take a seat before him. 

She smiled and sat, she was sitting before the white pieces, a fact she no doubt was not an accident, “Hello, Dia, how was your day?” she asked politely. He insisted she be more casual with him so she was. 

He gave her a bright smile, “Hello! My day wasn’t particularly exciting, until now. A white mage, I cannot say I am surprised,” he said as he sat back, motioning for her to make the first move. 

Rosa shook her head, “I would rather you just be honest with me, Dia. I need your favor, what do you need from me?” she asked kindly. She was too tired of his games, and just wanted the list of whatever it is he wanted to barter with her for. 

“This is why you would never make a good demon, and perhaps the trait I like about you best,” he said in a kind tone. 

She looked way from the chessboard and asked, “I’m dealing with this as it comes at me, I’ve long since given up the idea that I have any control about what happens to me, other than the personal decisions left to me. So, I need to know what you want of me, so I know what direction I am headed next,” she said solemnly, her tone was not one of censure, but one of quiet determination. 

“I want you to be my mistress,” he said simply. 

Rosa blinked, “…pardon?” she asked thinking she somehow misheard. 

“I would like you, to be my mistress,” he said as he leaned forward. 

“Dia, I’m already married, that, I would betray him and that isn’t something I’m about to do,” she said solemnly, already weary with the conversation. 

“Even to save your own skin?” he said softly, making her frown some at him, before she shook her head, a look of disappointment in her eyes, disappointment in _him._ That shook him out of his confidence. 

“…I guess I’ll just have to figure it out on my own, thank you for your time,” she said coming to her feet slowly, not meeting his gaze as she headed toward the door. Her tone wasn’t angry, it was filled with dejection. 

He came to his feet, “Rosa, wait.”

She turned to him slowly looking up to meet his gaze, there was a sadness in them and for once, he knew it was no ploy from a human to get his sympathy. “Yes?” she asked, her voice toneless, not filled with the warmth it carried when she first greeted him. 

He felt the loss of it acutely, this did not go the way he planned, and he realized why that was; he loved the girl. He loved a female who belonged to another, a group of others. Her love for them so profound she would rather face danger than think to betray them. He took a couple of steps toward her; she did not react to his proximity. 

“I apologize,” he whispered at her frown. 

“It’s your nature, you’ve said so,” she said in a quiet acceptance that bothered him more. She didn’t expect him, a Prince to behave any better than what he was, and somehow, that grated, profoundly. 

“Do you think Lucifer would be any different were the situation reversed?”

“No,” she said softly, making him frown. She smiled some, “Dia, I don’t think he’s a different demon,” she stepped toward him, “I know, with every piece of him I heal, I make him all the worse for humanity. I do not for one moment does not see that. The more I fix, the more my affection corrects, the worse it is for everyone else,” she laughed some with a shake of her head. 

“The thing is, I can’t really find it in myself to care, well, for anyone other than those I care about. I’m not selfish, Dia, I just know they deserve love too, and I’m not about to sacrifice it, just so that someone doesn’t try to put a knife in my back. The thing is, I will learn to control my powers, I will learn to harness that magic, and I will do it with the intensity I do my husbands,” she added with a shake of her head. 

“…and when that day comes, and it will, I will remind everyone of the list I kept, the list of every single fuck who tried to harm me, and when I say that I will make them pay for it; I don’t mean with petty insults. So no, I may not have your favor, Dia, but I fancy that in the end, I may not need it. You were better off asking me to be your mage, you will need one, but this time, when you come to ask, I will be the one making the demands,” she said boldly. 

A clapping sound drew their attention to an Angel Rosa never met before. He was dark haired, it was tied back, his hair was undercut, though his hair was long enough to be in a ponytail. His hair was in a silvery ice blue, she could hardly believe it was real, but the snowy white wings of the Seraphim didn’t let her think he spent much time dying his hair. 

His skin was tanned, lighter than hers, blemish free and seemingly perfect from what she could see. He wore a mandarin collard charcoal colored suit, it was fitted to his body, he wore no adornment other than a draping of indigo fabric over his left shoulder, the fabric was trimmed with gold. His eyes were his most startling feature, they were a grey so light, they almost looked white. As he came to stand, she noted he was about Lucifer’s height, and carried himself with the same dignity. 

“Gabriel,” Diavolo acknowledged coldly. Diavolo was furious that he dared walk into his Palace without permission. It was going to be a matter he would make certain would not occur again. 

Rosa gaped at Gabriel who did not bother to look or acknowledge Diavolo. “Hello, Rosa Maria,” his voice was nearly as deep as Lucifer’s, his tone was cool, but not austere. He was regarding her patiently, watching to see how she would react. 

“Hello, Gabriel?” she asked, she didn’t know what else to call him, and he didn’t confirm or deny Diavolo either. 

“Yes, we finally meet,” he said simply. 

“Yes, I suppose, other than in my vision,” she said bluntly. 

“Yes, that was Michael’s idea. I was not aware you two shared such hostility, no matter, it was discussed, and He decided I should be the one to speak with you. Our Heavenly Father wishes to extend you an invitation to learn the ways of your magic, in the Celestial Realm. This invitation, I am sure you understand, does not extend to your…mates,” he said the last as if calling the connection to the Lords was anything but. Rosa’s eyes narrow some, but she said nothing as he continued.

“Of course, it would also mean you must break your connection to them,” Gabriel finished making Rosa gape at him.

“Did you honestly think you could come to me, and tell me this and that I would jump all over myself to do it?” she frowned, the concept would be laughable, if Gabriel did not look so serious.

“I do not joke,” he said solemnly, his expression did not change as he then added, “I am instructed to inform you, if you make the decision to decline this invitation, we will require Solomon’s soul, and another of Lucifer’s wings, for breaking his word to Michael,” Gabriel said coldly. 

Rosa looked at Gabriel, aghast at what he’d said. She shook with nerves, tears stung her eyes, not of fear, but of rage. “How, dare you!” she hissed. 

“He knew the consequences of breaking his word,” Gabriel said with no emotion. 

Diavolo could feel the fury radiating from Rosa, who was shaking her head. He knew she would refuse any deal that would harm Lucifer. Rosa didn’t turn to Diavolo, but he knew very well enough that she had no head for anything of this nature. 

“She will go, but the pacts stay intact, they are forged now out of love, and as I recall, that is a virtue in your King’s eyes. She will be allowed to take a form of communication to keep in contact with us, and she will be allowed to keep with her, and it will be allowed to continue to function when she is there. No power granted to her will be contingent on annulling any one pact, and nothing will be done to her body to remove the marks made by her mates. I am assuming you plan on keeping her until she learns what you wish her to learn, what is that precisely, and what is the timeframe, and if she refuses to learn, will she be released?” Diavolo asked so rapidly, Rosa gaped at him. 

She would be angry if it were anyone else, and if he weren’t arguing her point. No, she would not suffer any harm coming to Lucifer so her only choice would be to do what Diavolo was doing. 

“You would let a demon argue for you?” asked Gabriel quietly. 

“I would let a Prince do it, yes,” Rosa said firmly. 

Gabriel turned a dismissive look to Diavolo and stated, “She will learn to hone her skills, to the strength they will manifest to. It can take anywhere from seven Earthly months to a year. She will not be allowed out of the Celestial Realm until she completes them, if she quits, yes, she can return, but any magic she gain will be stripped from her, as she would not have the proper instruction to control it. She will not be allowed to use the pacts to summon any demon into our realm,” Gabriel added. 

“No power you teach me, grant me, allow me, will harm my Lords,” she stated coldly. Both Demon and Angel looked to her. 

Gabriel narrowed his eyes slightly, “…that may be…possible.”

“You made a ring that made a man a monster, you can figure it the fuck out,” she bit out. 

Gabriel assessed her again before looking from her to Diavolo. “Is that all you wish to add?” Diavolo nodded. 

“Very well, we are in accordance, we will come for you a week from Lucifer’s day of birth,” with that, he disappeared in a flash of blinding light. 

Rosa collapsed to the floor as sobs racked her body. She cried into her hands, her cries a desperate, agonizing sound. “How…they fucking knew I’d never, ever, fucking hurt him,” she sobbed. 

Diavolo kneeled before her and took her up in his arms. Her sobs shook her frame as she cried out her anger. He transformed his own anger filtering through the control he learned since he was a far younger demon. “You did the right thing,” he whispered into her hair.

“I love him, I would never…what he did for me, I-I can never, but I know he won’t understand that, he’ll refuse. I’m going to break his heart, and mine,” she whispered, thee motions coming out of her so fast she didn’t know what to do with them. 

“Thank you, for, for what you did, I know you didn’t have to, and I’m sure it was be-,” she began but he stopped her. 

“No, there was no price for that, Rosa. I am beginning to understand the severity of their desire to make conflict between the realms. I did not spend all this time, all this effort to let them break it apart by breaking you and the Lords. This will be a trial, Rosa. You will have next to no friends, and any that you did know, will be kept from you, so you feel out of your element,” he informed her. 

“I don’t think we can do that ceremony in such short a time, Diavolo, especially because I will need to tell Lucifer of this,” she sighed as she released Diavolo from her embrace. He released her as she sat back, kneeling on the floor before him. 

“No, with more reason this should be done before you go. I will pressure whoever you chose to make your gown, they will have it in three days,” he said firmly.

“So, we do this after his birthday?” she asked

“Yes, now, let’s get you cleaned up, have some tea and then you can contact Mammon so he can take you home,” he said solemnly as he helped her to her feet just as he came to his.

“Okay,” she whispered, looking down at the floor before her. 

“You will have my favor, princess,” he said softly, drawing her attention back to his face. 

“What, but I didn’t agree?” she asked her expression cautious. 

“If I ever, do anything to garner the amount of loyalty Lucifer has from you; I will consider myself the most fortunate of Kings, Rosa,” he said solemnly. 

Lucifer walked into the foyer of Astaroth’s home, his butler bidding him wait in the receiving room just off the foyer. The ornate surroundings far outdid those in the House of Lamentation, though their tastes left much to be desired. A few minutes later, the butler returned motioning to follow as he was led into Astaroth’s study. The butler handed Lucifer a drink before taking his leave with Astaroth’s permission. 

“My Lord Lucifer, what brings you to see me?” he asked in a friendly tone Lucifer knew to be a farce. Lucifer gave him a smile befitting the tone.

“We know you were responsible for granting the rebels access to the garden, and information as to who would be in attendance,” Lucifer said coldly, pleased to see the smirk fade out of Astaroth’s lips. 

“Oh and what proof of this does my Lord have?” asked Astaroth with look of condescension. 

Lucifer transformed before in one smooth fluid motion, he was over Astaroth’s desk, gripping his throat and pinning him to the nearest wall, “You dared bring down fire on us all, including my female. You presume to look down on _me_?” Lucifer snarled as he squeezed his throat. He lifted Astaroth off his feat when he’d pinned him, so his legs were dangling a foot off the floor. 

“M-m-lord,” he rasped, unable to breathe. 

“When we get every single one of you, I will be the one to greet you right before I burn you with hellfire, I will watch your daughter burn beside you, do I make myself clear? You live today to warn them, I want to see you scramble like the little bastards you are,” Lucifer hissed the last before releasing the Duke. 

Lucifer looked down at him and scoffed, “We will be seeing each other soon, Astaroth,” with a kick to the face, Lucifer walked out of the study, showing himself out of the mansion, after the butler was nowhere to be seen. His mind went back to Rosa, he hoped she fared well, though he was not certain what price Diavolo would pose on her. 

He looked at his DDD to see Mammon confirm that he was on his way to get her. Lucifer would prefer to do it himself, but he was far too out of the way to make it to her in timely manner. He would need to meet her at home. 

Rosa made it back to the House with Mammon in relative silence. He noted something was wrong, but she would not speak of it, at least not yet, she told him. Mammon was doubly concerned since her nature was not to be secretive.

“Darlin’ tell me, I can’t help you if don’t tell me,” he said as he pulled her to him in the foyer, embracing her fiercely.

“I…I need to write a letter, M, and then I can talk, okay?” she asked softly. 

“Whatever you need, baby, come on, let’s go to my room, then you can write your letter and tell me, okay?” he assured her softly.

“Thank you, M, I love you,” she sighed.

“I love you too, sugar,” he said as he pulled her along to his bedroom. 

As they settled in his room, he turned on his television and started channel surfing, his attention on his Lady, not on the shows. She was writing away already, he could see the unshed tears in her eyes, and he was growing more concerned as she wrote. The letter was growing in pages, when she looked like she was done, she folded it up and put it in the envelope she requested. He was surprised he had one, but gave it to her quickly enough. 

He noticed she wrote Lucifer’s name on the envelope before looking at Mammon, “Birthday letter,” she said softly. 

“Are you sure, you look upset, baby, what happened, what did the prince do to you?” Mammon asked, his expression fierce.

“It wasn’t him, M, it was _Gabriel_ ,” she whispered. 

Mammon’s face paled, “What, Gabriel, what the fuck? Rosa, what the fuck did he want?”

“I had a choice, and the price was not one I was willing to pay, to stay,” she whispered. 

“What price, what the fuck did he want from you?!” Mammon transformed in seconds as he moved to sit beside her. 

“I either go to the Celestial Realm, or Solomon’s soul is retrieved, and Lucifer looses a wing for breaking his word to Michael,” she said, her voice hollow. 

Mammon gaped at her, “Rosa, what did you choose?”

Rosa looked to him after having stared off, “M, what do you think?” she sobbed. 

Mammon swallowed the bile he felt come up, before swallowing it down with the fury he was feeling. “Tell me everything, baby, don’t leave anything out.”

Lucifer walked into his bedroom hours later. He returned to speak with the Prince who informed him about the positive outcome, and that the price she would pay is her services as a mage after she learned her skills. Lucifer was pleased enough, though he lamented missing dinner. The house was quiet now that everyone was either in their bedroom entertaining themselves or fast asleep. 

He made it to his room, stepping in quietly as he noticed Rosa was fast asleep already. He undressed quickly after shutting and locking the door. With no concern to where he left his clothes, he undressed, climbing into bed as soon as he was nude. He pulled her gently into his arms, only to figure out she was still awake.

“Mi Rey,” she acknowledged him as she turned to face him, embracing him gently. 

He embraced her as well, his wings emerging to envelope her as well, “I love you dearly, Beloved,” he whispered as he kissed her brow. 

“What wouldn’t I do, for the love of you?” she whispered as she closed her eyes. 


End file.
